


TF BW - 4 - Sudden Death

by Karra_Greenfield



Series: Transformers: Beast Wars (The Ruby Addition) [4]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karra_Greenfield/pseuds/Karra_Greenfield
Summary: AU: With the window of time to set the future growing shorter by the nano-click, both sides become desperate to win at any cost.
Relationships: Dinobot (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Rhinox/OC (Grandsparker/Grandsparkling)
Series: Transformers: Beast Wars (The Ruby Addition) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875967





	1. A Not so Optimal Situation

As Ruby came to she heard both Megatron and Rampage screaming in pain amidst the rushing air of the storm around them all. Inside her torso armor she felt a terrible throbbing, one pain overwhelming the rest she felt as she rested one hand on the orb on her chest. Looking over at Rampage first she saw him struggling on his knees, flickering between two different forms as he both laughed and screamed in pain. She quickly checked on Megatron, who was behind her at this point. The tyrant was holding his head as his own form shifted violently from his current robotic body to his dragon form to his Transmetal one state then to his pre-Transmetal and back to one of the others.

Looking down at her left hand, she was rather surprised to find that she wasn’t shifting herself, but then she focused down at the half orb on her torso plating. The device that kept her from becoming erased in Megatron’s altered future kept the time storm from the affecting her. Looking back up at Megatron, who was now on his knees with the pain, she realized that now would be the best opportunity to end his threat. Her energy weapons were useless, but if she could reach her gatling gun she might have a chance. The storm began to ease away as she slowly crawled over to her weapon, wincing at the twitching in her torso. Dinobot’s spark apparently was still being affected by the current time flux. If she could just reach her weapon she could take Megatron out in his weakened state.

As his body finally settled into one form, Megatron took the time to wait out the pain as he focused intently on the ground. It seemed so much closer now than it had before but a quick check of his hands and body confirmed solidly as to why. He was back in his Transmetal one state. A satisfied rush washed over him as he stood back up onto his feet.

“Oooh, yes!” the tyrant laughed. “Victory _will_ _be_ mine!” With a quick look around he found the wounded Maximal reaching out for her weapon in a desperate hope, her fingers just barely brushing along its grip but still too far away for her.

Ruby heard the powerful steps of her enemy’s approach and scooted a bit more to be able to grab her weapon. Unfortunately something sharply gripped around her left wrist as she just began to wrap her fingers around the grip and yanked her painfully off the ground. Megatron swung her through the air before he had her dangling just a hair’s breath from his face.

“Foolish Maximals,” he spoke darkly, but the viciousness of his satisfied smile could cut with how sharp it was. “I understand the error from so long ago now, yeess. Dinobot must have come back and taken over his new body, leading to his betrayal in my moment of ultimate triumph. But now, instead of repeating history, he chose to nestle himself into the bosom of his lover.”

Ruby felt Dinobot’s spark lurch in anger at the slight and narrowed her optics in anger as she realized that Megatron could be right. She couldn’t let him think that though.

“I doubt that,” she retorted. “I think this is a sign of your ultimate failure with the fact that you’ll never reach the Ark to gain your upgrade from the original Megatron’s spark.”

“And how do you come to that conclusion, you worthless Maximal?” he ground out.

“Because I backed up Sentinel.”

She might have been prepared for the violent shaking he had given her, knowing that Megatron would take his anger out on her in many painful ways if he thought she was telling the truth, but it still hurt what little bit of her body that wasn’t damaged and shot pain through the rest that was. She swung limply like a rag doll by her arm as he lifted her back up to look her in the eye, painfully holding her by the back of her.

“That is something that I will just have to remedy, isn’t it?” he told her coldly. “But as for you, my little pest, today you die.”

“You first,” she retorted, suddenly jabbing her right palm up to his face. As soon as it connected to his cheek the blade she had tucked into her wrist compartment, yet another little trick she had picked up from her Uncle Rattrap, ejected out and buried itself into his optic sensor. “Check.”

Megatron screamed in pain as he let her go, dropping her harshly to the ground as he covered his face with his left hand, his tail weaponry swinging around as that arm too moved up to protect his face. Ruby groaned a bit as she rolled to her side, slightly disturbed by the round optic sensor unit that stuck to her blade.

“You’ll pay for that!” the tyrant screamed as he kicked her in the abdomen, sending her flying a short distance away before she tumbled wildly to a stop.

Her systems couldn’t even power her enough to lift her head up, so she just closed her optics and focused inward. “Thank you for your help, Dinobot. It was an honor to fight with you again.”

Rampage’s body finally stabilized enough for him to catch Ruby being kicked into the air like a football. He knew that this wasn’t the Megatron that held half of his spark under his control; not with the viciousness he was pouring into his attacks on the much smaller bot. Ruby’s cries of pain were music to Ramapge’s audio sensors, but the source of the pain was making him angry. No sooner did he pull his rocket launcher into position he let loose all three rockets that were at the ready.

Megatron barely heard the scream of the rockets heading his way in time to turn right into them, sending him flying to the side and off of the cliff the Axalon currently rested on. The small lake splashed violently as he hit it like a boulder, the under currently quickly sweeping him away from his targets.

Rampage slowly made his way closer, standing over Ruby as her damaged from sparked sporadically. With a care he had only showed one other, he set down his weapon and gently scooped the tiny thing into his hands. When her optics blinked back online he just looked into them.

“That was fun, my sweet,” he let his relish over the events pour through is voice, “but your battle is not over. Go into stasis lock, sleep. Let your companions find you.”

“I … have to back up Sentinel,” she mumbled, noting the cresting dawn slowly bathing him in its light.

“Your spark cannot wait for that.”

There was a plea from inside of her, the pulse from Dinobot’s spark urging her to do the same. With a soft sigh, Ruby powered off her optics. “Computer, activate stasis lock,” she whispered.

“ _Acknowledged.”_

Her form finally relaxed as the pain suddenly faded away, head rolling back onto Rampage’s arm.

As he stood up, the mad Predacon noticed that Tarantulas’ little army of walking flashlights were crawling all over the area, picking up the pieces of the Predacon to take to a central location. The sudden voice in his ear made him frown viciously.

“ _Attention all Predacons. Pull yourselves together, our situation has altered.”_

As the other two found their pieces, he slowly walked over to the Axalon, gently laying her on the ground nearby since he could not access the ship directly, and he did not want her harmed as Megatron finished giving his orders.

“Rest up, my little toy,” he said as he settled her form on the rocky ground. “Your training begins the next time we meet.”

* * *

Rhinox paced in front of where they had set up the CR chamber in the cavern surrounding the Ark. It had taken them the whole day, but they were able to salvage what they could of their former base and relocate it to their new home. Cheetor and Optimus had found her laying nearby where their ship once rested, badly damaged once more. Somehow she had made it back to the base in time for another vicious battle.

Glancing over at the chamber door as he stopped the Maximal engineer pondered what events might have been changed that day but quickly pushed them to the side. It didn’t matter and focusing on all of the ‘what if’s’ of the situation would drive him crazy.

Optimus, now quite large from the unintended upgrade from protecting Optimus Prime’s spark, quietly stepped closer to his dear friend. “How is she?”

Rhinox had looked up as he heard Primal approaching, his frown deepening at the question. “Her spark has a lot of trauma from the battle. It looks like she had figured out how to bypass my programming block.”

Primal frowned as well, bothered by the events of the day as well as his concern over his crew deepening the motion. “That is troublesome. What about the optic device we found on her blade?”

“Scans shows that it does belong to … _him_.” A quick look around to assure that they did not have extra ears to listen in, Rhinox continued. “The data from it is troublesome. It exactly matches _him_ as he is now. He might be able to interact with the other Predacons as long as he avoids himself.”

Optimus wasn’t sure if this day could get any worse, and leave it to Rhinox to take what little wind out of their sails that they had gained from their hard earned victory, but better to know the ugly truth as soon as possible so they could face it head on. Watching his friend closely as he looked back at the CR chamber and the little bot it contained, the commander knew there was more.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” he asked quietly.

Apparently it wasn’t something Rhinox could find the words for, so he brought up the information for Primal to read. During her initial scan before repairs their systems detected a second spark that was dependent on her systems. It took Primal a few cycles to actually find the words, knowing that he had a surprised, probably shocked, look on his face. The idea was something he really honestly didn’t want to think about.

“Um … congratulations?” he offered, not sure how Rhinox was really taking the idea of becoming a great-grandsparker before he actually began that line.

“That is one possibility,” the engineer conceded.

“What’s the other?”

“Starscream.”

It took Primal a nano-click, but his optics widened a bit as he looked back at the chamber. “That would explain quite a bit, actually, but we’ll have to wait and see.” Then he suddenly smirked down at the Maximal that not earlier in the day towered over him. “Which would you prefer?”

The sudden pondering he experienced was enough of an ice breaker for Rhinox to relax, letting him chuckle a bit. “We all miss him, especially Rattrap, but I don’t know how long her systems could continue to support his spark without adverse side effects. If it _is_ the other possibility then she’ll need our help. A war is no place to raise a sparkling. Either way we’re going to have to find a blank protoform and soon.”

* * *

Megatron fumed as he stomped around in his beast mode, the cavern echoing his angry footsteps painfully around him. His returned form granted him more freedom, but he still risked too much if he exposed himself openly. He needed repairs to replace his missing optic sensor, but he could not access the Darkside to do so. His younger self had set up security measures to prevent his older self from accessing the ship at any given time. “Curse my constantly paranoid state of mind!”

The familiar buzzing that was approaching calmed the torrent tyrant, letting a smile creep slowly over his muzzle. He still had a way of influencing events still to come and Waspinator was going to happily go along. If he could ever get Inferno, one of his two most loyal of his crew, into his plans then the future would once again be his.

Waspinator transformed as he landed outside the mouth of the cavern, once again sent as a liaison between the huge dragon creature and Megatron, and cautiously entered. The stomping that greeted him was still loud, but it held nowhere near the impact that it had that first night he had come to the cavern. What shocked Waspinator this time was he was now standing face to face with Megatron himself.

“Megatron?” the winged Predacon asked, confusion making him scratch the back of his head. “Waspinator following orders, come to cave to talk to future-bot like Megatron asked. Why Megatron here?”

“Ah, Waspinator, the _best_ of my troops,” Megatron began, smiling to himself as he thought, _Best as a shield, yeess._ “As you can see, your influence has already began to turn the tide back to a Predacon victory, yeess. Our victory is now even closer at hand, but there are still a few more … small matters to attend to.”

* * *

Waspinator surged upright on the work table that had been the resting place of his new body. Slowly he looked down smiling privately at the almost completely finished form, but he was confused as to why he was in it now. There was also the puzzle of the wires that was running from his opened torso plate. His optics followed the trail to find that the other end attached to the red device attached to Rhinox’s torso plate. The Maximal was sitting beside him, but was focused on the smaller work table he was facing, something slowly forming under his diligent hands.

“Waspinator feel like he been run over by Optimus Primal,” he said quietly when Rhinox looked over at him.

“The temporal storm from when Megatron attempted to kill Optimus Prime affected you during the spark transfer,” the Maximal explained. “We’ll have you stabilized and mobile soon.”

Slowly turning himself to face his partner, being careful not to tug on the wires, Waspinator simply watched Rhinox work, understanding why the Maximals had always had such a regard for him. He was able to turn what others thought of junk and scrap and utilize it for a brand new purpose a thousand times better than it had been in its previous life. As they sat in the relative quiet, Waspinator closed his optics and let his new memories fall into place.

“Squirrel-bot is alive,” he told Rhinox after a moment, doing his best not to jump for joy.

Rhinox nodded, but gave his partner a tired smile. “My memories altered as well. She took out his eye, but it was hard earned.”

“Megatron change back from Dragon-bot.”

“I know, and that does not bode well for us.”

* * *

For once she wouldn’t complain about being forced onto light duty, using the extra time it gave her to unpack both her and Dinobot’s belongings into her new chamber. Choosing one of the many alcoves within the cavern, Ruby was rather pleased by the view. She could sit at her desk and look out at the Ark itself. They all described its magnitude in their own way, each seeing it from a different aspect, but they all painted the same picture in her mind. She was just disappointed that her mind didn’t put it into as sharp of detail as what was before her. With a shrug she smiled it off as she went back to work. She now could cherish the historical view herself.

Her hands smoothed over the hide decoration from the first clone of Dinobot, the one he had hanging in his room for so long until she had taken it down. Now it hung on the wall over her recharging berth. Stepping back with her hands on her hips, Ruby nodded her approval before she went digging back into boxes.

Things were stressful at the base, between the loss of the Axalon and Black Arachnia joining them because she was needing their protection from Megatron, things never quite began to calm down. She knew how happy the former Predacon made their Fuzor so she would be openly supportive of her staying with them.

With a tired sigh, Ruby sat down at her desk and began to work again with the batch of clay she currently had just lumped to the side. They were about to gain a new piece to their game, she just didn’t know how to begin putting the description they had given her into clay form.

Optimus had some respect for Depth Charge, despite the arguments they had had over what was to be done with Protoform-X, but their commander always had a thread of respect for even the most difficult among them. The one consensus she had from everyone was that he had rare moments of kindness, but otherwise was extremely rude and completely focused on the hunt of the dangerous Predacon, even risking the lives of his comrades to gain his revenge. She never could decide who was the better monster out of the two.

“Find out soon enough, won’t we?” she asked the clay, and her companion that was close to her spark. The trouble she saw coming was how Depth Charge could make her deal with Rampage more dangerous than it already was.


	2. Deep Trouble

Being stuck at base stunk! Granted there was quite a bit that the Maximals all focused on to get their new base up and operational, but being forbade from leaving the mountain, by not only Optimus Primal but Rhinox as well, left her feeling uneasy and restless. She openly did her flips off of the walls, or sometimes Optimus if she was stuck at the bridge area with him. Granted Ruby kept pretty busy with helping Rhinox trying to get the main computer systems operational, but she knew that her Megatron was out there cooking up all sorts of mischief and that he needed to be taken out soon.

There was no way to check in with Rampage, as odd of a notion that was, to inquire if he had run into the half blind trouble maker. There were also all sorts of little _tests_ that the Megatron, the one that belonged to this timeline, kept having his troops run on their base to assess what the Maximals had in the way of defenses that kept settling the most sickening feeling in the pit of her Energon pump. _He_ would realize soon enough that she was bluffing about backing-up Sentinel. She had even attempted to recreate the program, but found it elusive. Guess there were just some things that she didn’t take after her grand-sparker after all.

 _Gotta focus on that later,_ she told herself as she stood with most of the others as they chatted while Depth Charge was being repaired in their CR chamber. Silverbolt and Black Arachnia were on outside guard duty.

“Sowah, who is dis herring anyway?” Rattrap asked, for some reason standing right next to Ruby in their little gathering. She found it quite odd that he seemed to be almost guarding her as of late.

“Depth Charge was in charge of security for Colony Omicron,” Optimus informed them, Protoform-X escaped there, and leveled the colony.”

“Only Depth Charge survived,” Rhinox filled in, giving them all a grim reminder at how dangerous Rampage truly was.

Optimus continued. “From then on Depth Charge hunted Protoform X. After four stellar cycles he brought him back to Cybertron. He asked the High Counsel to find a way to destroy his spark.”

“They turned him over to us instead,” Rhinox once again filled in details. “Depth Charge wasn’t too happy with the decision.”

“Eh, so he’s got a lotta angst,” Rattrap squeaked a bit. “De question is: ‘How’d he get ‘ere?’.”

“Repair cycle complete,” the ever helpful computer voice interrupted, the system giving a couple dull chimes afterwards.

“Now’s our chance to ask,” the engineer replied as he moved to shut down the repair chamber.

The CR chamber hissed, coolant cooled air pouring out in a bit of a low cloud over the rocky ground it rested on as the door split apart and opened for its occupant. Depth Charge looked around a bit to get his bearings before he stepped out of the chamber and looked around again. He was a bit shocked as his optics fell onto the Maximal leader towering before him.

“What the pit are you?” he asked, his tone a bit challenging.

Optimus looked at his hand, realizing that he did look a bit odd now. “I guess I’ve changed since we last met, Depth Charge.”

“Primal,” the sizable Maximal recognized the voice instantly.

His shock over finding really the last bot he wanted to see ever again in his lifetime quickly faded as his computer system alerted him that Protoform-X still functioned. With another look around, Depth Charge wasted no time in trying to find the way out of the strange looking base. Before he could go much further ever cheerful Cheetor stepped forward in an attempt to make the newest Maximal feel welcome.

“I’m Cheetor. Thanks for pulling me out of the water.”

Not wanting to waste time on pleasantries, the manta ray based fighter grumbled as he gave the kid a cold stare.“Go chase a mouse,” he snapped before he back handedly shoved the scout out of his way, leaving a rather shocked kid blinking in surprise over the sudden change from the bot he briefly met after the dunking he received.

“Whoo-hoo!” Rattrap chuckled. “Talk about rude.”

“You know it’s an issue if Rattrap thinks it’s a problem,” Ruby quipped.

“’ey!”

Rhinox wasn’t sure what shocked him the most, Rattrap’s comment or the fact that Ruby’s snarky remark was surprisingly accurate.

“Depth Charge,” Primal called out.

Not yet finding the way out, Depth Charge quickly rounded back on Optimus. “Why are you here, Primal?” he challenged.

“We were about to ask you the same thing,” Primal replied, his troops flanking around him to hear the answer.

“I have no idea. Some kind of anomaly trashed my ship,” a bit of his old self peeked through for a moment before his anger boiled back up. “I was searching the galaxy for _your_ mistake.”

“We have bigger problems here, Depth Charge,” Primal challenged right back.

“Good,” Depth Charge replied, not taking the bait. “Then X is mine again.”

“Wait!” Optimus called out as the argumentative Maximal turned to leave again, only to be the focus of the pain he was feeling.

“Back off, Primal! You blew it! Just like I told the High Counsel you would.”

Ruby groaned, rubbing her forehead. “Children please stop fighting,” she mumbled, making Rattrap quickly hold back his snicker.

Primal glared back at her for a moment and then looked back at Depth Charge as he began to walk away again. “Stubborn as ever.”

“Let ‘em go. De Preds’ll change his mind,” Rattrap spoke up before he turned to Cheetor in an attempt to cheer him up, “or make ‘im into fish sticks.” At least the scout cracked a bit of a smile.

“I don’t like him much either, but he’s still Maximal,” their commander admitted, having had too many long arguments in the past with the difficult bot. He led the procession that followed Depth Charge as he attempted to leave the base.

Fortunately for them all Depth Charge had stopped suddenly at the surprising view before him, a view most Maximals would never assume to see in their lifetimes. The Ark, lit ominously by the lava, was the backdrop to what was left of the bridge section from the Axalon.

“It’s the Ark, and this is Earth. You’ve traveled back in time,” Rhinox kindly informed the shocked Maximal, who just stood there staring at the relic.

“Yeah, a few million stellar cycles back in time,” Rattrap added. “And Megatron and his Preds are trying to slag the Autobots.” Depth Charge focused back on the tiny Maximal, at least compared to himself; the news rather disconcerting.

“It’s not a joke,” Primal interjected. “We’re in a war to save our own future, and we could use your help.”

The plea was enough to shock Depth Charge back into his foul mood. “You want my help? I still have your first mess to clean up. Now where’s the way out?”

“You’d still get plenty of chances to fight him, and yet you still want to bail?” Ruby crossed her arms. “You’re such a slag-head.”

Depth Charge waved her off, rather rudely to match her comment, as he walked off in the direction he saw the scrapes along the floor from the drag marks that had led from the make-shift bridge.

Cheetor stepped up to the other side of Rhinox, looking down at Rattrap as he asked, “What’s with him?”

“Eh, probably rust,” Rattrap muttered.

Primal still seemed intent on getting the newest Maximal to join them. “Depth Charge, let it go!” he called as he followed his target to the blast doors. “You’re not responsible for what X did on Omicron and neither am I. Stop looking for revenge and do something to help.”

“It’s not revenge I’m looking for,” Depth Charge answered darkly, “its justice.”

“At what cost?” Ruby challenged, but simply stormed past both Primal and Depth Charge muttering how everyone just seems so eager to throw their sparks away. Taking her actions as her being _kind_ enough to show him the way out, Depth Charge simply followed her.

Primal sighed and turned back to the others behind him. “Open the doors.”

Ruby let Depth Charge open the doors for her, and let him step out first, but she didn’t wait to hear any more of the conversation. She was finally outside and she was going to take advantage of it. With the last bit of the two hard headed Maximals’ conversation going on behind her, she transformed and jetted away.

As Ruby flew right past him, quickly followed by Depth Charge, Megatron peeked out from behind the grouping of rocks he liked to utilize when he was much younger, using his good optic to spy on the Maximal base. With a dark sneer, he quickly saw through Ruby’s bluff, but he would wait until his younger self confirmed the missing defense program.

As he saw the rest of the Maximals stepping outside of the base, he let his optic sensor zoom in on one particular Maximal. “You are a tricky one Ruby, yeess,” he whispered darkly as his systems gave him the information about Rhinox as the non-Transmetal calmly looked up at Optimus as the Maximal leader spoke to his crew, “but let us see how much of a threat you really pose when I end your spark line … at the source.”

* * *

Form and function worked together better than either one of them had hoped for. From where he stood watching, Rhinox nodded approvingly at how Waspinator adapted to the new body. The former Predacon was zipping around the large underground cavern they had found, utilizing the ruins of Ka'on as a training ground to learn how best to use his new form. Zipping around, Waspinator quickly switched from his robot mode to his beast mode, looking more like a Transmetal in design with his sharp points from the flyer parts they scavenged accented with his original paint job. His wedge shaped beast head became his torso plating, much like his original design, but now it sported the dark red half-orb that the other time trapped fighters sported. With a playful back-flip as he transformed, the flier landed in front of Rhinox in his own robot mode.

“Waspinator love new body!”

“I’m glad you’re happy with it. It certainly will be beneficial if we get caught in a skirmish,” Rhinox replied as they began to walk away from the area. They walked in the dark in relative quiet for so long that Waspinator began to worry slightly.

“What Rhino-bot thinking?” he asked nervously. He had learned from working with Megatron that whenever he was with someone, and they had been quiet for too long, that they were usually intently focused on something that was bothering them. Megatron liked to talk quite a bit, but when the Predacon leader was quiet for a while it was usually a painful experience for the former Predacon later on when he started talking again.

“I think we need to figure out a way to take down Megatron here,” the Maximal said explained quietly. “Throw a Ratchet’s wrench into the works here to help stop the bleeding and hopefully make things better until we know if Ruby is successful or not.”

Waspinator looked down at the ground before him shamefully. Even though Rhinox constantly said he didn’t blame him for the turn of events affecting her, he still felt guilty over the fact that he was as much to blame about how Cybertron turned out as Megatron was, if not more so. The sparkless drones surrounding them made it a very lonely place. Blinking his bright green optics, he had to smile as an idea hit him like one of Rattrap’s shots to the aft.

“Waspinator have idea! Rhino-bot and Waspinator need capture drone-bots, make army to fight Megatron with!”

Rubbing his chin as he thought on the idea, Rhinox had to smile as it worked around in his processor. The idea of turning some of Megatron’s own forces against him was quiet pleasant, but it still contained a few kinks in the plan. “Good idea, but there are a couple problems that I’m seeing with it though. I don’t know if we would be able to reprogram them if we do capture some of them and, even if that’s successful, we have no place to keep them until we’re ready for attack.”

“Sorry Waspinator gave Rhino-bot a bad suggestion,” he said, his shoulders dropping in a defeated manner. At least Rhinox didn’t yell at him or instantly dismiss the idea as soon as it came out of Waspinator’s mouth.

“On the contrary, it’s actually a pretty good idea,” Rhinox patted his new friend’s shoulder, making Waspinator look back up hopefully. “We just need to figure out how to make it work.”

* * *

With a deep sigh, Ruby landed on a grouping of rocks nearby where Depth Charge had crashed his ship. The sunset glistened off of the slowly rolling ocean waves as the repetitive sound of the slosh of water on the shore became almost calmingly hypnotic, which helped ease her worry and stress. She understood the need for them all to be more protective of one another due to the recent loss of their base and the quick move into the mountain surrounding the Ark, but how could she end the threat she came back for if she was always stuck at the base?

“Give things a chance to calm down and Primal and Rhinox will relax enough to let you out,” she reminded herself out loud. “It’s not like they know something I don’t.”

“Are you sure about that, my sweet?”

Naturally the calmly sadistic voice sent a surge of panic through her systems, but Ruby did her best to calm down as she turned to face Rampage. Hiding her fear and surprise became nearly impossible when he suddenly leapt from the rocks above her, aiming to pin her down. She jumped free, taking to the air to circle around to land on the sand, facing him as he cackled madly as he headed her way again.

“What on earth are you doing?” she asked quickly, but slowly backed away as he came closer. “I thought we had a deal.”

“And it was so much fun! You made it so easy to tell them apart.” He laughed, leaping into the air to get closer to her much quicker.

The Maximal shouted in surprise as she transformed, but quickly found herself knocked onto her back. Being pressed into the sand, Ruby was pushing up on his underside with her feet to keep him from completely trapping her while her hands struggled to keep his claws from snapping her head off. When he relaxed a bit of his weight she pulled up on his claws and used the momentum to roll backwards from under him. Unfortunately she wasn’t built for the shifting ground like her opponent was and Rampage used that to his advantage, quickly scuttling after her as she struggled to gain her feet as she ran. Rampage quickly transformed before he grabbed his prey, using his larger form to pin her to the jagged rock formations around them.

Ruby shouted in pain, doing her best to focus past both it and the wildly pulsing sparks in her torso as she waited for Rampage to begin on what he had always promised her. She was cursing herself for relaxing too much with her trust of the mad Predacon and she could feel Dinobot also admonishing her for doing the same. Moments passed slowly without either one of them moving, so she risked looking up at him.

Rampage was just smiling down at Ruby, but it really wasn’t a pleasant feeling that it instilled in her, especially when he began to whisper, “My dear, I realized how much help you really need. You fight extremely well, especially for your size, but even the second spark you carry within you knows that you’re not strong enough for your personal vendetta. I must make sure that you survive _his_ attacks so that all your worry and fear will become focused solely on what _I’m_ going to do to you.”

“Survive your fight with Depth Charge, then we’ll talk,” she mumbled.

As if on cue they both heard the angry call as Depth Charge approached, his intent clear in his voice as he flew at full speed directly at them. Rampage laughed as he turned to face his attacker, still holding onto Ruby around her midsection with one hand. The tiny Maximal struggled to break free, not really wanting to get in the middle of the impending scuffle. Things instantly slowed down as Depth Charge crashed into Rampage, Ruby swearing that she could see the air move in violent waves from the impact. The tiny Maximal got yanked along with the pair, Rampage’s grip both a blessing and a cruse as it kept her from hitting the rocks again, but it put her right into the middle of the fight. As they separated, Depth Charge transformed and drew his weapon and the mad Predacon climbed back to his feet as he kept his grip on her, pulling out his own weapon.

“Let her go, X!” Depth Charge demanded, horrible memories flooding through his processor at the sight, the head of security recalling one of the first times he came upon Protoform-X during his vicious slaughter of Omicron. He had found X standing over several mangled bodies, one of the smaller Maximals hanging in his hand like a ragdoll.

“You wouldn’t _dare_ fire on me, old friend. You might hurt her,” Rampage teased, holding Ruby up in front of himself as she struggled in his grip. “I don’t want my little toy broken,” he gave a her a harsh squeeze, making her cry out in pain, “not yet.”

“I’m going to hurt you both if you don’t let me go,” she threatened, making Rampage laugh again.

“She doesn’t give up,” the Predacon quipped, suddenly dropping her and turning himself and his weapon more towards Depth Charge. “Just like you!”

“Get behind me!” Depth Charge ordered Ruby, who wasted no time in scrambling through the sand and running past the towering Maximal.

Neither of them waited for her to get to safety as they resumed their brutal fight. Ruby watched from the safety of the rocks, fuming to herself about how stupid she was with her complacent attitude with Rampage. “Yeah, yeah,” she mumbled in reply to feeling Dinobot’s agreement with her chide, “but I knew I would need help after your death.” The sad, remorseful feeling that replied to her made her pout as she gently patted her torso armor where she kept him safe. “It’s alright, don’t feel bad.”

The sun was already gone when Rampage suddenly began to convulse, his body dancing with an Energon surge as he gripped his torso. Depth Charge screamed in anger when his target suddenly turned and fled, but instead of following the huge Maximal turned and marched over to where Ruby waited.

“What were you doing out here, runt?” he growled.

“Runt?” Ruby balked, then crossed her arms in anger as she stood on the rocks to at least look him in the optics. “It seemed like a nice, quiet place to think, and it was until Rampage jumped me.”

“Yet another one of Primal’s mistakes, letting little girls prance around when a danger is running free.”

“Oh come off it!” she yelled, bending over a bit as she balled her hands into fists at her sides. “You can’t keep blaming Optimus for something that was nowhere near _his_ fault. Crash landing here is no more his fault than the test subject from Project: Immortal escaping from the science facilities on Omicron is _yours_.” Depth Charge growled as he shot her a dark look, but she sighed and continued. “Just … get your head out of your tail-pipe, stop being a jerk, and listen for once.”

“Whatever,” Depth Charge mumbled before he transformed into his flying mode and shot off.

Ruby shook her head before she transformed herself and headed for home. The moon was shining brightly by the time she had returned. The guns, now manned by Cheetor and Rattrap, trained on her as she transformed and landed.

“’Ey!” Rattrap yelled down at her. “Nice ta ‘ave ya back, Ruby.”

She gave a tired wave up at her fellow Transmetal rodent, smirking a bit at the jealous jump in Dinobot’s spark at the flirtatious tone the other Maximal had used. “Let me check in with Optimus and I’ll get to my post.”

She had not had a chance to get into the doors when they suddenly opened and a very worried looking Rhinox came out followed by an almost equally worried Optimus, who was also sporting a slight smirk when he glanced down at his friend.

“Where have you been?” Rhinox demanded instantly, making Ruby smile fondly at the worried tone she was use to hearing from him.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I just needed some fresh air. Y’all’ve been keeping me pretty confined in the base lately.”

“That’s because you shouldn’t be taxing your systems right now, it’s not healthy in your condition.”

Ruby’s optics widened painfully in shock as she tried to come up with some sort of viable excuse, mentally kicked herself for not realizing that the scans from the CR chamber would have picked up the second spark in her system. “Well, … um … you see,” she began.

“Wait, what?!” Rattrap yelled down at them, both he and Cheetor quickly joining them.

She had curled in a bit with a wince as her other uncles joined the pair, realizing that she was only two shy from the usual group she was almost use to dealing with. How was she going to explain this one?

“What do you mean her condition, Rhinox?” Cheetor asked, looking as bewildered as Rattrap was.

The engineer sighed a bit as he rubbed his forehead. In his worry he had completely forgotten about trying to keep it a secret, but now that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, “During her repairs from when you and Optimus found her at the Axalon’s crash site, the system had detected that she is supporting two sparks.”

There was so much disappointment in his voice that it cut Ruby to the core. She had to tell them the truth, at least about that. “Rhinox, please, I can explain,” she pleaded gently. “Dinobot-“

“It’s Chopper-face’s?!” Rattrap practically screamed.

Ruby winced again, more from Dinobot’s reaction than her own, but Cheetor and Rattrap were already discussing around her to Rhinox before Optimus gently interrupted.

“We all know that they shared a … certain bond, but that doesn’t matter right now,” the towering Maximal said gently as he focused on her. “But until we can find a blank protoform, Ruby, you must stay at the base.”

Closing her eyes and nodding, she knew that she had no room to argue. She only looked back up when she felt Rhinox gently placing his hand on her shoulder, like he use to do all those years ago when she was much younger and needed his guidance. His smile was as warm and soothing as she recalled it to be, filling her with peace.

“I’m sorry,” she felt she had to apologize. “I can only imagine what you’re thinking of me right now.”

“Still proud of you, Little One,” he told her as he gently nudged her cheek with his knuckle, a gesture from so long ago, before he followed Optimus back into the base.

With a soft sigh, Ruby climbed up onto the left guard turret, taking Rattrap’s place for the night watch. She realized that she’d better get use to it, because this was as much of the outside world she was going to be seeing for a while.

Rattrap frowned a bit before he went inside, yet another reminder on how that silly Predacon turncoat kept throwing wrenches into everything. Just the idea alone made him miss his friend. The answer to a question he had just barely begun to ask himself came before he realized it. He’d take the kid under his wing, if to just teach it the truth about its father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show.
> 
> I don’t know why, but I find this confusion sub-arc is more humorous than I should. Too much?


	3. Changing of the Guard

Now she was just feeling caged. It wasn’t only just Optimus and Rhinox that had limited what she was allotted to do in and around the base, but now Rattrap was mother-hening her about everything, even going as far as taking over every single one of her outside guard duty assignments. They had gotten the auto-guns to work properly, but it was still one last little bit of her freedom taken from her all because they had found out that she was carrying Dinobot’s spark around in her chassis.

She walked through what they had set up of their new base looking for something to keep her occupied, or at least a different wall to bounce off of, when she passed by the one of the storage areas. It was the one that they had set up a small section of for Black Arachnia to tinker in, letting the Predacon continue in what best kept her occupied and calm. It reminded her that she wasn’t the only one trapped at the base, her aunt’s outside freedom dependent of Silverbolt’s supervision at the moment.

Ruby heard her aunt mumbling thoughtfully amidst the sound of the tools she was using and decided to spend some quality time with her. Aunti Arachnia was the only one aside from her grand-sparker that she found always tinkering with some new device each time she visited them. Stopping beside a stack of boxes the Transmetal gently rapped on one with her knuckles a couple of times, in hopes of not startling the black and gold femme. Black Arachnia looked over her shoulder, her non-too-happy glare softening a bit when she saw who it was.

“Oh, it’s you. The guys forbid you from working near the entrance now?” she asked, her attempt at a sharp, rude tone more forced than she wanted it to be. Black Arachnia wasn’t sure if she liked the Maximal femme or not. Sure, Silverbolt had assured her that Ruby approved of their relationship, the flying squirrel openly showing it to the others with her kindness towards her, but the skeptical Predacon side of her made it difficult to trust. In her short life she learned the hard way that everyone had their own agenda for why they do what they do, and until she proved otherwise she would assume Ruby was the same.

“You know them. Always needing to prove themselves macho to us femmes, until we have to save their skid plates,” Ruby replied as she walked closer, taking in the large, half-spherical device that Black Arachnia was currently attaching the propeller to the back of. “I came to see if you were willing to let me help.”

“Sure. It’s rather dull with Silverbolt out looking for Fish Face,” the Predacon replied.

Ruby followed Black Arachnia’s directions, like she use to in her past, not questioning any of the reasons why she was putting it together like she as choosing to do so. The Maximal’s newest ally truly appreciated the complete trust this little Maximal femme was giving her as they worked, even though most femmes were extremely protective of the new sparklings they carried. Dinobot’s spark was the only one having issues as to how much Ruby was opening herself up to the dangerous spider, but realized that he couldn’t do much about it in his current state. He had to remind himself that Ruby knew what she was doing and probably knew Black Arachnia better than she knew herself at this point in time.

“So, what’s it like?” the Predacon asked after they had secured the framed plexiglass half orb to the front of the submersible.

Ruby leaned around the front of the device, blinking her optics in confusion. “What’s what like?”

Black Arachnia chuckled at the bewildered look on her face. It was pretty convincing look of innocence, but she knew better. “Carrying around a sparkling.”

Ruby’s jaw dropped. _They don’t think I’m carrying around Dinobot’s spark, they think it’s our sparkling,_ she thought to herself, realizing exactly what the core of the confusion was. No wonder they were being so over protective of her, it also explained the disappointment Rhinox had expressed, but as excuses go it was pretty handy. She just didn’t want to focus on it too much.

“This looks like it’d be so much fun,” she decided to reply, looking at the submersible again. “I’d love to take it for a spin.”

“Good luck with that,” Black Arachnia replied coyly. She’d avoid such embarrassing questions about that aspect of her relationship, too, so she wouldn’t give the other femme grief about it, unless she needed the distraction later on.

Speaking of distractions, the large sound of approaching footsteps almost drown out Rattrap’s constant complaining questions as he, Optimus, Rhinox, and Cheetor stepped into the storage area. The smallest of the group marched up to the submersible that rested between the two femmes, knelling down to stare hard into the device. Ruby sheepishly wiped off the soot that covered the top of Rhinox’s head, which at least got her a grateful smile.

Rattrap didn’t know what to think of it, so he gave a bit of a nervous laugh at the idea of anything Black Arachnia built being safe to use. “What de heck is it, b‘sides _ugly_?”

Naturally he had turned the jab to the Predacon standing beside him, but she just dished it right back, making Ruby smirk at how sibling like they seemed. “It’s a sub-aquatic stealth vessel, garbage breath,” she sharply retorted before she began to show it off. With a press of a switch on the side the front part opened up to show off the inside while she gave the rotor blade in the back a spin. “It’s powered completely by hand.” Turning back to the group she pressed the same switch to close the front, “No noise, no energy signature.”

Rhinox was smiling, nodding his approval over the design, “Clever.” It seemed that Black Arachnia was useful to have around, aside from giving them access to the Ark.

“It should do the job,” Optimus agreed.

“Naturally,” the tech-head femme replied, privately pleased that at least someone, aside from Silverbolt, appreciated her natural talents. “So when do I leave?”

“You don’t,” the Maximal leader informed her a bit firmly, more as a reminder that she wasn’t suppose to leave the base by herself. Then he turned his look to Rattrap, who suddenly felt cornered.

“Oooooh no!” he instantly protested. “If you dink dat I’m gettin’ inside dat Predacon beach ball you’ve got yer wires crossed, Fearless Leader.”

“Black Arachnia wouldn’t know what to look for,” Primal reminded his subordinate, “and _you’re_ the only one small enough to fit in it.”

Rattrap cringed at the very claustrophobic feeling that suddenly closed in around him. “No way! I ain’t no water-rat!”

“I’ll do it!” Ruby chirped excitedly, hopping a bit as she raised her hand into the air to volunteer. Not only would it be a chance to get out of the base, but she knew what to watch out for after she got the programming containment box.

Sadly, all her hopes crashed when Optimus, Rhinox, and Rattrap promptly told in unison, “No.”

The look of disappointment on Ruby’s face made him feel bad, but Optimus pressed on his point with Rattrap. “Without a shield program to guard the base we’re trapped in a defensive position. This war could go on forever. We’ll never get back to Cybertron.”

The last, solemn spoken point was the final nail in his possible waterlogged coffin. “Ya just _had_ ta say de ‘C’ word, didn’tcha?” But Rattrap conceded with a slump of his head and shoulders, “Okay, okay …” Looking up, he actually had to do a double take as he caught Cheetor smirking at him. “What are you grinnin’ ‘bout, Litter Butt?” the Transmetal rodent snapped.

“I was just thinking, with you inside, that’d make a swell cat toy,” the scout happily obliged, laughing at the end.

Rhinox chuckled as well, making Ruby look up at him, but the image of a giant cat batting around the submersible popped into her own mind before she could stop it, nor could she stop the snicker that escaped her. Naturally this made Rattrap’s already huffy mood even more dismal.

Silverbolt soon arrived back at the base, where the Maximals had moved the submersible to just inside the doorway, and Optimus began to issue out his orders. Despite being told ‘no’ repeatedly, Ruby still insisted that she go with them. Black Arachnia, who had been watching the smaller femme keenly the whole time, stepped up beside her as they watched Silverbolt and Rattrap depart, the rodent loudly complaining about his mission since before the sub closed around him.

“They’ll be fine,” the Predacon tried to assure her quietly, not really wanting to show off her softer side around the others.

“My intuition says otherwise,” Ruby replied just as quietly.

* * *

To protect their hidden base located in Wheeljack’s ancient workshop Rhinox and Waspinator made the long journey to a secondary base of operations, one that could easily become disposable if necessary filled with a few provisions that they could do without. Since the disappearance of one of his main enforcers, Megatron had increased the amount of patrols and drones in an attempt to capture the wayward Predacon and the Maximal that freed him. This was both a blessing and a curse to the pair. It gave them plenty of targets for when they were ready, but it also made their discovery not an ‘if’ situation, but a ‘when’.

Rhinox looked up at the entrance when he heard footsteps, Waspinator quietly entering the chamber they were utilizing with drone slung over his shoulders. With a sigh the Predacon gently slipped it off of his frame and onto a table with the aid of his Maximal friend.

“Minimum damage sustained,” the engineer mumbled thoughtfully. “Good job.”

Waspinator couldn’t help but smile, his metallic wings giving a happy shake in the process. If Megatron had treated any of his troops with a quarter of respect as Optimus Primal had show to his troops, and in turn Rhinox to him, then the Predacons would have easily won the Beast Wars. Then he remembered what he had just left outside and realized that it was for the better that the Maximals had won. They just needed to restore that as quickly as possible.

“Rhino-bot having luck with programming?” he asked his friend as Rhinox slowly returned to his small computer, the tiny screen currently scrolling massive amounts of text.

“None as of yet,” the Maximal sighed, pressing a few more buttons on the screen. “Their programming is pretty specific. Megatron made sure that his drones stayed as loyal as possible, almost like a hive mind.”

“Ant-bot in charge?” Waspinator asked worriedly.

“Are you recalling any others that were working for Megatron right now?” the green and silver bot asked, half turning from his work.

“Waspinator not recall, but Waspinator know Ant-bot most loyal to Megatron.”

Frowning thoughtfully, Rhinox looked back at the coding on his screen. “It is possible that he based that part of their programming on Inferno, or at least was inspired by it.”

Waspinator began to plug the drone he had captured into the network system to allow Rhinox to access its systems. This was not the first drone they had worked with and chances were it wasn’t going to be the last one he had to capture. The drones whose operating program ended up too scrambled to function were quietly hidden away on the surface far from any entrance they utilized, allowing them access to the parts if needed, but if the chassis were discovered the two lone bots were relatively safe. It just left the Predacon feeling a bit sad over the fact that it was one less drone that they could save. Even if they figured out how to change the programming, they would have to take the time to reprogram each drone one at a time.

“Waspinator did not think about time. New program take forever .”

“We don’t have much of a choice,” the Maximal replied distractedly, typing away at his little computer. “We have to do one at a time to keep from getting caught.”

“Waspinator wish Rhino-bot and Waspinator use mass signal to shut off drones.”

“It might come down to that, my friend, but for now we have to figure out how to reprogram at least one of them without it shutting down, then we will focus on how best to turn more.”

Rhinox suddenly stopped his typing, quickly turning around to face his companion as he finished connecting the drone. “This mass signal, is it continual for every drone?”

“Waspinator think so. Waspinator always had signal updating processor while Waspinator searched for Rhino-bot.”

Ideas began to click into place for the Maximal as he slowly turned back to his computer. Mass implementation of the reprogramming might not be as difficult as he believed if he utilized a human based idea called a worm program to do it. First he had to make sure that the program he was trying to change worked.

* * *

Ruby sighed softy at their return, knowing the outcome already before Rattrap and Depth Charge made their way to the command center. Since he had the most damage Silverbolt was the first in the CR Chamber for repairs. The Transmetal flying squirrel had been helping Rhinox work on an alternate defense program, insisting that they have a back-up plan in case they weren’t able to find Sentinel. She knew better, but they wouldn’t believe her if she had told them the truth.

Rhinox stood up from his station as Rattrap stepped off of the lift and stormed over towards them all. Depth Charge had leapt onto a mid-ranged platform where the other lift use to reside, and calmly waited as the Transmetal rodent began reporting to his commander about what had happened. Ruby had made herself comfortable on the command table as they listened, her legs crossed to the left as she leaned on her right arm. Rattrap finally got to the end of his report he let his frustrations out on the person there he blamed the most.

“Man!” he said as he turned to face Optimus as he motioned towards Depth Charge, “if it wasn’t for dis fish faced crab cook, we’d ‘ave Sentinel right now!”

“It was an accident,” Depth Charge reminded the rodent, having told Primal that he had heard the commotion and had gone to help, but as he rounded the mountain top he didn’t see Silverbolt and Rattrap heading his way since they too were rounding the peek.

“Oh yeah?” Rattrap challenged. “When ‘Bolt asked for yer help, you turned ‘im down! Was dat an _accident_ , too?”

“Is that true?” Primal asked the newest to their ranks.

Depth Charge faced Optimus as he quietly answered, “I was kinda busy with Rampage.”

Though the answer didn’t surprise him, it still angered the commander at how ordinary the manta ray had made his answer seem. “If you weren’t damaged I’d scramble your circuits.”

“Don’t let that stop you, Primal,” Depth Charge retorted.

“It wouldn’t stop me,” Ruby replied from the table, which made both Optimus and Depth Charge spare her a glance.

“You think you can take me, little girl?”

“I ain’t scared of you,” she replied.

Rattrap on the other hand wasn’t going to let that go unchallenged as he put up his dukes and prepared to give the troublesome Maximal a one-two punch. “Heeey, let me take ‘em, Optimus!”

Any possible fight was put to a halt as Rhinox grabbed his friend from behind and picked him up, but it didn’t keep Rattrap from kicking, trying to take a swing at his target. Depth Charge; however, was not done.

“I knew saving your hide was a mistake,” he growled at the struggling bot.

“Rattrap?” Primal asked, realizing that in his rush to blame Depth Charge for the failure of the mission that his second-in-command had left something out.

“Oh … well,” Rattrap started weakly as enough of his fight was taken away with the question that Rhinox felt comfortable enough to set him back on his feet. “Yeeeah, technically he _did_ kinda do dat.” Turning towards the bot he was about to punch the lights out of not two nano-clicks before he took the high ground. “Um, danks.”

“Looks like you did give us some help after all,” Primal stated, drawing Depth Charge’s attention away from bowing up to Rattrap, since he was still looking for a fight.

“Don’t go getting all gushy on me,” he retorted.

“I’m not,” Optimus clarified. “You also cost us a major strategic advantage. That’s why you can’t continue to act as an independent. We need you, Maximal.”

Depth Charge watched as Optimus extended his huge hand towards him as an offer for a truce to their past differences. “I’ll think about it,” he informed the Maximal commander before he turned to the other three in the command center. “This crew sure needs _something_.”

“Why you…” Rattrap muttered, knowing the jab was directed at him.

Turning back to Primal, Depth Charge accepted the offer to join the group. With that small fiasco settled behind them now, Ruby slipped off of the table and made her way back over to the station she had been working at.

“Now that that’s all out of the way, I need to get back to work,” she muttered, taking seat at the communications station.

“Are you sure you don’t want to give me a tour of the base?” the newest of their crew asked, enjoying watching Rattrap seethe at the attention he was showering the femme with.

“You’ve given me enough work to do without demanding more,” Ruby replied calmly as she focused on her screen, decidingly ignoring everything else. She only glanced away from her work as the others walked off, Primal giving Depth Charge the official tour. She knew that her bluff was discovered today and her only fear now was what the enemy was going to do with that information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.


	4. Cutting Edge

“Jack! Una! Wait up!”

Ruby paused in the hallway and watched as the two children ran past her, Cheetor’s laughing voice echoing down the hallway as his footsteps clanked along the metallic flooring. Soon the Transmetal cheetah had passed her and she was able to continue her journey to the command center. There was a pleased feeling in her torso about the children running around. Dinobot had not fully realized exactly what he had given his life for in that valley, until now.

It had already been three lunar cycles since the failed retrieval of Sentinel. In that time they had slowly planned and pieced together a rather impressive defense system with what they had left over from their ship. In that time her personal foe had been oddly silent, at least to her knowledge. She had not been allowed to leave the base, though they had allowed her outside access in the area surrounding the base as long as one of them was with her. Most of the Maximals stayed close to the base while the defenses were so sparse, but after the huge push today for the final bits they could leave her and Rhinox to defend the Ark.

She came into the command center as Rhinox and Optimus were finishing up their discussion, the holographic image of the walking cyber-raptor spinning around above the table. Utilizing the lift system, Ruby set the box of components she carried in a nearby seat before she walked up to the table.

“That’s what you ran into?” she asked Optimus as she stepped up beside the younger version of her grand-sparker. Ruby rubbed her chin as she focused on the image, much like Rhinox would when he would be deep in thought.

“Yes,” the Maximal commander answered, noting how slowly she had seemed to be moving lately. It was apparent that the drain caused by housing a second spark was starting to show, though they could all tell she did her best to ignore it. “What are your thoughts on the matter, Ruby?”

She smirked before she could hide it. If he only really knew what she did … “Even though Velociraptors were thought to be the best hunters and trackers by the human archaeologists that discovered and studied their remains, I think Megatron has an unnatural obsession with Dinobot and his beast mode base. That now set off to the side,” she continued, “Megatron seems to be utilizing the image of the bot that had saved the humans, perhaps trying to tarnish their hero.”

“That is a possibility,” Primal quietly agreed. Before he could continue the three looked over in the direction the sound of a sudden crash, followed by the loud laughter of children. “Rhinox, call everyone in. We need to get the children back home before they hurt themselves.”

* * *

Rhinox and Waspinator stood back from the drone, it facing the opening of the warehouse they had moved it to before they turned it back on. This was the fourth one that they had issued the worm to, but they wouldn’t know if it functioned properly until they powered the unit back on. The first one had activated before they could finish installing its parasitic programming, making a huge mess of their temporary surroundings in the process and prompting them to take the rest of the project up to the surface. The second failed to power on at all after the worm dug into its systems. The third had exploded after a few cycles, after it had began to attack them.

“Waspinator hope this works,” the Predacon stated nervously as they hid behind a stack of crates.

“You and me both,” Rhinox replied as he peeked out before he pressed a button on the remote.

The drone shook as it reactivated, making the two hide a bit more behind their crate. Eventually it settled down, stood still for a moment, and then promptly transformed and drove out of the open doorway to rejoin the patrol that was rolling by.

“So far so good,” Rhinox stated quietly as they relaxed a bit.

“Waspinator agree, but Waspinator want to go. Surface scares Waspinator.”

“I don’t care for it either,” the Maximal agreed. “It’s also a good idea to vacate the area, just in case they somehow figure out that was one of their missing drones. We might have taken precautions, but I’d rather put our discovery as far down the road as possible.”

“Waspinator agree,” the former Predacon quietly whispered as they headed into the tunnels below the surface. “Megatron punish Waspinator and Rhino-bot severely if captured.”

“His cruelty has grown over the stellar-cycles. I've fixed Ruby up enough times to know that personally,” Rhinox replied as he sealed the entrance shut.

* * *

The most trusted of the tyrant that ruled Cybertron marched into the throne chamber, swiftly making his way past the macabre trophies his commander had won. Though it still kept with his original shape, his body was redesigned over the stellar-cycles to fit the shaper, harsher atmosphere of the planet.

“Royalty,” Inferno addressed the tyrant, bowing deeply.

Megatron turned around in his floating chair, away from the many screens that kept him occupied. The ant had been a recent addition since the disappearance of Waspinator’s new form, but it was a welcomed change. Although new, Inferno did not report any memory changes like Megatron was constantly plagued with, so the tyrant took it as an omen that the Maximal’s pathetic little attempt was not a true threat. If anything, she was aiding him with her meddling.

“What is your report, Commander?”

It was only after Megatron had addressed him did Inferno upright himself. “Ground drone number 63752 has rejoined its usual patrol roughly ten cycles after we lost communication with it.”

“Has it now?” Megatron asked, his interest slightly peaked as he turned his chair enough to look at a data-orb that came up beside him. “It appears that our little pest problem refuses to go away.”

With a swift twist of his chair, Megatron turned his attention back to the bot before him. “As soon as that drone has returned make sure that it has a complete diagnostic scan before you report to me again. I want to know what he’s done to the one that got away.”

“Yes, my Queen!” Inferno promptly saluted before he turned on his heels and marched out of the room.

Megatron sighed, resting the upper part of his face in his hand as he willed away the ache in his processor. After all this time he apparently still had not figure out how to get rid of _that_. With a soft grunt he turned his hovering chair back around to focus on one particular orb.

“You’re going to slip up soon, Rhinox, very soon,” he monologue as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “This drone might seem to be a trivial matter to me, but I know you better than that. You’re planning something, yeess. I know you are. Something that you hope will save you, but it will not. You have always made things more difficult than they should ever have been for me. Capturing you isn’t going to be enough, noo.”

Megatron brought up the database he had made so long ago about a particular little enigma that had show up suddenly in a strange Predacon ship, her robotic image slowly spinning around in the center of the orb. “I will derive satisfaction from you for this annoyance you’ve put me through, yeess, and I will enjoy breaking that strong, stubborn spirit of yours.”

* * *

Ruby sighed softly as she continued to work inside the scanning station’s lower hardware, installing the new sensor components she had been working on. Rattrap had been complaining almost non-stop since this morning and it had gotten worse right as Optimus and Silverbolt left the base.

“I don’t see the problem with making sure that things are done properly, Rattrap,” Rhinox had finally stated, managing to keep his voice calm despite the frustration the bot was causing.

“Optimus should’ve ‘ad me go with ‘em. De defenses are workin’ just fine,” Rattrap snapped. “’nd uh, no offense, but de last time ya made a new security system it tried ta kill me.”

“That’s because you and Dinobot had to go picking fights,” Ruby said, on her back and half into the lower section, focused on the circuit board she was using the syncro-laser on. “You were the one that decided to test it out on Dinobot, so you brought that down on yourself.”

“She’s right, you know,” Rhinox chuckled a bit, watching his friend deflate from his bowed up, aggravated stance.

“Yeah … well … dat’s not de point,” Rattrap whined a bit.

“You just want out of the base,” the femme countered with a grunt as she pulled herself up off the floor. “That you’re feeling trapped and unable to leave due to the discretion of others. Especially when you _feel_ that you have something very important to do.” When Rhinox and Rattrap both looked at her slack jawed, both realizing that she used Rattrap’s own misery to get her own situation across, she just smiled. “Yeah, it stinks.”

“Touché,” her fellow rodent mumbled as he crossed his arms over his torso.

Rhinox was chuckling a bit as he got up, using the lift to head down to the lower level as Rattrap moved over to the holo-table to continue his work there. Ruby simply began packing up her box after she replaced the panel for the area she had been working on. The chip she installed would aid the system in detecting any nearby Cybertronian energy signature and log exactly which unit was where. She needed to know if and when Megatron showed up and if he was alone or not.

Rhinox was making sure that her upgrade to the system wouldn’t strain the power grid. He had utilized the geothermal power that surrounded them to power their systems, which freed up quite a bit of their Energon reserves, but there was always the risk of damaging their already beaten up systems with an overload.

The defense alarms began to blare as the systems detected the incoming Predacon attack. First the outside camera was blasted offline, followed shortly by both outside auto guns. Ruby and Rattrap focused on the holo-table as the sensors activated, her new addition giving them an instant read out on their attackers.

“Not the test I was hoping to run this soon,” she mumbled.

The two smaller bots were thrown to the ground at the sudden impact that had hit the base, Rhinox managing to keep his footing as he looked over at Rattrap, who had fallen off of the upper flooring.

“Looks like we got company,” the infiltrator stated before he scrambled back up to his feet.

Rhinox looked up at Ruby as she popped her head over the edge. “The computer says its Megs, Inferno, Quickstrike, and Rampage doing the knocking.”

“Get to cover and stay down Ruby,” the large Maximal ordered as he rushed to the main panel for the defense grid. “Auto guns online.” Pulling out his chain guns, Rhinox ran to join Rattrap behind some of the boulders at the front of the area as the internal auto guns came online.

Ruby slowly moved backwards, crouching down behind the holo-table as she pulled out her gatling gun. Her weapon rattled a bit as she chambered it and waited. It was so very nice of her enemy to come to her.

The fighting was fierce, both sides hiding behind cover as they traded shots, but it seemed that the Predacons had the upper hand. Ruby wasn’t able to aid her family due to their positioning in front of her. “All my training and I couldn’t get a sniper rifle, noooo,” she mumbled, hiding behind the table again as a stray shot struck the command center. “Why would the Head of Security for the human ambassador ever need to utilize a sniper rifle?”

Peeking out again Ruby watched as the attacking forces advanced, forcing Rhinox and Rattrap to run her way to seek cover nearby. The way Rattrap had his hand up she could tell that he was trying to call for help. Jumping up from behind the table, Ruby launched one of her grenades into the center of the attacking group, the device belching smoke violently and sending the Predacons scurrying for cover long enough for her boys to dive behind some boxes.

The smoke cleared away quickly; soon giving the Predacons a clear shot to take out the auto guns that were located almost on top of where Rhinox and Rattrap took cover. Knowing that they had to make a more offensive stance, the engineer stood up and began to give every bullet he had in his weaponry only to take a blow from Megatron straight to the torso. The blast sent him flying backwards, crashing into the central support post for the command center.

Ruby saw it in slow, horrifying detail, but it still sent a powerful shock through her systems. Leaping up onto the table itself she screamed out, “Frag you Megatron!” before she sent a violent volley of bullets their way, the roar of her weaponry overpowering her angry yell.

Rampage smiled from behind the box he had taken refuge behind as his shoulder wounds from her weaponry sealed up, savoring the delightful rush at the pain he was feeling from her spark, the anger tasted so sweet. It was almost overwhelmingly intoxicating. He had to have more!

Rattrap utilized Ruby’s cover fire to rush to Rhinox’s side to check on his friend. He was functional, much to the infiltrator’s relief. Unfortunately for him the Predacons had focused their fire above them, the cover fire suddenly ending with a pained shout and a loud crash ending the rain of bullets. It was up to him now. Using the box that was there Rattrap began to fire on the intruders, becoming the last line of defense.

In the momentary pause as Megatron apparently was giving orders, the Maximals saw a secondary attack coming from behind the Predacons. Depth Charge flew in, firing direct shots at Megatron as he passed, before he transformed and slammed himself down between the Maximal’s command center and the attacking Predacon forces. He had both the firepower and the built in shielding from his original station on Omnicron to take the brunt of the attacks and dish it right back in the Predacon’s faces. With the other Maximals joining in Megatron had no choice but to retreat.

Turning to face the two bots on the lower level with him, Depth Charge pointed his weapons up into the air. “Big Preds are my specialty.”

Rhinox had to smile, grateful for the hard headed Maximal’s dedication of tracking Rampage’s spark. “Not too shabby,” he complemented.

“Eh, still smells like fish,” Rattrap mumbled, waving his hand in front of his face as if the smell offended him and gained the ever wanted anger from his target. Their fight was abruptly cut short with the loud crash from above them.

“Ruby!” Rhinox called as he and Rattrap ran to the lift.

Depth Charge utilized the side platform to watch as the pair rushed over to the tiny femme, her weapon lying on the ground where she rested on her hands and knees, one hand holding the red orb on her torso. He raised an optic ridge at the very sight; the gatling gun was almost bigger than she was. If she was comfortable utilizing such a massive weapon then no wonder she thought she was capable of handling Rampage.

Ruby groaned as Rhinox gently pushed her back to sit on the flooring so he could get a better look at her. Her torso was one giant scorch mark, the orb on her torso cracked. Looking up at both the worried looking bots before her, the tiny femme cracked a smile. “I’ll admit, that was stupid.”

“Come on,” Rhinox said, scooping her up. “Let’s get you checked out and repaired.”

As they focused on the things related to the base, Depth Charge turned to head out of the front to guard the open entry way until the others returned. It looked like the Maximals had quite a bit left to do before their defense systems were going to be ready.

* * *

They didn’t have to start back at square one for their base defenses, but it was still quite a bit of work to get all the repairs done. Rhinox sighed as he sat down in his seat, taking over the night monitor duty while the others rested. With so much on his mind he wasn’t able to power down to rest so he sent Rattrap off.

Ruby was resting in circular scanning and repair table his had built in his new work area, the scanners keeping him constantly updated on her condition. The device that kept her slightly out of phase with their own time line had been damaged, but it held long enough for him to repair it. However, the damage done to both her frame and the sparks she carried wasn’t as easily fixed.

Primal stepped up to his customized work station, reading over the data points from the latest scans. It appeared that they had done enough damage to keep Megatron quiet for at least a little while. As he looked up at the command center, he noticed Rhinox’s distracted manner. “What is it?”

Turning to face his commander, the engineer sighed softly. “We have to find a blank soon or we’ll lose both of them.”

“Maybe put it in a stasis field or container until we can find one?”

“That would be tricky, but possibly doable,” Rhinox replied as he turned back to his station. “I had been contemplating the idea since the incident with Optimus Prime and yourself, but never in my wildest of ideas thought that we’d ever need to actually build it.”

“Like your temporal device?” Optimus smirked a bit as his friend paused and turned in his seat enough to look at him, the engineer’s optics a bit wide.

Rhinox sat silently as the ideas clicked together in his head. Nodding, he turned back towards his station. “I’ll start working on it now, but I don’t know when it will be done. Finding a blank would still be the best option we have.”

“Then the rest of us will focus what we can on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Feel free to let me know.


	5. Feral Scream : Part 1

The office was dark, the only illumination being given by a single desk lamp that was focused down on the computer the occupant worked on. This side of the planet currently turned away from the sun near the middle of its night cycle, most of the region’s beings recharging for the next day. Not him, not tonight.

The Transmetal-2 Cheetah based fighter sighed as he took a break from his work. He had taken a job with helping the new recruits of warriors and explorers with the benefits and risks with adapting to their alternate modes, particularly the ones that had to choose an organic form. He had taken the lessons that he had learned himself as well as the ones that he learned from Tigatron and Rhinox during their time in the Beast Wars to heart. Now, he passed that knowledge onto the next generation.

The silence of his office was suddenly split by his communicator activating. “Cheetor here,” he replied, sitting back in his chair.

“ _Sir,”_ one of the night time security bots from the training grounds began speaking. _“You had requested to be notified of use of the training facilities after normal hours. She just signed in.”_

Cheetor frowned a bit as he looked at his desk. The training grounds were open at all hours, the students allowed to utilize the facility when classes weren’t in session, though it was a rare case indeed. No, the reason for his frown was more concern than being unhappy to have been bothered.

“I understand, thank you,” he replied before he shut off his communicator. He had gotten to his feet and slowly made his way to the training area.

Cheetor nodded to the security bot that stood guard at the front of the building as he walked in. The building was usually quiet during these dark megacycles, and overall it still was, but the guards became more active with even just the one student that had been visiting almost every nice since she joined.

There were several holographic scenarios that had been set up so that they would be able to train the recruits in any possible field they would encounter, especially for the more non-standard worlds. Stopping outside a particular doorway, he knew she was going to be inside like every night before. Imputing his override code, it allowed him to enter the already running program without it powering down. He transformed into his beast mode and leapt through the door before it closed.

The large cheetah, with patches of missing hide that exposed the cybernetics underneath, prowled through the thick jungle area, savoring the sounds of the dark night that surrounded him, sounds that he had grown to love and missed dearly since their return. Even after their return he had a chance to visit Earth, but it just wasn’t the same. The humans had truly grown and taken over the world, but it left very little of it as feral and free as it was when they were marooned there.

The environment shimmered around him, becoming the harsh sharp metallic shapes of Cybertronian buildings in ruin, random piles of debris appearing around him. He recognized the simulation. It was one of the higher level urban scenarios that were utilized by the bots that were trying out for the Elite Guard or the Wreckers. With a soft growl the huge, metallic cheetah leapt to the top of one of the buildings to get a prime view as the battle started.

He watched as the little gold and green femme engaged the holographic group, utilizing the terrain for her protection and to confuse her enemy as she slowly took each unit out. Knowing that it would possibly be a long battle, Cheetor got comfortable as he lazily lay on his side on the roof, his front paws crossed and dangling off the edge, while his tail randomly flopped around beside him as he watched with a gentle purr. He could see each aspect she had gained over the stellar-cycles from each one of their little group, but she merged it into her own style. She might have been in the newest class, but she was quickly rising to the top.

After a while he noticed Ruby had caught sight of him, which seemed to bring about a change in her actions; a change that made him groan a bit as his head dropped. She started to do trickier, unnecessary moves which put her in danger of being hit as she jumped and ran around her targets. It reminded him of himself when he was much younger, trying to go over the top to impress with needless and potentially harmful maneuvers, or just outright stupid choices and disobeying orders. This time it worked out in her favor as each target quickly vanished after she blasted it, but, as he painfully recalled, one could only be so lucky for so long. It was as she was playfully hunting down her target, the last holographic bot fleeing to avoid going back to digital oblivion, that her instructor had gotten the perfect idea for his lesson.

“Computer,” he said with a bit stronger purr, after she had been gone from view for a few clicks, “activate ‘Tag’.”

“ _Activating,”_ replied the monotone male voice.

The little femme stumbled to an awkward halt as her target slowly vanished before her optics, leaving her in an eerie silence. Slowly she turned around, her blaster pointing up into the air as she waited. The silence was slowly broken by a slow, rhythmic pulse of metal hitting metal, growing louder as it shook the ground. The large, boxy, metallic dinosaur shaped head peeked out from around a building further down the road, its mouth easily big enough to close around her with not even a squeak of protest in its powerful jaw. It took every ounce of power she had to her tiny frame to not move, fearful that it would draw unwanted attention to herself.

Just a split nano-click after it appeared its glowing blue optics focused down on her, making her fuel pump seize in her torso, suddenly feeling like prey.

“Me Grimlock want to play tag!” the towering Dinobot stated before it quickly turned down the roadway his new green and gold playmate was on. Ruby quickly turned around and ran in the direction she had just come from, hearing the heavy stomps of her foe right behind her.

Cheetor heard the heavy footfalls of the fabled Dinobot commander before he saw Ruby run back into view, sliding sideways on her hands and feet as she rounded the corner, scrambling back to her feet before she started running at her top speed, losing her weapon in the process. Looking casually down as she passed the building he rested on, he had to chuckle a bit as he heard her repeatedly state each word over and over with every step, “Oh, slag! Oh, slag!”

“Really? That’s all you got from Rattrap?” he asked rhetorically, shaking his bestial head. “Rhinox is not going to be happy about that.” When he had thought she had enough of the chase after about ten cycles, Cheetor stood up on all fours, gave a lazy cat-like stretch, and leapt down into the roadway.

Ruby was looking behind her for a moment, but was startled when she looked forward again to find her Uncle Cheetor just sitting in the middle of an intersection. Her attempt to stop was rather comical as she ended up sliding then rolling to a halt before him, the stomping of the predator growing louder. She had just managed to gain her feet when the stomping stopped and she felt something pressing down on her head rather heavily. Grimlock had made the tag.

“Me Grimlock am winner!”

As the gigantic Dinobot did his victory dance he slowly faded from view, followed shortly by the cityscape, leaving the pair in the center of a black box. Ruby was frowning as she put her hands on her hips.

“That wasn’t fair, Uncle Cheetor,” she admonished.

“Sorry, kid, but war isn’t fair,” he replied with a smirk. “I was told you were here again.”

“Just trying to get as much practice in,” she replied as he relaxed. “I’ve got some pretty big shoes to fill.”

“You were doing fine until you noticed you were being watched.” When she sheepishly looked away because of the tone of voice he had used, the Transmetal-2 sighed. “You’ve heard this lecture before, not only in my class but from what we’ve told you growing up.”

“Yes, Sir,” she said quietly.

“Oh, now we can’t have you all down and frowny. Tell you what, how about I share a little story with you as I walk you back to your quarters?”

That got the smile he was looking for. As he began escort her back, he shared that eventful night back on prehistoric earth, the one where he finally learned his lesson the hard way.

* * *

Ruby sat beside his recharge berth, waiting in the quiet of the night. He had finally fallen asleep, having apologized over and over again to her about losing the blank stasis pod that she was needing and for the fact that Megatron somehow used it to clone a new Dinobot for himself. Despite his pain, Cheetor felt like he had failed her terribly with the double blow.

It was a rather new experience to be the story teller to her family, but sharing with him her job before she joined them, and a few humorous ones from her time in training, helped Cheetor finally relax enough to rest. With her badly damaged friend in recharge, purring instead of snoring, Ruby waited nearby, reading the data pad she had found in Dinobot’s belongings. When Optimus checked on them before he headed off for his own recharge, the femme simply nodded to his silent question, not wanting to risk waking the scout just yet.

Satisfied, Primal returned the solemn nod before he slid the door shut. He was doing his best not to let his worry override his logic circuits, but Cheetor as almost like a son to him at this point in their lives. He had taken the young scout under his wing from right before the Axalon had taken off from the space port and had watched him grow. There was also the bit of guilt that was gnawing at him over the chiding he had given Cheetor that had sent the flying cat off to face Megatron alone, which ended with his scout almost the next casualty to this brutal war.

 _That still might the outcome_ , Primal thought with a frown, recalling what Rhinox had told him when he and Ruby had a heart to heart before they had lost Dinobot. Her comment about cherishing a friendship more when you knew that you were going to lose someone echoed something through him with a powerful force that he couldn’t deny. The only one that Primal knew for sure would survive the war was Rhinox himself, because of the very existence of Ruby.

As he stepped into the command area, Optimal Optimus’ mind was grinding over the thought of her current actions. Was she staying with Cheetor right now out of concern? Or perhaps he was to join the All Spark tonight and she didn’t want him to pass on alone? Or was she going to try to prevent his joining? Optimus’ frown grew deeper as he realized that only she knew, and until the morning, or something happened in the night, it would stay that way.

“Hey Optimus,” Rattrap greeting drew Primal out of his dour thoughts. “’ey, how’s our boy?”

“Finally asleep, despite the damage,” Primal reported. “I don’t understand why he won’t use the CR chamber.”

“Well, uh, maybe he’s tryin’ ta prove somethin’?” the Transmetal rodent offered.

“Prove? No, I think it goes deeper than that.” That didn’t settle well with Primal’s previous thoughts, but he shook it off. “Scan report?” he asked, trying to sound hopeful.

Rattrap glanced back, waving his hand to help offer a view of the rather boring show. “All grids quiet.”

“Well, let’s hope it stays that way. See you in the morning.” Primal slowly turned and headed to the cavern that had become his quarters.

Turning back to the station he was sitting at, Rattrap propped his feet back up and rested his arms behind his head. “Quiet enough for a little rat nap,” he chuckled to himself before yawning, closing his optics for a small rest.

* * *

She had not realized she had fallen asleep until Cheetor’s panicked mumbling woke her up. Seeing him struggling in his sleep Ruby rushed to his side, dropping the data pad on the chair she had occupied.

“Cheetor,” she called out, gently shaking him. “Cheetor, wake up. Please wake up.”

When the scout suddenly snapped upright, gasping for the much needed air for his cooling systems, he knocked Ruby off balance, sending her to the floor with an ‘oof’. Cheetor looked around, trying to gain his bearings, and focused on his hands.

“Just a dream,” he breathed. “Not real.”

Ruby was back up at his side, giving him a gentle pat on his shoulder to let him know he was alright, when they both suddenly focused on his torso. A strange glowing green plasma like tendril snaked its way from the very location his spark resided and suddenly wrapped itself around his severely damaged arm. Several more shot out, wrapping tightly around his torso, before his entire body began to glow the same green, the kid screaming as the pain overwhelmed his processor.

Ruby had to shield her optics from the bright light, backing away from Cheetor as he flailed around. When the light finally faded she put her arms down, only to gasp in surprise as the huge Transmetal-2 form she had grown up with now crouched on the bed before her, with a malicious look to his optics. The creature began to rage, swiping its sharp, massive claws around anything and everything in the room as she scrambled to keep out of his way.

When the creature focused on her again, it gave a feral shout before it leapt at her, slamming her into the wall and pinning her there. Panic naturally filled her, knowing that he was not in complete control and would hurt her. When he had backed away enough, Ruby quickly brought her feet up between them and shoved them as hard as she could into his torso. Not only did he go flying backwards a few yards, but she fell to the floor. Unfortunately it just enraged the creature more and he charged at her again.

A bright blue light suddenly appeared between them, the glowing battle aura she had while fighting Megatron now standing before her, connected to her by a thin energy line. Dinobot’s image had grabbed Cheetor’s front paws around the wrist joint and was actually holding him at bay, growling as fiercely as the feral creature.

The sound from outside the room drew the feral creature’s attention away from her and he began to strike the door, smelling Rattrap on the other side. As the door finally gave way, giving the creature a means of escape, she heard Rattrap loudly exclaim as the beast rushed at him. The light of her protector faded, leaving her alone in the room, but drained of energy now. Slowly she started to crawl towards the doorway, hearing Optimus running towards them, but she just slipped to the ground. Ruby let her head rest on the floor, wishing that her Uncle could have at least recalled more of his night than he had told her about.

* * *

In all of his years teaching, he figured he would have slowly grown accustomed to the antics of the bots that had it set in their processors to outdo everyone else on the field, and thus prove themselves that they were the absolute best choice for anyone to pick for whatever group they were needing a spot filled. As painful as it was to watch, it brought back memories of the time where he was once like that and, much like himself, no real amount of lecturing seemed to get the point across. Young bots still were mostly brash, especially if there was a femme or commander watching, and this day was no exception.

Classes moved on, bots came and went as they learned what exactly was expected of them to join the warrior classes, and a few naturally excelled in the art. Those who had pressed on past all of the others solar cycles ago were now running the scenarios that counted as their final that consisted of unending enemies that lasted until the set time ran out or all the bots on the course were taken out of play. Commanders from the units that were interested observed unseen from the building tops as the battle raged below. Some would pass and be given their new assignments, others would be retrained until they passed or moved on.

Cheetor, in his robotic Transmetal-2 mode, stood with a group that had a vested interest with one particular bot that ran the course, data pad in hand that received the input from the other observing commanders spread throughout the course. Optimal Optimus towered over them all, even in his beast mode, watching and evaluating the group. Beside the feline based fighter Rhinox, Silverbolt, and Black Arachnia were focused on the little femme as she slowly made her way through the field, avoiding strikes from both friend and foe. Rattrap had himself close to the ledge, one leg propped up to rest his elbow on as he leaned over to watch, mumbling about how stupid some bots were.

The human with them was considered old by Earth terms, but somehow kept running circles around the younger bots. An Earth war veteran, he was not without his battle damage. It was his experience that had gained Cirus Neols the job of the human Head of Security for the Earth diplomat. The Cybertronian equal to his position had been called away for another mission, which left the human looking for a replacement, but very few of the ones he was currently seeing now looked promising.

“Eh,” Rattrap mumbled, “justa lousy bunch of rusted lug nuts.”

“Rattrap,” Optimus softly admonished his friend.

“I’m just sayin’ dat mosta de kiddos dese days are soft,” the rodent whined a bit as he looked up at his former commander. “Nutin’ like what we ‘ad in our day.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, but I think Rattrap’s right,” Black Arachnia said as she too leaned over just in time to watch one young bot try to impress one of the femmes of the class as he ran out into the fray, doing several complicated leaps before he was shot down, making both the femme on the field and the female Maximal watching shake their heads slowly at how stupid men acted sometimes.

“I wouldn’t count them all out,” Cirus replied, his eyes too on the field. “Some of them have a well grounded discipline that would make fine members of the commanding class.”

Primal heard the particular tone in the human’s voice. “You sound like you’ve made your choice.”

After a few moments the human man nodded; he found a few that had potential. “I have. I just hope I’ve got enough rank to make it happen.”

“We’ll see, old friend,” Optimus nodded to himself. “We’ll see.”

Cheetor looked up at Optimus, who nodded once, and turned his attention back to his data pad. The other commanders apparently had seen enough as well and had let him know. There was something that he had to test himself first, something he needed to know for sure before the tests ended today.

“Computer, activate ‘Tag’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Sorry if it’s a bit more flashback than story, but really how much can she do in this? Instead I utilized Cheetor’s ‘coming of age’ story to help show a bit of Ruby’s own growth.
> 
> These particular chapters/episodes do have a stronger pull on my writing than others, and not because it’s Dinobot’s Frankenstein inspired return either. The original go around from years back had the OC paired up with Cheetor, which put her in the original run with a deeper investment on how the scout’s upgrade went. It was also a huge Mary Sue mess … Shame on me, yeess.


	6. Feral Scream : Part 2

After waking up in the CR chamber, again, Ruby slowly made her way to a nearby chair in the command center, listening to Optimus, Rhinox, and Rattrap talking about their uneventful search for their scout. It was not long afterwards that Silverbolt and Black Arachnia had joined them.

“You found nothing?” Rhinox urgently asked, which gained him a slow shake of his head from Silverbolt.

“Oy, I was up close ‘n personal with dat freak bot,” Rattrap reminded them all. “ ‘n I am tellin’ ya Spots is spare parts.”

“Don’t give up so easily, Rattrap.” Primal was trying to remain hopeful, and this sour bot wasn’t helping. “So far we found nothing. What that means is open to interpretation.”

“Well, if you’ve got a theory I’m sure we’d all like to hear it,” the Predacon challenged, her personal experience from her last group making her suspicious about anything the leader might have kept from his group.

“No, not till I’m certain,” Primal replied, and then began issuing orders. “Now get some rest, all of you. We’ll resume the search in two cycles.”

Turning back to his station, Optimus began to input the codes he wanted as he ordered the computer to bring up a certain timeline from the night before. When they had dug her out of the mess that had became Cheetor’s room Ruby told them that she had fallen asleep during her watch and that the sudden attack had surprised her. Between the bright flash of light and having to defend herself from the thing attacking her she didn’t get a chance to see exactly what had happened to Cheetor. To be honest, she was still shaken up about what had happened.

As Optimus was looking at the paused image of the Transmetal-2 bot the sound of Depth Charge’s heavy footsteps echoed in the chamber behind him. Ruby calmly leaned to the side to get a glimpse of the huge Maximal, both sharing a glare before the manta ray spoke.

“You wanted to see me?” Depth Charge pretty much growled.

Primal turned around, not really in the mood for any more games. “What happened to Cheetor on that mountain top? And I mean what _really_ happened.”

“You hauled me in here to ask _that_?” the difficult Maximal snapped at his commander, turning around to walk away, but foolishly looked back to throw another barb. “Ask the cat.”

Before he could step away any further Primal quickly grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around, and got right into his face. “I’m asking you!”

“Then you’re wasting your time!” Depth Charge shouted back.

Unsure of exactly what was going on with his scout, Primal was in no mood to put up with Depth Charge’s blatant disrespect, and with having to deal with Dinobot for so long he knew that he’d have to press his size advantage. With an amazing amount of restraint, Primal still managed to shove Depth Charge pretty hard into the stack of crates behind the smaller bot and got right back into the hard headed Maximal’s face.

“You listen, hard head. Cheetor is gone and I think you know something, so you will _talk_ or I will rip out your core processor and extract the information _personally_!”

This was a whole new side of Primal that the former security officer never thought he’d ever get to see, nor did it sound like an idle threat. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” he sarcastically replied, but then got serious. “Your little kitty cat ripped some kind of alien gizmo off Megatron’s organic transmetal unit.”

“Did he succeed?” Optimus asked, urging for more information.

“Yeah,” Depth Charged sighed, “but the unit was already activated.”

Primal leaned back some, realization sending a sinking feeling to the pit of his Energon processor. “He was caught in the overload.”

“I’ve already destroyed the gizmo.” Depth Charge finally let his guilt show, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that was what he was going to become.”

“You didn’t know the outcome,” Ruby snapped, standing up and marching over to the edge of the flooring, “but you should have _still_ said something. We could have done something to at least have kept him from running off. We could have been prepared, instead of him almost killing three of us. If it wasn’t for-“

Ruby groaned, one hand gripping her torso armor as she used the other to hold herself up with the table. Primal rushed over to her as she fell to her knees as she mumbled soothing words to try to calm the second spark in her torso. He didn’t intend it, but Dinobot had hurt her in his attempt to keep her secret safe.

“Calm down,” Primal told her gently, holding up one of his massive hands to keep her from falling.

Depth Charge stomped up beside Primal, taking his by now usual perch. “What’s her problem?” he muttered.

Optimus looked over at the other bot with a frown. “We really needed that blank stasis pod.”

“I did tell you to let me go with you,” the tiny femme retorted tightly as she struggled to get up.

The hard headed Maximal’s optics went wide as he looked back at the other side of the table as Primal helped Ruby back to her feet. There was only one real reason to need a blank pod.

“Well, well,” Depth Charge retorted. “Who’s the unlucky one to have ever thought it was a good idea to link up with you?”

“Dinobot,” Primal said firmly, but there was still a quiet undertone to his voice that reverberated remorse.

That was a second shock that Depth Charge wasn’t prepared for. As he looked over at Ruby, now back in a chair, he realized that the news of Megatron’s latest clone was a one-two strike against her. “That’s some cold slag.”

* * *

As their targets began to fade out, the surviving trainees began to gather together, most of them ecstatic over the fact that they had beaten the simulation, sure that they had aced their final if they had gone this long. A small few of the more cautious ones, mostly the femmes of the group, remained silent and waited. It was only a few nano-clicks after they had gathered when the first rumble, though subtle, went through the ground. Most didn’t realize it until it started to grow louder, the reverberation through the ground becoming more powerful. One of them recognized it.

“Quiet,” she said, raising one of her hands to wave the others to hush. Ruby looked around, trying to pinpoint the source. It was coming from the group’s collective left and quickly growing closer. “We need to get to shelter, now. Bada Bang, Bada Boom, scout ahead.”

The Bada Twins, one favoring a sapphire and silver coloration while her sister preferred an emerald tone instead of blue, nodded sharply and began to run in the direction that Ruby had pointed to. Ruby quickly began to urge the others into following, but only a few heeded her as they began to move.

“Are you kidding me?” one of the bots asked. “Who made you commander?” He and the group that didn’t like the idea of someone taking the lead, aside from one of them, were standing where they had gathered, watching the others run off like chickens. “We need to stay and fight this!”

“Um… Steve,” one of his friends tapped the mouthy one on the shoulder plate, making him turn around. As he and the others slowly did, their jaws dropped.

The larger than life Dinobot had spotted them and began the chase. “Me Grimlock want to play tag!”

The remaining bots began to book it as they quickly caught up with, and in some cases passed, the group that heeded the little green and gold femme. The twins had found a building, the green one rushing in while the blue one began to wave the others in quickly. Ruby waited outside with her to make sure that everyone made it inside before she turned to Bang. “I’ll draw him away, circle most of the group around the area to take him down. Don’t let him tag you.”

Bada Bang nodded once before she rushed inside and began to split the group between her and her sister, each sister leading a group on either side of the street. Naturally most of the same group that had waited to run didn’t like the idea decided that they were going to handle things on their own, promptly sneaking out of the building.

Ruby managed to run Grimlock around four square blocks, heading back in the direction that the ambush should have been set and waiting, when she found a group of bots running _towards_ her. “What are you doing?” she asked as they approached.

“Not taking orders from you, little girl,” Steve retorted sharply, leading his group into a head on attack.

Ruby had glanced back as they ran past her, each one taking up a hiding spot behind a pile of debris, but kept running her pace. If they wanted to fail, let them.

Steve’s group quickly found Grimlock happily bearing down on them and at his order they began to fire on their target. Naturally it made the huge earth birthed Cybertronian upset that he was being fired upon and he swept his tail around to smash their defense in response. Bots scattered as their cover shattered around them with the majority running back to the other bots that had probably the better plan. In the rush past her, Ruby had gotten clipped in the shoulder, sending her spinning as she fell to the ground, landing on her left hand side in the middle of the roadway. The stomping of the approaching Dinobot shook the ground violently, but all she could do was look up at the approaching foe.

* * *

Ruby was actually sitting outside with Silverbolt and Rattrap as they waited for Optimus to join them in the fresh air before they would continue their search. The only way she had gotten away with such a bold move with the other rodent fighter was reminding him that she had not actually been safer trapped inside the base. That only made Rattrap grumble at how he kept getting beaten by logic lately.

The doors opened up, Optimus not wasting time giving orders as he exited. “Rattrap, you and Silverbolt take grid Alpha-2.”

“Having a picnic without me?” an almost timid voice asked, making all four of the Maximal’s look in its direction in a happy shock. Cheetor had managed to sneak up on the base unheard by the three that were already outside, having walked the whole way so he could use the time to think. He was completely healed, standing there trying to calm his nerves about his return, unsure of what the others were thinking about him right now.

“Heh-hey, Spots!” Rattrap exclaimed, the extent of the relief that flooded through him at seeing his friend in one piece after the night before's nightmare would be one that he’d only know, but he would still show his joy. “Eh, yer lookin’ good, ya know, for a dead bot.”

“Cheetor, where have you been?” Optimus asked sharply, his protective side almost parental at this point, making him sound like a father asking his son why he stayed out so late at night.

“Sorry, Big Bot,” the scout had began quietly, trying to think of a good reason he had vanished on them all, gently toeing a stone as his mind raced. “I was, uh, taking care of that monster that tried to recycle Ruby and me.”

Quickly glancing over at the femme that was still sitting on the boulder, Cheetor realized that she must have known the truth. She was there, right beside him as he changed. He remembered in the rush of memories when he woke up at how scared she was; the look of fear on her face had cut him to the core. She could have told the others what had happened, that what he was saying right now was a flat out lie.

But she didn’t. Ruby had that same gentle look of concern on her face that she had the night before when she had taken care of him until he fell asleep. Could her reaction have been a part of his nightmare all along? Even the flashes of Dinobot’s image protecting her from his attack?

Optimus drew his attention back up to the scout’s commander. “Really?” he asked, his arms crossed over his torso as he thrummed the fingers of one hand off of the armor on his opposite arm.

“Oh! Y-yeah, yeah!” Cheetor couldn’t help but laugh a bit as he realized they believed him so easily. “It won’t be bothering us again, you can count on that!”

Recalling the conversation he had not long ago between Depth Charge and Ruby, Optimus knew there was more to what Cheetor was saying. The fact that Ruby wasn’t calling the kid out on the lie, especially since she’s been showing more of Dinobot’s argumentative side as of late, made him curious. But there was something that he still had to do.

“Well, since that’s been taken care of there’s no point in keeping you two,” Primal had said to Silverbolt and Rattrap, since he had given them orders to search. “Cheetor and I will be in after I’ve examined the cyber-creatures remains.”

Cheetor realized then that he had been caught, but there way was no way to back out of his story now. It’d make him look worse in front of the others. How was he going to get out of this one?

“Optimus, may I go, too?” Ruby asked quietly as she stood up on the boulder while the other two went back inside the base. “After what happened I need to see it, to know that it’s not going to try to hunt me down.”

That made Cheetor’s fuel pump sink hard. He did attack her, but she _must_ have known it was him.

Primal wondered exactly what it was that she needed to see, and he let curiosity get the better of him. Transforming into his jet mode, he hovered there for her. “We should be able to keep you both safe. Hop on.”

Ruby gently climbed onto his wing, moving to his center before she sat down above where his cockpit opened, and gently patted his top to let him know she was situated. It came across as completely natural to her, the action accomplished with a practiced ease that he had to smile to himself. She was use to him like he is now, and it gave him a renewed peace about the survival of the Maximals. “We’re ready when you are, Cheetor.” Primal gently informed his scout.

Cheetor sighed softly, but turned as he transformed into his beast mode, activated his jets and took off.

The trio traveled into the thicker part of the jungle, near the cavern that Cheetor had woken up, and settled to the ground, Optimus letting Ruby gently slide off of his wing before he transformed into his robotic mode. Upon hearing the primates that were in the surrounding trees he urged himself into his beast mode, feeling the atmosphere relax a bit more around him. They slowly walked through the thick vegetation, all silent as they progressed. Ruby, having gone into her own beast mode, had eventually scuttled enough ahead that she was in sight, but it allowed the guys a chance to speak.

Eventually the weight of it all made Cheetor break the silence, making Primal look away from the tempting snack that was just in his eye line. “I don’t see why we have to do this. Don’t you trust me?”

“Normally, yes,” Primal answered without hesitation, “but at the moment I think you’re hiding something.”

“I’m not hiding … anything!” the young scout snapped. At the show of anger his optics suddenly began to glow brighter, and he turned his back as he fought to control the angry animal he was keeping hidden from the group. After all these stellar cycles and they still treated him like a kid. When he felt like it was back under control, he turned back to Optimus. “I don’t see why everyone’s giving me such a hard time.”

“Because we _care_ , and because I think I know the truth. I just want you to _trust_ me enough to tell me.”

“Alright. Alright!” Cheetor finally admitted to himself on a sigh that he had to trust his friends as much as he wanted them to trust him. “It’s like this.”

The sudden snapping of a branch drew the three’s attention to their surroundings, Ruby finally realizing that the animals, that had been happy and relaxed in their presence, were now silent. Primal’s protective nature kicked in as he searched for the cause of the disturbance, using both his animal aspects and his mechanical in the process. The sudden heat signature that came from the thick foliage kicked him into action, but it wasn’t aimed at him.

“Cheetor, look out!” he shouted as he jumped in to push his subordinate to safety, but ended up taking the laser bolt in the process.

Ruby dove to avoid being squashed, transforming and rolling onto her feet as she did, watching carefully for the next attack to come.

“Big Bot! No!” Cheetor shouted, quickly gaining his feet and running for their commander, but stumbled to a halt as he took in the damage. “No! Optimus!”

With the sudden overwhelming swell of emotions through his system, Cheetor no longer could keep the feral creature contained, despite his struggles to do so. With a shout the wild animal broke free, sending shards of his old structure flying through the area. Ruby slowly pulled out the sword she was borrowing from Dinobot, its blade slowly spinning, as she put herself halfway between Cheetor and Optimus and waited for the creature to attack again. When he seemed in control she relaxed her watch a bit.

“Cheetor, watch out for the other bot,” Optimus groaned as he lifted his head.

Instinct took over, the scout’s mutated spark ejecting his upgraded weapon, which flipped into the air only to be neatly caught. “Which bot? Oh you mean this bot right here?”

Poor Waspinator flew right into the shot that Cheetor had perfectly let loose over his shoulder. As the heavy footsteps approached, Cheetor turned to face the bot that had a hand in making him what he was now. “You hurt my friend, freak bot.”

Ruby struggled not to make a sound at the sudden pulse of rage from the second spark she carried at the very sight of the twisted version of her sparkmate stepped through the foliage. Optimus had noticed her falter a couple of steps as she grabbed at the orb on her torso plating.

“Yeess,” Dinobot-2 replied sarcastically, “and now, I shall neutralize you!”

Smoothly dodging the laser blast, Cheetor calmly dusted his shoulder off. “I don’t think so. In fact, I think it’s time to shred some Pred.”

The classic tactical training that echoed from his past told Dinobot-2 that the real challenging fight would be from the scout that wasn’t in control, but attacking him directly was not getting that reaction. Quickly twisting his head, the newly formed Predacon sent off a new blast in the direction of the Maximal’s comrades. Ruby didn’t have time to move before she felt the sudden pain as the strike hit her right leg, making her shout out in pain as she fell. The blast had also struck Optimus in the side, since he was directly behind her at the time. That got the reaction he wanted.

Ruby struggled to watch the fight and to keep Dinobot’s spark from pulling away from her form. “No, you can’t. It’s too late to take over that body. Rampage’s spark is too powerful and it would destroy you.”

Primal could hear her mumbling something, but couldn’t exactly make out the words over the sound of the two wild animals that were fighting viciously. With a groan he managed to activate his communicator, calling for help.

The fight was impressive to watch, Cheetor managing to fend off Dinobot-2 until the sound of reinforcements drew the Predacon’s attention away from the fight. Realizing that, at the moment, he would not be victorious he gave the warning that the fight would continue before departing. Once he was out of sight, Ruby was able to relax some onto the soft ground, both hands holding her injury. Cheetor slowly approached her as she sat on the ground, watching him. With him so close Ruby gently reached out and softly brushed her hand down his nose a couple times.

“It’s going to be alright,” she whispered.

* * *

Ruby calmly watched as the huge dinosaur based Autobot came stomping up quickly … only to pass her as she sat up on the road. This was not how the simulation ended the last time, and she knew that the program couldn’t have been changed since he was chasing her as she drew him away from the others. Quickly twisting herself around she watched as he gleefully chased after the group that had decided to do things their way, tagging the ones that were too slow to get out of his way.

 _What changed?_ She asked herself as she got back to her feet. It was as she began to run after the others that she realized the answer to her question. She had stopped running from Grimlock, so he had stopped chasing her as he focused on the others trying to flee. With a shake of her head she altered her course to run straight for the Dinobot.

“Sometimes crazy works,” she mumbled, quoting one of her favorite story tellers.

Bada Bang looked across the way at her twin to check to see if she had spotted Ruby. Bada Boom motioned that their target was approaching and that they all needed to be ready. Looking back at the small group that was with her, Bang motioned for them to prepare to spring the trap, every one watching as the towering bot headed their way. They actually did their best not to laugh at how comical the other group looked as they tried to flee from the predator, but were going to use them as a distraction to take it down.

When Grimlock came into the area, Bada Bang sounded the call for the attack to begin. The group that she and her twin lead came running out, preparing to begin their assault, when they saw Ruby come running up to the beast itself, leapt onto its tail and began to run up its back. When she got to his head Ruby flipped over, doing a half twist in the air, and reached out to touch her hand to the tip of his nose as she came down in front of the beast yelling out “Tag!” in the process. When she landed Ruby just smiled up at the Dinobot as he focused down at her.

“Me Grimlock am not winner,” he said with a pout before he slowly vanished, the cityscape shortly afterwards.

“Congratulations,” a voice called from above them, making the group look over at their instructor as he walked over to them. “I will have your grades for your final posted later today. Class dismissed.” The students filed out of the room, leaving the observers discussing over what they had seen that day.

Ruby had paused, looking back at their instructor as Cheetor was speaking with the others in their group, particularly the human with them. Rhinox looked over at her and smiled with a nod, letting her know that she did well in his eyes. Quietly she returned the nod before she felt someone grab her arm.

“Oh my gosh!” Boom exclaimed as she began to drag her fellow green femme out of the room with her and her sister. “That was awesome!”

“How did you know it was going to work?” Bang asked, happy the ordeal was over but not nearly as hyper about it as her sister was.

“I didn’t,” Ruby admitted, but she began to explain to her friends as they walked out of the chamber how she came to the conclusion she did.

* * *

She waited for the lecture to begin as she settled herself down in an empty seat in the command center that night, but it never came. Rhinox was utilizing the table as he worked on something during his turn for the night monitor duty, but he smiled kindly at her as she joined him.

“I was hoping that it wouldn’t come to this, but we might not have a choice,” he quietly told her. “We’re not sure how much longer your form can carry both sparks, so we’ll have to store your second one in here until we can find a blank stasis pod to put it in.”

It was a depressing thought, but her grand-sparker was right. She couldn’t handle this for much longer. Ruby could also feel Dinobot’s guilt over putting her in danger like he had, but she didn’t blame him, nor was she going to give up. There were other pods out there, she just needed to find one and soon.

“What can I help with?” she asked, making her seat join his at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading!
> 
> As I said before, Cirus Nelos belongs to Cyrex. The Bada Twins are mine. They belong in the same story with Cirus, where they are humanoid, but I really couldn’t pass up the chance to toss them in as well.


	7. Proving Grounds

Grumbling as he made his way back to his base, Waspinator really began to question his part in this strange partnership where he was the middle man between Megatron and the supposed future Megatron. In his front insect legs he carried a small container that held several data pads, each one containing instructions and information for the younger one to implement for the guarantee of the Predacon’s victory over the Maximals. Waspinator realized that did more flying between the two than anything else, including the strange science experiment he had aided his leader in, which resulted in a twisted version of Dinobot being brought into the Predacon fold. If Waspinator was really as vital as the future Megatron claimed him to be, then why was he still being treated the same way?

As the landscape, slowly darkening as the sun set, changed from the barren rock formations to the charred ground that surrounded the lava pit the Darkside had crashed landed in a couple stellar-cycles back, the flying Predacon was glad to be home and nearly done with his current mission, badly needing to be on his recharge berth so he could get a few mega-cycles of rest. At least this time he wouldn’t need to stop by the CR tank first before doing so, so that made it a good day.

The new defensive program automatically lowered the shield that surrounded the ship as he approached. Having long ago learned to fear the sight of it when it had adorned the Axalon, Waspinator always slowly approached the glowing mass. Tasting that defensive program first hand so many times made him glad that it was in their hands, though the first few days after Megatron had installed it he still found himself shot out of the sky as he approached the base.

Eager to be done with his task, Waspinator flew directly to the main control room and stopped in front of Megatron, who turned in his chair to face his subordinate as he approached. After setting the case in the outstretched hand of the tyrant, Waspinator transformed and soon stood on one of the floating platforms, saluting his commander.

“Wazzpinator report delivery zuccezzful,” the flier fought a yawn at the end.

“Very good, Waspinator, yeess,” Megatron smiled darkly as he opened the box and pulled out the top data pad, his chair rotating to the side a bit, but after a quick read the tyrant frowned thoughtfully. It appears that his future self needed the use of more than just one subordinate and few pieces of equipment for what he promised to be a fruitful outcome for their cause. With a quick swing of his arm, Megatron slammed the data pad into Waspinpator’s abdomen, making the wasp double over a bit as he struggled to grab a hold of the item.

“Gather the components listed and be ready to deliver them as soon as Dinobot returns,” the Predacon tyrant ordered as he closed the container with a resounding crash. “Inferno will be sub-commander on this mission.”

“Yezz, Megatron,” Waspinator replied dejectedly, realizing that he would not get any recharge time in soon.

* * *

After the sour ending meeting of yet another scan of Black Arachnia, the infiltrator had gone to the bridge to blow off some steam. Just because he was stuck on monitor duty, didn’t mean Rattrap couldn’t enjoy it. Thanks to Rhinox’s brilliant mind they were able to retrieve most of the programs that were saved to storage drives on the computer systems, which included most of the games Rattrap had snuck onto the system during his many late nights at the scanning station. There were even a few gems in the mix that he had either programmed himself or modified the programming, adding his favorite target to one of his favorite games.

Ruby had already been on the bridge, tinkering with whatever device she and Rhinox were currently working on together, the clear cylinder center device capped one end with a handle and the other a claw like device. If he didn’t know the old lugnut any better, Rattrap could swear that Rhinox was making some sort of painful torture device. Ruby, on the other hand, he would put it past her at the moment to be doing such a thing.

Ruby knew when Rattrap joined her on the bridge, but kept focused on her task. The spark extraction device was almost physically complete, but it wouldn’t successfully keep the spark alive unless she had the program perfectly coded. The power core was suppose to mimic the Cybertronian’s natural form allowing a temporary stasis hold until they could find another stasis pod. She agreed with building the spark extraction device, but it was not to keep Dinobot’s spark separate from her form. She was planning on using it to pull out Rampage’s spark core from Dinobot-2’s body.

She had a sinking feeling that Dinobot’s spark was suppose to fuse into Dinobot-2’s structure before it came online, the mountain top where Megatron had performed the one that surely had a strong emotional pull for her dear velociraptor. The tug she felt inside was a gentle confirmation that Dinobot agreed that was his best tactical move. They both believed that they had lost the opportunity when she was not allowed to go to the pod and Rampage’s spark core had too long to make the form its own.

Rattrap was well into some old earth style arcade fighting game when she moved over to a console nearby to work on the coding. His loud enthusiasm irritated Dinobot’s spark, which actually made Ruby laugh as she gently patted her torso plate to soothe him before she continued to slowly read the information on the screen as it scrolled by.

Glancing at her sidelong between fights, Rattrap was calmly admiring the gentle smile she had as she went back to work. It had been a long time since he had seen that look on her face, at least not since before the mountain top incident with the Golden Disk. She became so weighed down with everything that happened since then, the loss of their friends seeming to be a particularly heavy burden she had shouldered more blame than any of them wished on her. He could only guess that the sparkling she carried was the only reason she wasn’t giving up hope when everything had crashed down around them.

With a shrug he went back to his games … er … monitor duty. So into the defeat of the digital Predacon foe that Rattrap had failed to hear the lift operate, letting Silverbolt step onto the upper command deck.

“I cannot find Black Arachnia anywhere,” the Fuzor stated in an extremely frustrated tone. He had been called in from his scout patrol to help soothe his love, but she was nowhere to be found in the base. Ruby had looked over at him but shook her head no at the Fuzor’s silent question of seeing her. With no other choice he proceeded over to the scanning station as Rattrap put everything he had into his game. He only waited a moment for Rattrap to acknowledge his presence before he turned the station back to the scanning relay. Naturally this made the infiltrator upset, bemoaning the loss of all his hard work; however, this was not Silverbolt’s main concern.

Commanding the computer to run a scan, the Fuzor became deeply confused as to why Black Arachnia’s signature was heading so quickly away from the base. “She’s headed toward Predacon ground, but why?”

“Obvious, ain’t it?” Rattrap was not really surprised by the information, always harboring a deep sense of impending betrayal thanks to all of his encounters with Dinobot, and promptly began to get up to go tell Primal his ‘I told you so’s. “I’ll just go tell Optimus-“

“Don’t!” Silverbolt suddenly grabbed his shoulder, holding fast to the retreating rodent.

“Heeey! Hands of de metal Sir Drools-a-Lot. I am not in de mood.”

“I … I am sorry,” Silverbolt backed off from Rattrap some, but still pleaded his case. “Give me a chance to bring her back.”

Rattrap quickly twisted around to face his comrade, trying to ease the bad news as much as he could, at least in his own way. “Wise up, Bird-dog! A Pred is a Pred.”

“Well, perhaps, but she’s my responsibility. She would not betray us.”

“Ha! ‘nd I hate cheese,” Rattrap sarcastically replied.

Silverbolt still would not be denied his chance, pulling out his trump card. “You trusted the old Dinobot.”

“’nd regretted it, more dan once.” It was still enough to pull at his spark-strings, recalling the night on top of the mountain when he saw the struggle Dinobot faced in his dear friend’s optics. The silent plea for forgiveness despite the actions being unforgiveable. “Alright … ya got a mega-cycle.”

Silverbolt’s ears perked up. “We’ll be back sooner. Oh, and Rattrap, thank you.”

Not wasting any of the time that Rattrap graciously gave him, the Fuzor quickly transformed and headed straight out the blast doors, leaving a mumbling Rattrap wondering if he had a glitch in his programming to have become so soft.

Having stopped her work to watch and listen to the pair, Ruby tilted her head to the side a bit as she focused completely on Rattrap, who had gone back to searching his game files. “You honestly regretted it?”

He winced a bit before slowly turning to face her. Her tone wasn’t harsh, just softly curious. The look she had on her face, that soft, understanding smile, made him realize what possibly had tamed the savage Predacon that had joined their fold so long ago. “It’s kinda hard not ta feel betrayed when ‘e’s about ta run ya through.”

“Would you have changed any of it?” she asked quietly. “If you knew what was going to happen, would you have changed something?”

“Yeah,” Rattrap turned back towards his station. “I wouldn’t ‘ave put so much trust in ‘im.”

Nodding, Ruby turned back towards her own station. He was still grieving over the loss of his best friend, so she wouldn’t really take any of his angry words to heart. She knew the deeper truth about how he felt. It was part of the reason she was in her particular predicament in the first place. Gently patting her torso a couple times to soothe Dinobot’s spark down again, she went back to work on her coding.

* * *

With as much skill as they could master, Rhinox and Waspinator were able to pull drones off of their patrols and have them back in less than ten nano-clicks. Hedging their chances by infecting as many of the Vehicons as they could, the pair desperately tried to turn the tide of this fight in their favor. Rhinox, unfortunately, had a sinking suspicion that it was only a matter of time before they were caught, though it would most likely be himself than Waspinator due to the age of their forms. It was rough enough to get Waspinator transferred into a new form; it was too dangerous to attempt the same for himself.

Watching the patrols, the pair had realized that there had been no change in their pattern. No increase or decrease of groups that passed, nor were their times altered in any way. Luck could be favoring them and the tyrant had not noticed, but they would still not press that luck. They would still act as if Megatron had noticed the disappearance of some of his drones but have his mindless soldiers still keep to their routine to lull them into a false sense of security. This was war; they would treat it as such.

They moved to the Energon storehouse that they were hitting that week, carefully keeping to the shadows to avoid detection. It was as they were nearing the entrance they had made two runs before when Waspinator suddenly slammed Rhinox into the wall. Instinct had the Maximal struggling against the surprisingly strong hold, but when he saw that his companion not focused at him but up at the sky, he calmed down.

“What is it?” he whispered.

Waspinator shook his head slowly, obviously listening to something. Rhinox barely heard the strange sound overhead when Waspinator quickly pushed him into the entrance and quickly followed him into the building. Behind the stack of crates the two freedom fighters waited for the strange noise passed.

“That sounds like … ,” Rhinox began.

“Sub-commander Kiss-butt,” Waspinator finished.

Quickly moving his hand up to cover his mouth, Rhinox snorted a bit as he fought laughing at the nickname Waspinator had given Inferno. It rather surprised the flier to have someone actually laugh at his names, instead of taking their anger out on him about it.

“We’ll wait him out before we move,” Rhinox suggested quietly. “Did you know he was still active?”

“No, Waspinator not know that Ant-bot still functioned. Waspinator not know where he came from.”

Rhinox frowned as they heard several drones land on top of the building, the strange noise going quiet. None of this was good.

* * *

Several mega-cycles later, Ruby had fallen asleep at her station, her head resting on her left fist that she had propped it up with as she began to grow tired from reading the scrolling script. Rattrap had completely forgotten to keep track of time as he got into the first person shooter game he had created using the schematics of the Axalon, the basic enemy his favorite green and black stripped flying target. It was Optimus and Rhinox stepping onto the deck that suddenly drew his attention back to reality.

“Rattrap, where’s Silverbolt and Black Arachnia?” Primal asked, not really pleased to have caught the person on watch duty not paying attention to the scanners.

Ruby snorted a bit as her head suddenly dropped off of her fist, mumbling quickly as she looked around, “I’m up. I’m up.” She was rewarded with a gentle pat on the head from Rhinox.

“I … uh … thought dey were in de lab, heh, with you,” the poor rodent stammered, not really wanting to get in trouble over the pair.

“There’s no sign of them on the scanners, internal or external,” their engineer said quietly, switching the station back to the scanning relay.

This information did not make Primal particularly happy. His orders were once again not being followed. “Optimus to Silverbolt,” he called into his communicator. “Come in immediately, that’s an order.”

Unfortunately the only reply Primal received was static.

“They must be in Megatron’s jamming zone.”

That was the worst idea that Rhinox could have suggested. It also did not give Primal a good reason as to why they would be out there. A glance at Rattrap showed that the Transmetal rodent was worried about something, with quite possibly the same idea running through is processor as well.

“Locate them and let me know as soon as you do,” Optimus ordered before he transformed, heading out of the base to try to locate them himself.

Rhinox turned back to Rattrap, the much smaller bot looking up at his friend. “What do you know, Rattrap?”

Unfortunately Primal’s second-in-command had guilty written all over him as he winced. “She was headin’ ta Pred ground ‘n Bolt went afta ‘er.”

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Rhinox began to punch in the orders he needed to try to bypass the jamming stations Megatron had set up. The sooner they located their missing friends the better. It wasn’t just the threat from one Megatron they had to worry about.

* * *

Megatron paced in his beast mode, impatiently waiting for his request to be fulfilled. He had carefully selected his location, meticulously planned out every detail, and even created back-up plans for if this one failed. It was past time that his victory was granted to him. He had worked too hard through both runs of the Beast Wars to still fail.

The sun was well overhead before the tell-tale buzzing of Waspinator approaching was heard, with the thrumming of Inferno’s flight mechanism and the heavy foot falls of Dinobot-2 adding to it. The wasp was carrying the small create that held the all too important device that would secure his ultimate victory.

“My Queen,” Inferno looked surprised at the very bot they were meeting in a small clearing in the forest.

“We have much to prepare for,” Megatron said with a pleased smile, marching up to Waspinator as he transformed to take the crate from his hand. Opening it up, he looked at the device within with his good optic. “Tonight will be the beginning of the end of the Maximals, yeess.”

* * *

Rattrap did not want to go near the lecture that he overheard Optimus giving Silverbolt, even though he really wanted to add his ‘told-ya-so’ to it. Instead he idly searched his files for some other game to play. Sitting up a bit, the infiltrator focused on a strange program grouping that popped up on his screen. It wasn’t one of his, nor was it any coding that he recognized as something that Rhinox created either. It also had a strange encryption blocking him from directly accessing it.

“But when has dat ever stopped me?” he asked himself, interlocking his fingers before he gave his arms a stretch forward to loosen them up. This challenge looked like it would be fun.

It took a while, but Rattrap was rather pleased with himself as everything opened up for him. At first he was confused, the files seemed akin to a personal log or diary written by Dinobot. “So dis is whatcha do when you were on monitor duty, eh? Kinda lame, but dat’s what I’d expect from ya.”

It was when he glanced over a particular group of coding that Rattrap sat up abruptly, his optics going wide in shock. It wasn’t a log. Dinobot had backed-up his memories, the last one occurring a week before he died. Slowly ideas began to click into place. If he could upload them into Dinobot-2’s processor the Maximals might get the much needed warrior back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ah, much too much to prepare for the next part.


	8. Dark Glass : Part 1

Rattrap did his best to hide his anxious demeanor, but he knew that he had to wait for the perfect time to speak with Optimus and Rhinox. Fortunately this gave him plenty of time to think about what he was going to say and any possible counter argument that the pair might have. Unfortunately the pair always seemed to be busy with one issue or another and the others in the base always had to be walking around at just the wrong time. He guessed that he really wasn’t trying to keep a secret, but there was just something about this that he didn’t wish to get the hopes of his fellow Maximal’s up about, especially Ruby.

It was around mid afternoon that he had finally come across the chance he was looking for. Rattrap had just returned from his parameter scout patrol to find Rhinox working on that strange torture device, a specialized scan running on the console behind him, while he and Optimus discussed daily base matters calmly as if they were just chatting over drinks.

Giving a quick glance around to make sure that his luck was holding out for him, Rattrap decided now was the time to play his best hand. Utilizing the lift, the infiltrator walked onto the upper command deck, tossing a warm greeting out to the pair. “Hey dere Boss Op! Hiya Rhinox! Just the pair I wanted ta see!”

Optimus knew instantly that Rattrap was up to something just by the greeting alone. Several ideas ran through is processor as to exactly what game the Transmetal Maximal was trying to play, but he would still hear him out. He was, after all, Primal’s second-in-command for a reason. “What is it, Rattrap?”

“I, uh, ran across some strange programin’ in de system last night while I was keepin’ myself occupied durin’ monitor duty,” he stated somewhat calmly, tossing a thumb back at the station he frequented. “Somethin’ dat I dink is gonna help us out.”

Rhinox, who had turned slightly in his seat to look up at Rattrap, was puzzled about the concept. Was there a virus in their system planted by Megatron or one of his forces? Or even from the strange Megatron, since the Axalon had been unguarded for so long. “What sort of strange programming?”

“It seems dat Ol’ Chopper-face ‘ad made it a habit ta back up his memories ‘n he was savin’ ‘em in my gamin’ folder.”

He didn’t miss the look that Optimus and Rhinox shared, the unspoken conversation they seemed to be able to have that always seemed to irritate at least Rattrap. This pair had a way of communicating at times that they only seemed to understand, which had lead to the misunderstanding with Black Arachnia the night before.

Optimus knew that Rhinox had to be thinking the same thing he was. Was this Dinobot’s original plan or was this an adaptation he had made because of the possible changes that occurred? If so, then what good would the backed up memories be? Unless …

“I was thinkin’ of uploadin’ ‘em inta Dinobot’s clone.” Both bots sudden focus on him made Rattrap feel rather awkward. “We know dat he knew Megatron’s plan from de beginnin’, dat he struggled with de knowledge more times dan I could count. Maybe we can get dis one on our side, too.”

Rhinox frowned at the thought. “There’s no way to know if that it would actually work.”

“’nd why’s dat? You were able ta bring Optimus back from de dead,” Rattrap stated bluntly, one fist on one hip as he motioned up to the towering Maximal.

“That was different, Rattrap,” Rhinox said with a sigh. “I was able to bring Optimus’ spark back, which is the core of any Cybertronian being. Just implanting the memories is not a guaranteed way of bringing someone back. If it does fail to change the personality of the already existing spark in the body then you’re opening up a gateway that gives Megatron unfettered access to all of Dinobot’s memories, which would include our defensive tactics.”

“For bootin’ up cold,” Rattrap whined. “Megatron’s already got Sentinel. What more could he possibly get from a few possible memories?”

 _Dangerous things that Ruby had shared with him_ , the engineer thought to himself.

“I don’t think this is what Dinobot had intended when he backed up his memories, Rattrap,” Optimus chose to say. “Nor do I believe that it is a wise idea to attempt to try to get so close to the new Dinobot. We’ve seen how vicious he is.”

“But Optimus-“

“I said no, Rattrap, and that’s final.”

In her quarters, Ruby had her arms crossed over her abdomen as she listened in on the conversation. It was bad of her, she knew it, to have planted the bug she had in the holo-table, but she needed to be able to keep one step ahead of her foe. Besides, Rattrap was the one that taught her the trick, so that made it okay, right?

This was one subject that no-one really spoke to her about. As close as she had ever come to hearing about events surrounding the second Dinobot was that Rattrap had attempted to speak with the newly formed fighter in an attempt to draw him to the Maximal side, believing that the clone could possibly possess the same honor as its namesake.

She knew that Rattrap would disobey Optimus’ orders not to try to implant the memories. She also had a feeling that this would be an ideal opportunity for her foe to take out one of the survivors. Twisting away from her desk, Ruby marched over to where she kept her weapons stored at. She would keep an eye on Rattrap and try to keep him alive.

* * *

The roof above them violently exploded, sending metal shards raining down on the two freedom fighters and opening them up for the attack from above. Waspinator took to the air, buzzing quickly around the drones that flew in from the new entrance at Inferno’s battle-cry “For the Royalty!”. Rhinox gave his ally support from the ground, but had to turn some of his attention to the doorways as they were torn down by the ground units that joined in the fight.

“We need to get out of here!” Rhinox yelled in the breaks of firing his chain guns.

Waspinator took out what drones he could with the laser shot from his optics as Inferno cackled after him. “Waspinator not like plan!”

Rhinox focused his weaponry up at Inferno, the sharper shaped, bright red Predacon flyer turning his way in surprise before being pelted with several rounds of hot ammo, giving Waspinator the opportunity to flee from the hole blown in the roof of the building. Once his companion was gone the Maximal transformed quickly into his beast mode, gave a couple swipes of the ground with his right front leg, and charged through the mass of drones that stood between him and the doorway. Even though a few strikes of laser shot hit his thick hide, the rhinoceros never slowed. He only groaned a bit and focused past the pain. He knew that he had to quickly outrun the ground forces before received too much more damage.

* * *

With most of the crew out in the field, Rhinox manned the scanners as he still attempted to finalize the programming for the spark extraction device. Much like the programming he was working on to remove the Predacon shell programming from Black Arachnia, in the slim chance that she would actually choose to become a Maximal again, he wanted to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect. It was nice that he was able to come up with some crazy things on the fly that actually worked in their favor, but when it came to directly affecting three Maximals physically he was going to milk every nano-click he could pour into the solutions.

The scanning station beside him began to beep out a notification that it had found something. Standing from his current seat, Rhinox made his way over as Optimus, with his usual unexplainable great timing he always seemed to have, walked up to the platform.

“What is it?” Primal asked, knowing that Rhinox was running a high priority scan. The Maximal commander was not upset as his engineer took his time to answer, knowing his friend well enough to be patient.

“It’s a stasis pod beacon,” the green and gold based bot half turned from his station to look at his friend.

Optimus’ expression lit up. “That’s wonderful! What are the coordinates?” When Rhinox didn’t look as pleased, but only shook his head at the news, Primal calmed. “What is it?”

“It doesn’t belong to any of the pods that we have stored in our records. It is possible that the crash or the surge corrupted it though. I don’t know if it is a blank or not.”

Primal frowned at the information as well. “Suggestions?”

“I’ll go and check it out,” Rhinox offered. “If the pod is damaged then I might have to be quick on fixing it.”

“Do you want to take Ruby?”

Thinking it over for a nano-click, the engineer shook his head again. “I fear taxing her body more than it could handle at the moment, especially if it isn’t a blank.”

Primal nodded. “I’ll have Cheetor and Rattrap meet you at the coordinates.”

With a final nod Rhinox quickly headed to the platform, letting it lower him to the rocky floor below.

Ruby sat up a bit when the blast doors opened up, allowing Optimus and Rhinox to exit the base. She had managed to escape to the gun turret for a bit of fresh air, reading over one of the literary works that she had found in Dinobot’s belongings. The two looked serious, but Rhinox managed to smile a bit up at her and wave before he transformed, rushing off from the base in beast mode. As absurd as it was, Ruby just waved back before she watched him leave, blinking slowly in confusion.

She turned that confused look to Optimus as he stepped up beside her, standing almost eye level to her. “What’s going on?”

“Rhinox’s scanners had detected a possible stasis pod. The reading seemed odd so he went to check it out with Cheetor and Rattrap.”

Part of her tension eased when Primal told her that he wasn’t going to be alone at the location, but there was still a lot of ground to cover. She still frowned as she watched the tail end of Rhinox disappear in the distance. “I should have gone, too.”

“He’ll be fine,” Primal, too, looked into the distance. “He was worried about you and suggested that you stay.”

Ruby’s frown deepened. _There weren’t any other pods detected. He said that they couldn’t find anymore. So what is going on?_

* * *

Rhinox had to slow down as the jungle thickened around him. The sun, which had been high above him when he had left the base, was nowhere to be seen. There were a few thin strips of light as the wind blew the upper foliage around, but otherwise it was foreboding. He was hoping that Cheetor and Rattrap could find him in this mess.

Some of the smaller animals had quieted down when he first stepped into the area, but soon picked up their almost cheerful chorus again as he made his way through. They didn’t see him as a threat and it allowed him to enjoy nature again. It was something he missed when he had to stay at base all the time.

He finally closed in on the coordinates the signal was coming from, only to find a small clearing which a small box rested in the middle of. The sudden silence of the birds alerted him that there was a predator nearby, so Rhinox slowly backed out of the clearing to avoid being seen. When Inferno and Waspinator burst out of the thick foliage across the clearing, heading straight for him, Rhinox transformed and prepared to greet them with both guns blazing. It was the sound of the growling behind him that made him turn quickly to look over his shoulder just in time to see Dinobot-2 in beast mode come right at him.

* * *

The smooth metallic roads of Cybertron made it easier for the aged rhinoceros to run from his enemies. Unfortunately the smooth roads also made it easier for his enemies to continue their pursuit of him. Even running at his top speed his pursuers were gaining on him. The truth became glaringly obvious as he glanced back, but he still attempted to push more into his run. He was already cycling air harshly through his cooling system and knew that he couldn’t keep it up for much longer.

The plan, if they ever got caught like they had been, was to split up, lose the enemy, and try to meet back up at one of the actually abandoned warehouses that resided in an old Autobot lower district. If they did not meet up by a certain time the following day the other would continue their plan for survival. There was no promise of seeing another sunrise once Megatron got his hands on either one of them and they knew it.

Every time they had discussed it Waspinator had been very vocal about his dislike for the plan, that he did not like the fact that he was being asked to abandon his only real friend. The only reason the wasp agreed to it was the feeling he owed Squirrel-bot for unknowingly trying to harm her in the past. They both agreed that they had to keep the opposition alive from their timeline; that giving up was not an option.

The sound of the aerial drones joining in the chase behind him only sent another surge of panic through his systems. They were either back-up units to aid in his capture or they were the ones that had perused and possibly captured Waspinator, thus turning their task to him. He was going to have to stand his ground now and face his end like Dinobot had: with honor.

As he searched around him for a place to stand his ground, the rhino suddenly felt himself being grabbed from above. The natural instinct was to struggle as he was being lifted into the air, his stout legs wiggling in desperation.

“Waspinator got Rhino-bot,” said a voice from above him, making the Maximal relax a bit as he looked up.

“This wasn’t the plan,” was all he could think of to say, relief temporarily flooding through him.

“Waspinator not like plan. Waspinator always left behind by faster allies. Waspinator not leave only friend behind.”

“Sure you weren’t a Maximal protoform?”

Any amusement they might have shared vaporized as they felt the sudden burst of flames hit them from the right hand side. The pair fell from the sky in a near fireball, tumbling to a harsh halt against a wall. They only took a moment to shake off the pain before they transformed into their robot modes, turning to face the mad, laughing Predacon as he focused down on them. They pulled out and aimed their weaponry as the almost cloud like mass of drones came up behind Inferno.

* * *

Ruby focused down at the spent chain gun that rested in the center of the holo-table next to the spark extractor, shaking subtly as her hands were clenched tightly at her sides. It was all that Cheetor and Rattrap had found at the coordinates that Optimus had given them. The pair had smelt Waspinator, Inferno, and Dinobot in the area with faint traces of Megatron as well. Optimus had promptly began making a rescue plan, but they were needing to split up to try to find their missing friend since the lack of track marks told them that the fliers had carried him off.

Rattrap ditched the meeting as soon as Optimus had told him that he was to stay at the base with Ruby, so he went to go double check everything before the others left. The lift opened up, allowing him access to the upper command center. Gently he walked over to her and softly patted her shoulder. “They’ll get ‘im back.”

Ruby turned from the table after placing the chain gun and spark extractor in her subspace pocket, making Rattrap’s jaw dropped at what she said next. “Get ready to transfer those memories, Rattrap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Beast Wars/Beasties. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Ooooo! The infamous Dark Glass. The episode that they should have made that would have helped the ending of the series make so much more sense.


	9. Dark Glass : Part 2

Rhinox grunted as he hit the rocky ground, pain shooting through form from the sudden stop. He managed to get to his knees before something hard and sharp grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Glancing up to his left the Maximal could see the massive bone white and silver claws with a subtle glow of red, the metallic growl only confirmed the fact that Dinobot was holding him in place. Getting out of this mess would take more mind than force. The slow thrum of an approaching presence made him look forward.

“Rhiiinoooox,” Megatron, in his beast mode, was giving his prisoner a pleased, yet dark, smile of victory. “Such a pleasure to see you again, Rhinox.”

The whole interaction was hauntingly familiar, sending a fearful chill through Rhinox’s frame. He knew that this was not the right Megatron; this was the foe that had attempted to end Ruby’s life violently several times. Recalling that, the fear was quickly replaced by rage. He apparently tried to act on it only to have Dinobot press him back down to the rocky ground.

Megatron’s glare darkened at the Maximal’s actions, but it was not of his concern now. Turing to the fliers he began to give more orders. “I am expecting a retaliation soon,” he said to Waspinator first, then turned to Inferno. “Bring her here.”

The fire ant based fighter saluted. “As you command, Royalty!”

As the fliers took off, Rhinox began to struggle more. It was a trap to take out Ruby. How could he have been so blind? It was Megatron transforming and gripping Rhinox around the neck with the pinchers at the end of his tail that made him stop. The image of the damaged face that glared down at him was harrowing. The missing optic, and the damaged facial structure from the forceful removal, gave Rhinox a view that he really wished he could avoid, the motors and wires still moving in their natural pattern as if nothing was wrong.

“Haven’t you figured it out by now?” Rhinox’s face firmed as he glared into the one good optic. “No matter what you do you her, you can’t defeat Ruby.”

“That’s why I will be taking care of my little vermin problem,” the smile that slowly grew on Megatron’s face chilled Rhinox to the spark core, “at the source.”

* * *

Following her directions, Rattrap had Dinobot’s memory files backed up and had found the secret passage that exited out the mountain side near the peak. He didn’t want to think about this possible security risk to their base, nor the fact that the little femme knew about it and didn’t tell them. “Probably ‘cause she wanted an escape from us,” he mumbled as he shoved a boulder away from the opening, letting the cool night air in past him.

As he was doing her bidding, he had watched as she bee-lined for the Ark. It was an odd action, but her actually accessing Teletraan brought up all sorts of suspicions again. The whole reason they were keeping Black Arachnia safe was due to the fact that she was the only one with the codes to the Autobot ship. If he had known that Ruby could access the ship as well, he would have gladly kicked the Predacon to the curb. It also brought up the many, many questions that kept coming up in his processor, like what was the massive shadow figure at the mountain the night Dinobot died and heading for the base as the Maximals headed to the mountain?

He was drawn out of his thoughts at the sound of someone scrambling up the rocks nearby, Ruby’s beast head popping up as she crawled into the opening. “Got it?”

“Yeah, I got ‘em.”

“Let’s go,” she mumbled, but stopped when Rattrap didn’t move. She just glanced up at the firm looking infiltrator, who had his arms crossed over his torso. “We have to hurry up and meet Depth Charge.”

“Not till ya tell me what’s goin’ on.”

Her frame shivered a bit, but it wasn’t only the angry look, complete with glowing blue optics, she turned up at him made Rattrap pause. “Shut up, Vermin, and do what you’re told!” Dinobot’s voice snapped at him, complete with his breathy snarls.

“Gha!” Ruby said in her own voice, shivering again as her eyes closed. “Don’t do that! That feels freaky.”

Rattrap’s jaw dropped. “What de heck was dat?”

Opening her eyes again, openly showing him her exhaustion and worry. “I have Dinobot’s spark. It’s a long story, but we have to hurry. We survive this, I’ll explain what I can.”

Rattrap realized that bit of information she just told him said that his plan was actually going to work. They were going to get Dinobot back. He wanted to be mad with Chopper-face about putting the strain he was on Ruby’s system, but the plan was obviously discussed and agreed upon between the pair. How else would she have known about the memories? With that bolstering him, he quickly climbed out of the mountain and pushed the boulder back over the opening after Ruby exited before the pair, in their beast modes, quickly headed down the mountain side.

* * *

The drones had struggled with flailing Maximals almost the whole trip back to the citadel. Rhinox’s systems flared with pain as his memories altered, making him relive the torture as he had limbs and parts of limbs come in and out of the physical realm. He was unceremoniously dumped at the feet of Megatron, who stood before him with that same viciously pleased smile. With how he convulsed with the pain they saw no need to restrain him.

“I had wished to see this come to pass when it first happened, but I dared not risk tearing apart all my hard work,” the Predacon tyrant gloated. “It is so nice to bear witness to the end of your insignificant threat.”

Waspinator crashed to the ground next to him, forcefully held to the ground despite the bonds that pinned his arms and wings to his side. Rhinox had focused on his friend, trying to gauge on how damaged his companion might have become. He found such a deep remorse staring back at him as apparently Waspinator was going through his own alterations of his memories.

“Waspinator so sorry! Waspinator not know plan!”

“It’s … okay …” the Maximal gasped out before he began to scream in pain again, his left arm violently flickering out of existence.

Megatron and Inferno’s laughter echoing around them was suddenly drowned out by a bright flash of light and a powerful screech of an angry animal.

* * *

Ruby and Rattrap crouched in the small clearing that the beacon had come from, waiting. She had been silent as they waited, listening to the subtle changes of the night chatter of the creatures around them. She was also scolding herself for not thinking that he wouldn’t go after Rhinox. Her foe had told her that he knew who had sent her back, that he knew her root, but it was more than that. Rhinox had a heavy hand, even a personal one, in ending the Beast Wars. If Megatron took out that threat then victory would be served on a shiny, die-cast platter.

The animals slowly began to quiet down, making Ruby and Rattrap gain their feet as they looked around. Rattrap’s optics widened as he slowly backed away, the figure that stepped out of the foliage right in front of him sending a surge of panic through his chassis.

“Oh my, you shouldn’t have, my toy. A rodent appetizer before letting me dine on your sweet frame,” Rampage said with a dark pleasure as he stepped out of the jungle.

“Business before pleasure, Rampage,” Ruby said a little too calmly for Rattrap to believe his audio receptors, openly gawking at her as she actually walked closer to the towering Predacon.

The area became instantly quiet the moment before Depth Charge burst into the small clearing, his angry battle cry filling the area as he crashed into Rampage and in turn a few trees behind them. Rattrap and Ruby both jumped out of the way to dodge the falling timber, but quickly got back to their feet to watch the fray. After a few moments Ruby sighed, broke a sizable branch off of one of the fallen trunks, and marched over the pair as they rolled around in their struggle. For a lack of anything better to do, Rattrap followed.

Ruby first cracked the limb onto Rampage’s head before she turned and did the same to Depth Charge. It was absurd enough to make both of the towering bots halt, actually frozen in their fighting position with Rampage on top with one gripping Depth Charge around the throat while Depth Charge held his other hand up to keep him from clawing his optics out, just stare at her. Shaking the now cracked limb at them with one hand she firmed her look as she spoke.

“Put your bickering on hold. You’re both workin’ for me tonight, got it?”

“You must be joking,” Depth Charge mumbled, looking at her upside down as he moved the hand at his throat away.

“But, my sweet,” Rampage almost pouted.

“But nothing,” she snapped, tossing the branch to the side. “You two will have plenty of time to finish your fight later. Right now I need all the heavy hitters I can get my hands on.”

“So why not get Primal?” the large Maximal challenged. “Oh yeah, he’s trying to find his pet rhino.”

“Because he can’t track Dinobot, you can. And besides-“

Ruby fought to hold in her scream of pain as she gripped at her torso armor. Dinobot’s spark was flaring with worry at the pain of her own spark trying to seize up as her body flickered in and out of existence. Rattrap was at her side as she struggled, Depth Charge and Rampage finally pulling away from each other as they looked up because of the screams of pain echoing overhead.

“Oh, such sweet music to my ears,” Rampage chuckled.

Depth Charge harshly punched the Predacon in the shoulder for the comment, making Rampage bow up to return the favor. The only thing that stopped him was Ruby gasping “Stop.” They both focused down at her as she struggled to her feet.

“You two still want to fight?” she ground out, slowly walking in the direction the sound came from. “Fine, go fight.”

* * *

Rhinox was panting, his optics wide with pain as he held what remained of his left arm close to himself, bits that had been blown or ripped off by Dinobot lay around him in puddles of Energon. He was also covered in several deep gashes from Dinobot’s optic laser that, too, were leaking the precious blue liquid. The first few strikes were to sever the connections to his legs, leaving him stranded and forced to take the abuse. Every blow, every strike, was at both Megatron’s command and enjoyment.

“Fitting,” the Maximal got out tightly. “Always figured Predacons enjoyed torture.”

“It was always my favorite sport, yeess,” Megatron taunted before he back handed Rhinox with his tail weaponry.

Rhinox groaned as he hit the rocky ground, barely able to roll to his side to look up at his tormentors. He would not give them the satisfaction of hearing him beg for mercy. He could; however, stall for time. “You do know that Optimus is probably looking for me by now, along with the others. No doubt you do also realize that if the wrong person sees you, your time stream is in jeopardy.”

“There is only one bot that I’m concerned about,” the tyrant muttered, kicking the injured Maximal in the abdomen.

Rhinox coughed, folding around the blow before it skidded him a couple feet backwards. “Then … why not end it now?”

“Because I want to see her face right before I wipe her out of existence by ending yours, oh yeess.”

He felt his optics sting by how wide they had gone. Megatron apparently only cared for a small handful of hypothetical time rules, but, then again, Predacons always broke the rules. It also gave Rhinox the fuel he needed to buy time.

“How can you be so sure that harming me is harming her?”

Megatron frowned darkly as he glared at the wounded Maximal. “Do you take me for a fool, Rhinox?”

“I can’t take you anywhere,” the Maximal retorted, only to scream as a laser bolt struck his right leg, blowing off his foot.

Megatron marched up to Rhinox, who was too focused on his missing foot now to really care where the tyrant was standing, and crouched down, grabbing his face with the pinchers of his tail. “Ruby will suffer for your foolishness. You’ve only sacrificed your own grandsparkling on a fool’s errand. Unfortunately, I am through playing games now, yeess. My time is running short for my victory to be assured. You should have done the job yourself if you wanted it done right.”

The sound of fighting drew his attention away from his captive, Megatron standing upright as a pleased smile crossed his face. “Ah, yeess, just as I planned. Little Ruby has finally arrived to save her grand-sparker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Dun-dun-DUN!


	10. Dark Glass : Part 3

Soon silence surrounded them once more, but the longer it drew on the less Megatron’s smile remained. Inferno and Waspinator should have been bringing her back with them by now, and there was no way he could use his communicator without causing issue with his younger self.

“Sounds like my grandsparkling just handed your fliers their thoraxes,” Rhinox chuckled a bit, which ended with a cough.

Focusing down at the Maximal with his one good optic, Megatron growled fiercely.

* * *

Depth Charge calmly dusted his hands off as he looked down at the two Predacon fliers, both twitching when a random surge went through their mangled forms. Rattrap was chuckling while he was kicking Inferno’s gun away from his grasping hand.

“Ya remember de plan, Fish Face?”

“Are you going to remind me if I tell you no, Rodent?”

“Jus’ get to de distraction already!”

“Whatever.”

Depth Charge grunted a bit as he reached down, picked up Waspinator, who had parts falling randomly to the ground as he whimpered about his bad day, and pitched him towards the clearing before he and Rattrap followed. They would leave Inferno there, because the ant might actually cause trouble if he remembered anything from the upcoming fight.

* * *

At the sight of poor Waspinator’s form entering the clearing from the other side, Ruby rushed in while the three in the center were focused on the handy distraction. Dinobot had actually heard her as soon as her feet touched the rocky ground, quickly charging at her before Megatron and Rhinox had even noticed his vicious growl. Ruby leapt up and flipped over his head as he leaned in to swipe his deadly claws at her midsection, landing on his other side.

Rattrap had revved into the clearing from where Waspinator had made his rough entrance, himself heading straight for Dinobot as well. Megatron growled in anger as he began to power up his weaponry, aiming at the tiny femme. So distracted by the two Maximals fighting his twisted trophy, he failed to realize the huge shadow that loomed up behind him.

Rhinox had been focused on Ruby and Rattrap’s fight that he only became aware that Rampage standing behind Megatron when the towering Predacon laughed madly as he grabbed the tyrant by his weaponry before he began to slam him around, knocking down trees and shattering the ground in the process. Before they ended up heading his way, Rhinox found himself scooped up and being carried off. Looking up in his pain filled haze; he was rather surprised to find Depth Charge was the one running at full speed through the thick foliage. The fact that he was being rescued still felt more like a minute surge in his processor before he blacked out.

“I have so much pain that I must return to you, oooooh yeeeesss,” Rampage laughed as he gripped Megatron’s head with both hands and began to slowly squeeze them together.

Megatron put his hands on Rampage’s to try to pull them off, having to drop his weapon to do so. The angry Predacon’s laugh was being drown out by the squeal of protest as the tyrant felt his head slowly giving in to the pressure. But he still had a trump card at his disposal.

“Dinobot!”

Dinobot-2 swung his arm backwards as he stood upright, sending Ruby flying off and Rattrap, who had been on his back, to the ground. Turning to face where Rampage had Megatron down on his knees, the twisted Transmetal-2 sneered with pleasure as he opened up the spark compartment on his torso before he moved Rampage’s spark core out slightly before he proceeded to squeeze it.

Rampage struggled to keep his hold on Megatron despite the pain that surged through his own form, but as Dinobot put more pressure on his spark core he had to let go. As the mad Predacon fell to his knees, screaming in pain as he grasped the armor plating that surrounded what remained within him, Megatron slowly crawled away.

With Dinobot-2 was distracted though, Rattrap leapt up and dove over Ruby, pressing the detonator in his hand. While he had been on the haunting visage of his friend the Maximal infiltrator had placed several explosive charges, which exploded a split nano-click after Rattrap hit the deck. Their audio sensors were still ringing as they watched the smoking form of Dinobot fall forward, landing on top of what was left of poor Waspinator.

Ruby didn’t wait for Rattrap to move off of her, but scrambled along the rocky ground towards Megatron. “Get it done!” she shouted, pointing to the fallen target as she passed by with her left hand, pulling out Dinobot’s sword from her subspace pocket with her right.

Rattrap rushed over and leapt onto Dinobot-2’s back, pulling out the small device he had backed up Dinobot’s memories onto and found the input ports to attach the device. The upload seemed to crawl since he knew that it was only a matter of time as he watched the glowing energy that covered the wound, mending the damage before his optics.

Megatron managed to catch the approaching femme just in time to grab her wrists as she brought the sword down with both hands to take off his head, using her own momentum to fling her away. Rampage grunted as he rushed to catch her before she hit the ground, the pair tumbling to a halt.

Rattrap made the mistake of looking up at the mass of motion and only had a moment to react to Dinobot’s body pitching up underneath him, sending him into the surrounding jungle with a shout. Dinobot-2 grabbed his head as the memories fought to secure their in their placement in his processor, the spark within his torso refusing to allow the invasion. He looked over as he heard Rampage screaming once more in pain, but his vision turned red as he saw the tiny femme in his arms showing him concern. With a scream matching fueled by the pain from the internal battle and the rage from what he saw, he charged.

Rampage barely had a moment to meet Dinobot-2 head on, but shoved Ruby into the jungle first. “Run, my toy, I’ll find you and retrieve my payment you promised.”

Ruby stumbled a bit and glanced back as she saw Dinobot-2 begin to actually to rip Rampage apart, making the huge Predacon resemble Waspinator after a normal day. It was Megatron ordering him to bring her back that ended the mindless rage. When Dinobot-2 focused on her, giving an animalistic scream before he started after her, Ruby began to run.

* * *

Optimus rushed out of the base, flanked by the other three that were at the base with him, when the base scanners had detected two incoming Maximal signatures. Primal was angry to find that Ruby and Rattrap had left the base, despite the orders he had given, making him have to change his plans in case it was an elaborate ruse by Megatron to unman the base. The group halted in surprise as the incoming Maximals came into view. The approaching pair was not who they were had expecting.

Depth Charge, in his flying mode with Rhinox on his back, quickly approached the base and hovered just in front of Optimus so he could take the injured engineer into the base before he lost any more Energon. The group reacted quickly to get their injured into the CR chamber.

“Depth Charge, take Cheetor and go back to aid Ruby and Rattrap,” Primal ordered, not even waiting to hear the excuse as to why only two of them returned.

Despite being covered in mech fluid and liquid Energon, the manta ray nodded curtly, turned and rushed out of the base with the scout close behind. Turning back to the chamber, Optimus noted how concerned Black Arachnia and Silverbolt were over Rhinox’s condition.

 _He was always the glue that held us together, wasn’t he?_ Primal thought to himself, knowing that they all owed their lives to Rhinox several times over. With a firm nod, the Maximal commander headed for the entrance. He would back up Depth Charge and Cheetor, just in case this was someone’s darker plan to take them out.

* * *

It was the angry snarl behind her kept her going. Luckily her smaller frame was making it easier for her to get through the thick brush. The snapping of tree trunks made her glance back over her shoulder a time to two, but she kept going. It brought back her training days, but she seriously doubted that slapping him on the snout and yelling ‘tag’ would stop the pursuit.

Ruby screamed in pain as she felt her left leg being shot out from under her, which sent her tumbling into a thick patch of downed trees. With a groan she pulled herself up with her arms, but stared in shock as some of the foliage pulled away, exposing a metallic object that had been buried in the crash. Dinobot-2’s animalistic snarl right behind her made her twist around, her body suddenly glowing blue as she yanked the spark extractor out of subspace before he snapped his powerful beastial jaws around her midsection.

* * *

The rain of smoking drone parts around him was one of the first things he became aware of aside from the pain. Also, the source of the angry screech seemed to change position around him. As Rhinox focused up to see Megatron and Inferno battling the massive drone army that swarmed around them, the pair focused on blowing apart their attackers. There were other drones, ones that had not had a chance to become infected with their virus or had been cured of the previous batches they had let loose. They assumed that Megatron would have found a cure for the early version they had infected the first few drones with. It looked as if their cautious measures paid off.

“Get him out of here!”

The voice that broke through the screeching, female in nature and one that he never thought he would never hear again. He tried to look up, to find the phantom, but he felt someone grabbing a hold of him, lift him off the metallic ground, and pull him out of the citadel. Any drones that might have followed disappeared in a bright flash of white-gold light.

* * *

Dinobot, in his beast mode, marched back into the clearing, Ruby dangling limply in his mouth. She was groaning, the spark extractor device loosely bouncing in the grip of her right hand with every step, Energon dripping to the ground from the damage where his powerful jaws and sharp teeth tore into her armor like it was paper. Leaning over, Dinobot-2 let Ruby drop from his maw, leaving her groaning on the ground before he transformed into his robot mode.

Megatron marched over, Dinobot’s sword spinning slowly in his hand as his single optic focused down at her. “Poor Ruby, but we both knew from the beginning of our little personal war that you wouldn’t win, yeess. I will enjoy telling the Maximals as I rip them limb from limb that their only hope was one tiny, insignificant, femme.”

With a flick of his wrist, Megatron turned the sword upside down, aiming for the red orb on her torso armor. “Check-mate.”

* * *

As soon as Rattrap had come to he started heading back towards base. Ruby had, in terms that he usually used on any bot he saw as a threat to his family, promised a painful reprimand if he did not follow her orders to upload the memories and get his wheeled hide out of there before everything got crazy. The only way he agreed to it was her assurance that things were going to be fine as soon as she got Dinobot’s spark into the clone’s body. He just wondered how it was all going to work with Rampage’s spark core already sitting pretty in the frame.

Skidding to a halt, the wheeled rodent looked back at the direction he had come from with a nagging feeling was keeping him from going back to base. He couldn’t leave. The last time one of their own faced impossible odds … he never came home. They got Rhinox out of there, hopefully just in time before they had just lost another.

The sudden surge in his spark had him turning around. Dinobot went off alone, fought alone, and nearly died alone. Knowing that Chopper-face had a fancy for some depressing reading materials where the hero always seemed to die to prove his point, the one that came to mind right now was where the hero’s lady joined him. If Dinobot was that selfish, Rattrap would never forgive him.

The sound of a jet engine coming up behind him made the wheeled rodent stop and turn around as Cheetor, Depth Charge, and Optimus came through the foliage. Primal transformed into his robotic mode as he landed, shaking the ground as Depth Charge transformed as well.

“What’s going on, Rattrap?” Primal asked quickly. Before Rattrap had a chance to report, a scream cut through the air which sent the animals scattering. “Let’s move!”

* * *

Megatron put every ounce of his power and anger into the driving blow that he delivered into the torso of the femme placed before him, only to have her form flicker violently before it and Dinobot’s image vanished before his eye.

“What?” he ground out, struggling to pull the sword free from the rock he had managed to embed it into, the spinning blades painfully grinding to a stop. The stomping sound of Dinobot-2 stepping out of the thick foliage in his robot mode, holographic projector in hand, made Megatron begin to fume. His anger quickly turned to shock at the blue glow that started to pour out between the plating on Dinobot’s form.

“You are a fool, Megatron,” Dinobot informed the Predacon with a powerful snarl, a snap of his wrist closing the projector before he tucked it away. “You failed in your first time to accomplish your goal; you’re a fool to believe that you would succeed a second time.”

“I will be victorious! You won’t stop me again!” Megatron vowed. “I will slay the Maximals and use their heads to decorate my throne chamber. Victory will be-“

The tyrant’s monologue ended with a powerful scream as he felt a massive pair of claws grab a hold of the beastial head that covered his torso armor. Looking down he saw the device forcing the plating apart enough for another set to extract from the device to dig further into his armor, ripping apart the protective plating he had in place before something gripped his spark in a powerful hold. Dinobot stabbed his curved claws into the tyrant’s shoulders to keep him in place as Megatron struggled to pull free from the device digging into him.

Ruby had come in under Dinobot’s form and slammed the spark extractor into Megatron, holding onto the device as Megatron fell to his knees, writhing in pain. As the device grabbed a hold of his spark she watched the tyrant’s form flash in and out of existence, and with an anger filled shout she ripped his spark from his torso. The light in his remaining optic died before the frame fell backwards, sliding off of Dinobot’s claws with a shrill scrape.

The spark in the device continued to struggle; however, until it shook the spark extractor free from her weakened grip to crash to the ground. As it began to flee the area Ruby watched Dinobot’s sword fly through the air from a powerful throw, piercing the spark before it embedded itself into a tree. As the spark faded out of existence the body before them did as well.

Ruby sank to her knees, blinking her optics in disbelief. It was over. The timeline was no longer in danger. She looked behind her to the bot that had helped her end the threat, only to find him smiling down at her with a predatory look. Dinobot wasn’t glowing anymore, meaning that Rampage’s spark had successfully taken the form back.

“No!” she cried out, realizing that she had wasted the chance to bring Dinobot back. When Dinobot-2 had bitten down on her Dinobot’s spark forcefully left her form to take over the new body before she could extract the spark core. The momentary control he had gained must have utilized the last bit of his power.

Rampage had managed to pull himself back together, and was now looming up beside Dinobot, he too giving her that chilling predatory smile. “Time to play, my sweet. Oh, I promise we will have so much fun.”

The scream of an angry feline echoed powerfully through the jungle, making the Predacons look up moments before the Maximals burst into the clearing. Depth Charge crashed into Rampage as Cheetor headed straight for Dinobot. Rattrap screeched to a halt beside her, quickly transforming before he knelt down beside the femme. She was leaking Energon from several deep punctures that most likely matched Dinobot-2’s jaws, but was focused blankly forward.

“Ruby! Hey, Ruby!” the infiltrator yelled, shaking her a bit out of her shock. She turned her head to look up at her fellow rodent fighter, but the look on her face made his spark feel like it would shatter.

“He’s gone,” she got out weakly. “He’s gone.”

Rattrap’s jaw dropped as he looked up in time to see Dinobot-2 and Rampage fleeing. Waspinator, who somehow managed to survive the whole ordeal, was slowly pulling himself across the ground with his one good hand.

“What were you two thinking?” Primal demanded with his fists on his hips. “I expect better out of both of you. Instead you both blatantly disobeyed orders.”

“I had to try,” Ruby snapped, stumbling to her feet and staring up at the towering Maximal, “especially with Rhinox’s life at stake I couldn’t stand by and do nothing.”

Optimus sighed softly, relaxing his stance as he closed his optics. She has proven time and time again that she would give everything, including her own life, for their survival. Opening his optics again he reached down to scoop her and Rattrap up. “Let’s get back to base, check on Rhinox, and get you two repaired.”

* * *

Rhinox groaned as he started to come to, the dreams of a strange, yet familiar, femme in vibrant fiery orange and gold colors slowly fading, but closed his optics, holding up his now repaired hand, because of the bright light that greeted him as he heard the hiss of the CR chamber door opening. He heard Optimus and Rattrap right outside the chamber, apparently waiting on him to step out. Slowly, because he still felt a few twinges of pain, the engineer stepped out of the chamber and into the cavern.

“How are you feeling?” Primal asked quietly, having knelt down.

“Better than earlier,” he mumbled, glancing towards Rattrap. His best friend looked guilty, not quite meeting his optics, nor tossing out a witty remark or two. “What happened?”

“Ruby led a small team to rescue you. Depth Charge got you back to base just in time.”

The way Primal went silent told Rhinox that there was a lot more. “Is she alright?”

“Chopper-face’s clone tried ta take a bite out of ‘er,” Rattrap finally spoke up, shifting his feet a bit. “She lost de other spark.”

Rhinox’s jaw dropped at the news. The heartache had to be terrible for her if the spark had been either option that had come to mind when he first discovered it. “Where is she now?”

“She’s been in her quarters since she got out of the repair chamber and found out that you were going to survive,” Optimus replied. “No one’s had the heart to go interrupt her mourning, but seeing that you're better might cheer her up some."

Nodding, Rhinox quickly excused himself, leaving Rattrap and Optimus to head back to the command center and back to their scanning posts. Her Megatron was there, but maybe in the battle Rattrap and Depth Charge had not noticed the difference. Quickly heading up to the small anti-chamber that over looked the Ark, he knocked on the metal crate she had near the doorway.

“Ruby?” he called out. When silence continued to be his reply he walked into her chamber.

There had been a half hearted attempt to repack Dinobot’s belongings, creates still open and half filled as they were scattered around the room. The optic that had sat on the shelf above her desk was missing now. Frowning, he gave the room a once over before he went to search the rest of the base. She had to be somewhere, but after a thorough search he found himself back at the command center.

Optimus and Rattrap turned their curiosity his way as he began to run the internal scanners. “What’s wrong, Rhinox?”

Looking back up at his commander, Rhinox gave a grave sigh. “Ruby’s missing.”

* * *

Her foe might be gone, but she still had work to do. There was only one way to prevent an issue like this from happening again. From everything she had learned from her family, replaying every story they had told her while she was growing up, she knew that she had to do to put the game in her favor. The Maximals were going to win the Beast Wars again; she just needed to hedge her bets.

As the weak sunlight managed to filter its way through the thick canopy of the jungle, Ruby retraced her steps to the group of fallen trees. It took all the effort she could get out of her tiny frame, but she smiled in satisfaction as she managed to clear away the metallic object that had been buried there. A quick check of the computer systems confirmed two things: it was a blank and the locator beacon had been damaged.

As she ran a hand over the top, Ruby nodded to herself. She’d only have one chance to pull her plan off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Alright! I think I got this out how it had pretty much been in my head. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	11. Antipositional

Things were relatively quiet around the base for once. It gave the Maximals a moment to focus on fortifying the base against any possible attack that Megatron could be planning. With most of the work being completed without the constant Predacon interruptions, it left the Maximals with some free time to work on their own side projects. In the quiet of the command center, Rhinox and Optimus were focused on their own tasks.

Primal was running simulation attacks for hypothetical attacks on their current defenses, making adjustments for both sides as he saw fit. Rhinox was finalizing a program he felt he would utilize sooner rather than later thanks to Silverbolt telling him that Black Arachnia mentioning that she felt she was close to making a huge change in her life. On the command table sat the spark extractor, retrieved and repaired by Ruby, it was one of the first things Rhinox had completed with the extra time mostly because he had trouble leaving a project incomplete, even if its purpose had passed.

Cheetor came up the lift from the cavern his room resided in, giving a happy greeting to his commander as he passed by the towering bot. Optimus turned a bit at first, but then focused down at his scout. “Heading out for Jack and Una’s lessons?”

“Yes, Big Bot,” Cheetor smiled. “They’re doing surprisingly well.”

“That’s nice to hear. Have a good time.”

Cheetor happily made his way to the blast doors, the cameras watching as he transformed before taking off. Frowning thoughtfully, Optimus glanced at the scanning station for a moment before he opened up a communication channel.

“Optimus to Rattrap.”

“ _Dis is yer revved-up rollin’ rodent! Whacha need?”_ Rattrap’s rather happy voice came over the small speaker on Primal’s work station.

* * *

Rattrap didn’t care what the assignment was, just as long as he got a chance to get out of the base to do it. It was rather boring hauling boxes and crates around all the time, so he practically jumped at the idea of a bit of fresh air. Optimus even suggested that he take a friend along, too.

Finding her in her room was hit or miss most days, but if she wasn’t working on the daily chores Optimus dished out before sunrise they hardly saw her. It was almost as if she became a phantom after the outcome of mission she planned and led. Rhinox was alive thanks to her ability to somehow get Depth Charge and Rampage to actually work together that night. Dinobot and Ruby had planned on his return to the Maximals somehow, but the memory upload into Dinobot-2 failed or Dinobot’s spark wasn’t strong enough to take the body over. Either way she took the loss hard.

It also left Rattrap feeling guilty since he knew their secret, but he didn’t think that the others needed to know the details. It was a hard loss, darkening the small flash of hope that they all shared for whatever future would come. There was a small memorial service for the lost sparkling, but Ruby had wished to not focus too much on the loss. Watching her pack away Dinobot’s thing once again was somber enough, the crates now resting in one of the storage caves.

The Transmetal rodent walked into the small cavern, frowning at empty feeling that surrounded him since Ruby had consolidated her belongings to one small corner. He found her standing in front of her desk, focused and manipulating a holographic world map, which was the only light source in the room. There were several points of different colors that appeared or disappeared as she manipulated whatever program she was running. Leaning against the entryway Rattrap crossed his arms over his torso armor as he watched for a while, observing to figure out what exactly she was doing. A lot of orange dots looked like they might be in familiar places, but he wasn’t quite sure.

“Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to speak?” Ruby asked after a while, not looking away from her work.

Her sudden question really didn’t surprise Rattrap as much as it might have after the take charge attitude she had the other night. Smirking, Rattrap tossed a thumb over his shoulder. “Optimus said ta take ya ta get some fresh air. Cheetor’s tryin’ ta teach the kiddos ‘n Op doesn’t want ‘im out dere alone.”

Ruby was quiet as she moved her hands around to adjust the map before her, making it focus on one spot. There was a blue dot in the area she was focused on, making her nod a bit. The area looked exactly like the little school area Cheetor had set up for Jack and Una. Rattrap’s optics narrowed a bit as he committed as much of it to memory before she shut it off.

“Some air sounds good. I can scout the area from above while you keep an eye on the kids.”

With a playful bow, Rattrap swept his arms to the side to allow her to pass first, which at least earned him a quiet ‘Thank you’. It was a start, at least.

* * *

He was lying on his back. It was the first thing he became aware of and, for what felt like the longest time, that was the extent of his knowledge. Dreams of his past became violently altered by the seeds from the threats and fears that Megatron had planted. His guilt twisted his altered memories violently, making him question the sacrifice he had asked of his grand-sparkling.

She had seemed capable, strong willed, and resourceful; everything he knew she needed to succeed. It was what she was willing to do to succeed that made him regret sending her. Not only had she sacrificed her physical well being, but her emotional as well. Despite all of her hard work there had been no real change in what the future had become.

It was the sound of voices that began to pull him away from the dark thoughts that plagued his recovery. Both were familiar to him, but one he knew deep down inside was impossible for him to hear again. She was gone, violently ripped away before her time. Her life with them had been stolen and he had never been able to perform one of his miracles to change that terrible truth.

The voices had gone silent as he groaned, willing himself back into the physical world, but two sets of footsteps that quickly approached him on either side confused him. Bright light greeted him as he opened his optics, but the figures on either side of him helped block its full force. Waspinator’s shiny purple multi-mirror like optics were wide with his pleased demeanor, obviously glad that his friend was recovering. It was the femme’s green optics that held Rhinox’s attention though. He was unable to form words as he sat up, still focused on her warm smile.

She had changed, her armor now adorned in fiery orange and gold tones, obviously she couldn’t have returned how she was taken, but he still recognized her. After all the vorns that had passed hers was a face he never thought he would ever see again, but he knew that deep down he would always know who she was. In a way he helped father her, this little spark that had defied its premature end before she even escaped the stasis pod. Despite everything that welled up inside of him, everything he had wished to say before she had vanished on them all, there was one question that he blurted out before everything else could be set right in his processor.

“How?”

* * *

Her calculations were correct; there was a stasis pod that had crashed near where Cheetor had been holding his classes for Jack and Una. Unfortunately the Maximal inside had not survived, the protoform and spark did not hold out long enough for the pod to scan for an alternate mode. It was sad news either way Ruby looked at it. It was one less mark on her map as well, giving her confirmation that some of her calculations were indeed viable.

Noting the exact location for later retrieval, Ruby managed to get back to the others in time for the Predacon attack. Aiding Rattrap and Depth Charge with Una’s rescue, the time traveler was rather happy that this little adventure did not deviate from its telling. The little human was unharmed and sporting a new shiny trophy from her ability to outwit her Predacon captives, a trophy that she wore proudly in her hair. Thanks to the missing trinket Megatron’s plan literally blew up in his face, leaving the tyrant and his troops gathering their pieces for possibly days. It would have been an ideal time to end his life, but Dinobot-2 was there and was capable of quick healing due to his spark. There was also the vacuum taking Megatron out now would cause. No doubt Tarantulas would attempt to step up and take command, but would he be able to succeed against the likes of Rampage and Dinobot-2?

As she worked on doing a few decorative loops with Una’s hair, using the stabilizing crystal as a hair pin to hold the style in place, Ruby was deep in thought. By the time the three Maximals had walked her back to her tribe Ruby had realized that she’d have to wait until Tigerhawk showed up to take out the Predacon base and scattering the opposing force before she could act.

Watching as Una ran to her father and brother, Ruby sighed as the lonesome pain struck again. Dinobot had sacrificed so much to save the humans, only to do so again to save her. What did she have to show for it? A broken spark and the possible loss of the war for the Maximals still. If she was not there then Dinobot’s spark would have taken over the body before Rampage’s core was added to it, leaving him able to aid the Maximals after Rampage was destroyed by Depth Charge. Sure, it was purely speculation, but from everything she had been told and everything she had witnessed herself it was the only realistic set of actions. Closing her optics against the pain, Ruby turned away to begin the long walk back to the base.

“She doesn’t look so good,” Depth Charge grunted as he and Rattrap watched Ruby walk away before they began to leave the area themselves.

“She really took it hard when she lost de spark,” Rattrap said with a frown.

“It’s hard when your spark-line suddenly ends with you.”

Looking up slightly at the towering bot next to him, Rattrap realized that Depth Charge was speaking from experience. He had heard about the tragedy of Omicron like the rest of Cybertron, but there were always so many personal details that were left out of the public reports. It also left the infiltrator wondering exactly what Rampage did to the young when he got his hands on them, but any ideas that came to mind quickly made him feel ill. The young were inexperienced, easily frightened by horrible monsters. They were probably tortured the most.

Looking forward again, Rattrap realized that he had lost visual of the little femme. Switching on his scanners he frowned again when she didn’t show up. When Ruby suddenly burst from the trees in her flight mode, taking off without them, Primal’s second-in-command was unhappily shocked. “How is she hidin’ from my sensors?”

“No clue,” Depth Charge grunted. “She did the same thing the other night.”

“Dat actually explains quite a bit,” Rattrap mumbled. “Doesn’t matter right now. Let’s get ya back ta base fer repairs.”

“Good, the sooner I get fixed the sooner I can get back to tracking down Rampage.”

* * *

She was out; she might as well check other areas she had marked while there was an actual moment of quiet. The night had stayed clear, the half moon glowing brightly as it crossed the sky above her. She didn’t even know if her plan was going to succeed. She had to make sure that at least one pod was at the right place at the right time and she had to make sure she was as well. When she couldn’t even trust what she recalled from all of the war stories she grew up with she felt as if boulders were landing on her.

On a small cliff side she decided to rest and wait out the weighty thoughts that consumed her processor. In her robot mode she sat, her legs dangling off the end as she looked over the rolling seaside waters, the moonlight and clouds reflecting off of the undulating surface.

“ _The ship approached the base from the ocean side,”_ Optimus had told the wide eyed child that sat on her grand-sparker’s knee. _“It was a terrifying sight to see the Nemesis arise from the ocean, like a leviathan searching for its next meal.”_

“I have no way to find the ship on my own, so I can’t disable it without following Megatron.” Ruby sighed as she pounded the heel of her hand on her forehead. “Think girl. What’s next? Auntie Arachnia’s upgrade should happen soon, that’s only good for us. After that it’s Megatron’s attack on the base and his upgrade. I changed the door access codes, so that should be a non-issue, which means I avoided having to face the dragon again. As long as Auntie shouldn’t have to get into the Ark, then no one will notice the change.”

Pulling one of her legs up, she wrapped her arms around the appendage and rested her forehead on her knee. “There’s still the issue of Tigerhawk. Can I even get to them before they merge or do they merge before arriving back on Earth? If I give them a new form, could I prevent their loss? Gah! There’s too many questions, so many ways that all of this could go horribly wrong. What if I’m the reason that the Maximals lose?”

She blinked her optics open as she felt a couple of wet drops hit her leg, seeing the glow of her tears as they slowly ran down her armor. She felt horribly alone. Up until the night that they had vanquished the future Megatron she still had Dinobot with her, could feel his emotions and was comforted by the fact that she could still save him. Now there was a chance that her actions made the terrible future she had left behind.

How does one go about saving the future from themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.
> 
> I always felt like “Go With the Flow” never fit quite right in the series. Later on I discovered that it was the episode that was made to replace “Dark Glass” since they had a gap due to the cut. I felt that a small mention of bits from the episode would help keep a timeline for the story, but there wasn’t much more to add to it or change.


	12. Crossing the Rubicon

When she got caught moving more equipment in the middle of the night Black Arachnia had almost began to panic, that was until the figure stepped into the full moonlight. Ruby, in her robot mode, smiled down at the black widow spider that had frozen as soon as she stepped out from behind the small group of rocks, pressed her finger to her lips, signaling that they should remain quiet before she transformed into her own beast mode to help take part of the load. Black Arachnia’s eight eyes blinked slowly in confusion, but shrugged and continued on. The Maximal flying squirrel had yet to do anything to betray her trust, but she wasn’t going to really take a chance with this. If Ruby asked any questions about the project, the Predacon wasn’t going to answer them.

The pair made their journey in silence until they had reached the cave over an hour away. Black Arachnia was the first to transform, giving a satisfied sigh at her nearly completed project. When she heard Ruby transform behind her she half turned and prepared for the inevitable questions. Still when none came she was both relieved and curious herself. Her friend silently helped organize the supplies before she finally spoke.

“I think there’s a stasis pod in the area,” the smaller femme said quietly. “I’m going to check that out. If you need my help, give me a buzz.”

“Aren’t you going to ask what I’m doing?” Black Arachnia asked, both relieved and rather disappointed about the fight she had prepared for, but never came. The kind, warm smile that spread across Ruby’s face confused her even more.

“I’m not going to ask, just like you’re not going to ask why I was looking for stasis pods. Like I said, if you need me, call. If not, I’ll meet you back at the base.”

Before anything else could be said, Ruby had transformed back into her beast mode, opened up her jets, and flew out of the cave opening. Black Arachnia just shrugged it off and began to work on her project. She hoped to be done and back at the base before Silverbolt noticed her missing again and decides to come looking for her. She wanted this to be a big surprise.

* * *

Ruby grunted as she pulled more rubble from around the location she had calculated, stretching her sore back as more rocks fell away from the opening. When the plants began to grow back in the area they had done so with a vengeance. She had to clear away huge intertwining vines that had actually grown around the crater site before she could begin to move the rocks out of the way. With the damage from the impact she worried about what she would find. But as she worked, a pair of red optics watched her from the jungle.

Rattrap had tried to check on Ruby in her room, but found it empty. Quickly cracking the code to her little map program he found that some of the dots had changed. He has cross-referenced some of the points on her map with logs that they had kept on the computer. Dots that were marked green were locations that they had found and recovered stasis pods. The blue dot that he had noticed where Cheetor held his lessons for the human children had turned red, and so had a handful of other dots on the map. Other dots that had previously been blue were now orange. But one of the familiar points on the map confused him. It was near the location that they had rescued Rhinox, but this dot was purple. Only three blue dots remained on the map. Picking the closest one, the infiltrator had decided to check it out for himself.

The location was nothing special when he arrived, having canvassed the area in his non-rolling beast mode until he heard a flight propulsion system in the air. Quickly transforming and taking cover in the thick vines he watched as Ruby landed in her beast form and begin to scout the area herself. With how carefully she searched it was clear that she was looking for something in particular. Again her signature was missing, making him frown a bit. What was she trying to hide or find?

Ruby had quickly taken care of the vines and efficiently moved the rocks away, obviously focused on her task at hand. Only a couple times did she pause to work out the tension she had built up in her hydraulics, but never once did he hear her complain about the difficult task. If only Rattrap could have gotten half of her work ethic out of Dinobot at any given time. Smirking, he realized that Primal probably would be wishing the same thing out of him.

She had finally stopped digging long enough to check out the crater she had uncovered, giving a tired sigh after a long while. Whatever it was, she was not pleased. She took the time to drag some of the vines back over the hole before she took to the air. Rattrap waited a full cycle before he crawled out of his hiding place and quickly investigated her quarry.

“Holey Swiss cheese!” he exclaimed.

“ _Optimus Primal to all units, return to base immediately!”_

Rattrap frowned at the serious tone Primal had as his voice came over his communicator, knowing that it was something serious. Ruby couldn’t have gotten back to the base that quickly to inform Optimus or Rhinox about her find, and the only other thing that could come to mind was a Predacon attack. Whatever it was, he’d have to come back to help dig out the stasis pod she uncovered.

* * *

Depth Charge frowned as he flew over the land, his scanners busy with tracking down Rampage and Dinobot-2’s signatures. He didn’t want to focus on how his troubles had doubled since Megatron pulled his little stunt, but he figured that he would have to take out both halves of the spark to take out Rampage. What information he had gathered about Dinobot, both from what the other Maximals had told him and what he had hacked out of the database, the former Predacon was definitely a piece of work. Between him changing alliances, because he wasn’t sure what side of the war he wanted to be on, to the selfless sacrifice he had made to save the humans, it was clear that when it came down to satisfying his honor, he gave it his all. Also, to have put up with the type of relationship he had with the hard-headed runt of the group he had to have been missing a few chips in his processor.

His sensors bleeped a couple of times, showing one of his targets on the move in the area before it suddenly disappeared. By how quickly it was moving he would guess it was Dinobot prowling, but why was he in the area? What could the Predacons be searching for? Dropping down closer to the ground, he caught something with his beastial eyes that his sensors failed to detect. The moonlight was glinting off of a small form that was digging around, illuminating the burnt gold and red structure as she struggled to shove rocks away from a cave in. From his vantage point he could see the old scarring on the landscape that had come something crashing a while back, its possible end point where the figure was crawling around.

Ruby looked up sharply as she heard the approach of a flier, frowning as she watched Depth Charge transform and land with a thud nearby. Sighing she stood up straighter to glare down at him. “Primal called everyone back to base. What are you doing here?”

“Doing my usual sweeps,” came the gruff reply. “What are you doing here?”

“Stuff,” she snapped, turning back to her work. “He’s going to be at the base. Why don’t you go do _that_?”

“And how do you know that, little girl?”

Sighing again, she tossed the rock she had picked up with both hands to send it rolling down his way. They shared a glare for the longest time before she rolled her red optics before going back to work. “Both sides are going to be busy at the base tonight, I’m utilizing the distraction to get some work done that I haven’t been able to do before now. So _go_ away.”

Depth Charge laughed a bit, “Not your lucky night tonight then. I’ve tracked Dinobot to this area.”

Looking up and around with a quiet alarm, Ruby glanced around as she controlled her surge of panic. Wasn’t he at the attack, too? Auntie Arachnia, Silverbolt and Rhinox had told her their aspect of tonight’s events, but all they had told her was that the Predacons attacked the base, not exactly who had participated in the assault.

He chuckled as he could see aspects of her beast mode peek through. “If you’re so worried about it, why not let me help you get your little job done faster?”

Taking a reluctant breath, the small femme nodded before returning to her work. “Fine. The sooner I get this done the better.”

With a couple of leaps, Depth Charge joined her on the pile of rubble. They worked in companionable silence, quickly uncovering their prize. Blinking in surprise before Depth Charge grabbed a hold of the end of the stasis pod, he grunted as he pulled the item free, sending more rocks skittering down in the process. With the pod settled on the ground outside of the crash zone the manta ray backed away to let Ruby have access to the computer systems.

Ruby popped open the computer access point, quickly working with the system in search of whatever she was looking for. As he watched her Depth Charge was left wondering why the other Maximals weren’t looking for the pods. Could it have been what happened to her sparkling that sent her searching for the Axalon’s missing crew? He knew the need to make up for the feeling of absolute failure after the loss of one’s future. It was part of what kept him going, why he was so determined to give Rampage the justice befitting his crimes.

After she closed the computer access point, Ruby rubbed her head. “It’s gone, too.”

There was such a painful resignation in her voice that cut him to the core. “How many have you found like this?”

“The simpler question would be: How many were viable?” Before she gave him a chance to ask for the answer she straightened herself and began to walk away.

Quickly looking between the pod and the Maximal walking away, Depth Charge became confused. “You’re just going to leave it here?”

“I’m running out of time, Depth Charge. Sunrise is in a few mega-cycles and I still have one more place to check out.”

“Then I’ll go with you.”

His offer made her stop walking at least. He could tell that she was trying not to yell at him by the way she clenched her fist. After what felt like an eternity she started to walk away again.

“Go help the others, Depth Charge.”

“No can do, little girl.”

“Go away.”

“Dinobot is still unaccounted for in the area. I’m tagging along to protect you.”

She did stop again, half turning to glare at him. There was a defiant spirit in her optics that looked familiar, but he couldn’t place where exactly he had seen it from.

“No, your job isn’t to protect me,” Ruby snapped. “Nor is it Rattrap’s, Optimus’, or even Rhinox’s place to protect me. Before this, I was on Cybertron. Before this,” she pointed to the half orb on her torso, “there was peace. It wasn’t perfect, but it was free. That turned into a nightmare in a spark-pulse. No, Depth Charge, _you_ are not here to protect me. My job is to protect you and the others. The direct threat might be gone now, but things changed that night. I have to make sure that it doesn’t affect the outcome. Things are almost at an end here and I need to make sure that it will end _my way_.”

Depth Charge stared at her for the longest time, her little Primal-like speech circling around in his processor. He knew what night she was referring. It still felt strange to have been forced to work with Rampage at first, but he still didn’t have a clue as to what had happened between when he got Rhinox out of there and he returned with the others to find her almost at the receiving end of Rampage’s and Dinobot’s twisted ideas.

Silently he transformed into his flight mode and hovered in front of her. “Hop on. We can dig it out faster together.”

Ruby only nodded curtly before she did as he requested, the pair quickly taking off for the next set of coordinates.

* * *

From the visual protection of the out cropping of rocks that surrounded the area, Dinobot-2, in his robot mode, peeked out and watched the pair leave. Working his jaw from side to side with a growl, he watched them fade into the night sky. He had smelt her in the area, having been out prowling for some sort of juicy prey to sink his teeth into, but had followed her from one stop to the next, silently watched her digging around in the rocks and dirt. Expired protoforms didn’t do either side any favors, but why was she searching for them now? Quickly transforming into his beast mode, Dinobot began the on foot pursuit of his prey. If they did come across a viable stasis pod then Megatron would want it for his newest recruit.

The cool air rushed across his metallic form, adding to the exhilarating feeling of the hunt. He had felt something similar the night he hunted down Black Arachnia for Megatron, but this … he felt like there was something more satisfying waiting for him at the end of this hunt. Something he only got a small taste of before.

* * *

The last pod location actually made Ruby glad that Depth Charge had practically demanded to tag along. The violent, near destruction of the planet that had caused the pods to crash in the first place had actually cut a deep gash into the rock, allowing a nearby river to divert into it, which turned into a sizable lake. Unfortunately her map did not show the change, which left her rather surprised. She had no choice but to pace along the shore line as she waited.

Depth Charge slowly swept the underwater area with is radar, having it tuned to detect Cybertronian alloys. The pod might have crashed here, but there was a chance that the water current had dislodged it and swept it further downstream. He had been at this for nearly two mega-cycles, but he was also taking his time to make sure he didn’t miss it. She seemed determined to find any functional stasis pod, but would not tell him why. Naturally he assumed it was to help bring another fighter into the war. Primal could use another hand to help out.

Maybe he could be a bit more helpful around the base. It certainly seemed like he got more chances to fight Rampage when he stuck around the other Maximals. It wouldn’t really be fair to the others if he used them as bait, but his foe did like to go after a weaker target. He also recognized the look in Rampage’s optics when they got back to the clearing, the dangerous Cybertronian and his half-brother glaring down at the injured femme before them. If they had arrived any later then they more than likely would have found parts of Ruby littering the place.

Shaking his head to himself, Depth Charge rushed to the surface. He had to get these dark thoughts out of his mind so he could focus. Bursting out of the water, he transformed into his robot mode, feeling the water running down his frame as the wind began to warm with the rising sun. The hopeful look Ruby greeted him as she turned around slowly faded as she realized that he had yet to find anything. Dang it, he hated to disappoint any femme. Even the strong ones seemed to have this look in their optics that could rip his spark out of his torso in sympathy.

“Don’t give me that look,” he almost snapped, but took a deep breath that he let go with as a sigh. “Just because I couldn’t find it right now doesn’t mean its not down there. We are going to need to head back to the base to get our assignments if we want to keep Primal’s suspicions away from your little search.”

“Daily duties,” she agreed with a shake of her head. “Alright, go on ahead. I’ll catch up in a couple cycles. It will also let me update my map. Who knows, if I feed it the right factors it might give me a better possible location.”

Eyeing her for a long moment, Depth Charge leapt up to transform into his flight mode before taking off towards the volcano. He knew that she wouldn’t be able to continue the search on her own, and his own scanners had not detected Dinobot again that night, but he was still leery. Something wasn’t right with this tiny femme. Not only did she feel too comfortable giving orders for being a grunt on some exploration ship, but she did so with a well practiced confidence. Even he had to admit it took big bearings of chrome steel to not only slap him upside the head with a branch nearly the size of herself, but Rampage as well. It was crude, but effective. Maybe she had been giving Primal pointers.

He was sure that Optimus was going to give him some crappy scouting assignment, so he would get that done and go back to searching for her. What else was he going to do with his day?

* * *

Back at the lake, Ruby sat on a sizable boulder, her arms wrapped around her left leg she had brought up to rest her chin on, as she watched the sunrise. Her distraction time had ended by now. Black Arachnia now had her Transmetal-2 form and the alien enhancements that went along with it. She really wasn’t sure when she would have an opportunity to search the area again on her own and she knew she was running out of time.

As the morning sunlight illuminated her on the rock, Dinobot watched her from his own cover. His holographic projector had become quite useful, especially when he added a signal dampening feature that somehow he was able to build from just an idle thought in his processor. It was an upgrade that he was keeping a secret at the moment, for some reason not feeling very comfortable about giving its specs to Megatron. He liked being able to watch his little morsel, waiting patiently for the opportunity to sink his teeth into her frame again. The soft spoken words that came from her just drifted over the birdsong, making him pause in his advance to listen.

“Dinobot, oh Dinobot! Wherefore art thou, Dinobot? Deny thy sparker and refuse thy faction; or, if thou will not, be sworn to my love, and I’ll no longer be Maximal. It is thy faction that is my enemy; your honor, though Predacon, was still your own. But what is a Predacon? It is not hand, nor claw, nor receptors, nor any other part that is forged by Primus. Oh, be only Cybertronian!”

“Why is she lamenting over me?” he whispered to himself, watching as the sunlight illuminate her in her deep sorrow. “She is my enemy, but yet she speaks as if her spark breaks over my absence. I recall the fear in her optics that night, but I recall it was not for herself or her well-being. She was not afraid of me, she feared for me.”

His spark surged in his torso, making him groan a bit as his vision blurred slightly, phantom voices bouncing around in his processor.

“ _I don’t have enough clearance to get a good wind under me.” Hopping off the rocks she slowly made her way over to her partner. “Think you can throw me?”_

“ _I’m sure it would be an easy feat, for a warrior of my skills,” he dipped his head down, tilting it to the side to look at her with one of his eyes as he purred a bit, “but the question would be, why would I want to throw away a perfectly good snack?”_

_Ruby just smiled brightly. “I’m hardly snack sized.”_

“ _You’re right,” Dinobot countered. “I’d save you for dessert.”_

She use to trust him, but he was the enemy. He was drawn out of his thoughts when Ruby gave a shaky sigh as she got onto her feet before transforming and taking to the air. With a growl, Dinobot shut off his hologram and stepped into the area, watching as she left. Conflict rolled inside of him, deep to his core. The part of him that wanted to harm her, the part that would enjoy her screams of pain and terror, struggled fiercely with the part that wanted to help her, that deeper piece of him that wanted to hold her close and soothe her pain. With a shake of his head he looked back at the lake, the silvery surface gently splashing against the shore.

Something must be wrong with him.

* * *

When Ruby had gotten back to the base she had arrived just in time for the debriefing from Black Arachnia and Silverbolt about the confrontation that brewed from the justice the white knight has decided he was going to serve on Tarantulas. He had been blindsided by Rampage, who in turn had been taken down by Black Arachnia. She might had grown up with her aunt looking this way, but having gotten use to her previous design for so long it seemed a bit odd to Ruby now. The change would benefit what was heading the Maximal’s way soon. It also meant that things were coming to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.


	13. Master Blaster : Part 1

Why had he been given the slag assignment to do with the women? He could swear, in all of mega-solar cycles, Depth Charge had never heard femmes chatting so much about so many different topics. Subjects had varied from tactical to scientific endeavors to relationships to gossiping about difficult assignments. More than once they had fallen into severe giggles when embarrassing topics came up, which made him feel really uncomfortable being there. Really, women were cruel at times. Not only that, but the two were able to stay focused on their tasks and manage to stay ahead of schedule. The femmes were relaxed around each other, almost like they were close siblings or best friends. He never would have thought that the change Black Arachnia went through would have changed her so drastically, though she still kept some of her bad girl charm.

Shaking his head Depth Charge focused back on the fried circuit board he had been replacing for some of the scanning relays that had been damaged in the storm the night before, but still listened in while Ruby shared bits of her life before she crashed here on Earth. He wouldn’t admit it, but it helped him relax some as well.

“I swear I have probably seen more plays and musicals than one bot should be subjected to,” the smallest of the group laughed, gently swinging her syncro-laser around. “What is worse is when I’d catch myself either randomly quoting lines or singing songs from the productions. Granted, the first Ambassador had a love for Shakespeare that I thought I’d never find in anyone else, that was until I ran into Dinobot, but at least he was tolerable to go out with.”

“He and Grape-face always had a bad habit of monologuing, didn’t they?” Black Arachnia asked, glancing up at her friend.

Ruby giggled, focusing back in on her section of work. “Only two reasons to do so. You either love to hear yourself speak or you are talking your problems out loud to gain and outside perspective. Plays do it because the audience can’t read minds.”

“I bet you can guess which is Megatron’s reason,” the Transmetal-2 black widow replied sarcastically, which sent the girls into a fit of giggles again. “I even asked him about it.”

“Something along the lines of ‘only I understand myself’?”

“Pretty much.”

The giggles burst out again and eventually faded to quiet as they all focused back on their tasks. Ruby gave a satisfied smile as she closed up her section, standing up straight as she dusted off her hands. “This one’s done.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding.” Depth Charge looked up at her in disbelief. “How can it be done already when you two have done more chatting than working?” Ruby’s playful smirk was actually pleasant to see, but he did his best to not return it. Instead he did his best to glare at her.

After a few moments Ruby just shrugged it off. “Just good at working around others. You should see the twins on my team, that’s a pair that would surprise you.”

“He’s just trying to figure out how femmes are able to multi-task more efficiently,” Black Arachnia stated mater-of-factly as she closed up her section.

“Magpies, the both of you,” he grumbled as he went back to work.

As the girls walked off a bit he looked up to watch them as they headed towards the next relay. He had actually gleaned quite a bit of information which helped answer a few questions that came up recently. Finding out that Ruby had been the Head of Security, especially having to deal with humans as well as Cybertronians, explained where she felt comfortable enough tossing around orders. It did not; however, answer the question of why she was looking for stasis pods by herself? Maybe the answer was a simple as his own issue; maybe she got tired of Primal screwing things up so she took matters into her own hands.

Just the sound of the male voice over his communicator was almost a relief in and of itself, if only because the women actually stopped chatting to listen as well.

“ _Rhinox to all field units. Optimus has requested everyone to return to base.”_

“Awww, do we have to? We were having fun!” Ruby sounded like a child as she replied to the message, which made Black Arachnia hold her hand up to her mouth to help stifle her giggles.

“ _Sorry, Little One. Optimus’ orders.”_ Rhinox’s humor was evident in his voice at the pouty response.

“Oh, alright. We’ll be there soon. Ruby out.” With a playful sigh she looked at her companions. “Looks like our little outing just got cut short.”

“Yeah, well, how about you two head back to the base while I finish up here? I could use the quiet to get some stuff done,” Depth Charge grunted as he shut the relay he was working on. He had wanted to get back to searching that lake for the missing pod for her, but had not gotten a chance to in the week since that night. The way her optics lit up with her smile as Ruby caught onto what he was planning made his spark skip a pulse. No wonder Dinobot fell for the little femme.

“Alright,” she nodded, “we’ll see you at the base.”

He watched as both femmes transformed into their beast modes and begin to walk back towards the base, their previous conversation picking back up quickly with their laughter echoing off of some of the rocks around them. Shaking his head, Depth Charge went back to work on the remaining scanning relay.

* * *

Something hard settled into the pits of their fuel pumps as the femmes came upon their base, its blast door standing open without a guard posted. Silverbolt should have been at the doors, by now possibly rushing up to greet his beloved and give a polite nod to their comrade.

“Something’s not right,” Black Arachnia mumbled quietly, more as if she was thinking out loud than trying to strike up conversation.

Both of the women transformed into their robot modes before proceeding with caution as they entered the darkened base. Black Arachnia had noticed Ruby seemed to be shaking slightly, but she couldn’t place if it was fear over the foreboding cavern that they had called home for so long or if she was scared over what they would find. Glancing back she saw that the smaller bot had a firm, battle mask on as they continued deeper into the dark. She did not envy the young femme, after everything that had happened recently she would likely be thinking the worst as well.

The small magma river that ran behind the command center illuminated some of the area, but it still cast most of their home in shadow. They decided to go around the huge central support for the upper command center to check for any damage or to see if Rattrap, Rhinox, and Cheetor were in their rooms, but they also looked around as if searching for something to jump out at them. There was still power going to the central area, but the dim light from read outs and consoles located around the central pillar did little to aid them. They were rather surprised that the lift was powered, but allowed it to take them up to the main area.

“If this is a surprise party, somebody’s going to be eating cyber-venom.”

It was enough to take some of the edge off of her companion, the stifled snort-giggle Ruby tried to hide behind her hand bringing a slight smile to Black Arachnia’s face as they walked further onto the bridge.

“See if you can get anyone on the coms,” Ruby mumbled. “I’ll see what I can do about the lights.”

Nodding, Black Arachnia carefully made her way through the gloom and began to input the commands to bring up communications. Both femmes quickly turned around when Optimal Optimus suddenly called out to them. Ruby actually found it quite disturbing that they didn’t even hear his approach, his usual gait rather audible from at least a short distance, especially on the metallic floor panels.

“Optimus! Are you contra-circuited? I almost slagged you! What’s going on?” Black Arachnia chided the Maximal leader, quite upset over having her spark nearly spooked out of her torso plate.

“Power failure,” Primal replied, his form twitching suddenly for a few nano-clicks. “Where’s Depth Charge? I ordered you all back to base.”

Twitching made both femmes eye their leader questionably, especially when his vocal emitter began to sound odd. As Black Arachnia began to explain Depth Charges’ excuse for staying behind Ruby’s optics went wide as she suddenly remembered something.

“Arachnia! Run!”

Trusting the younger femme’s instincts, because her own were screaming that something was seriously wrong, the Transmetal-2 black widow began to run towards the open end of the command center. The vice lock grip that secured around her made her scream out as Optimus grabbed a hold of her. She only paused for a moment when she heard the familiar power-up whine and fire of an optic laser, Ruby’s form flickering in a bright light as she screamed before she collapsed onto the floor. Dinobot stepped into the gloom, scooping her up with one claw to flip her onto her back, resting her on the holo-table. Ruby’s optics focused up on the sick smile that greeted her before the Predacon looked up at his leader.

“Paralyzed enough to observe but not interfere, just as you requested.”

“Ah, excellent, yeess,” Megatron stated smugly as he and most of his troops stepped into what little light was in the command center at the time. Focusing up at Black Arachnia, the Predacon leader took in her changed form for a moment. “I’m glad you finally made it. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Grape-face,” Black Arachnia snapped, not really thrilled to have her old comrades over for a visit.

“Surprised, Sugar-bot?”

She focused back up at Optimus as his voice changed to one she had trouble believing came from the bot holding her. “Your voice?!”

“Couldn’t play the monkey forever lil’ darlin’.” Quickstrike’s voice coming from Optimus’ mouth was quite shocking, making Black Arachnia wonder exactly how Megatron was pulling this scheme of his off as she struggled to break free from the tightening grip he gave her. She stopped her struggle as she saw the hover platform that housed the device Quickstrike was utilizing to control Primal lower into view. “How ‘bout a little kiss, Sugar-bot?”

Being forced to kiss Primal never figured into Black Arachnia’s nightmares, until now, especially as Quickstrike slowly pulled her closer to the puckered lips of the Maximal commander. “Let go of me you metal monkey!”

The rest of the base’s lights suddenly snapped on, illuminating the slowly lowering one of the cages from the Predacon craft as the horrendous sound of the clacking chain echoing throughout the cavern. The spider’s optics went wide as she saw the rest of her comrades residing inside. Silverbolt and Cheetor had sustained structural damage from the initial fight, her sensors telling her that Rhinox and Rattrap had been poisoned. The only card she had up her sleeve was Depth Charge, whenever he decided to actually follow orders.

“Seven little Maximals. Well, I’ve almost collected the whole set,” Megatron gloated before giving into one of his triumphant laughs. When he finally stopped his cackle, the tyrant began to issue his orders. “Rampage, see to the traitor.”

“But Boss … you said-“ Quickstrike began to counter, only to be interrupted by an angry leader.

“Silence fool! I need you for more … important matters.”

With an audible pout, Quickstrike commanded Primal’s form to set Black Arachnia down on the table. Quickly glancing down at her immobilized comrade the newly turned Maximal realized that she had to get out of the base and get Depth Charge’s help. As Megatron began to give his orders to Dinobot to dispose of the missing Maximal, she saw it as her opportunity to quickly flee. Leaping from the command table she thought she had a chance until a powerful claw clamped around her midsection, arresting her attempt to flee. The Predacon tyrant didn’t seem to care about her attempted escape, but continued issuing his orders to his subordinates as if the matter meant nothing at all to him. Then his plan finally came into light, Black Arachnia glancing up at her former commander as he triumphantly stated his next phase.

“The Ark awaits!”

As the Predacons began to disperse, Dinobot glanced one last time over at the tiny femme that Quickstrike was picking up in Primal’s left hand as if she were a child’s doll. He had immobilized her as ordered, but there was a chance of the temporary affects wearing off while he was gone. With a soft growl he realized that if she did become active that she would not be able to get very far in the tight grip. Turning to the exit, he had to smile in satisfaction. He finally had the chance to hunt again.

Primal’s form followed Megatron to the access door of the Ark, both transforming back into their robotic modes as they landed. Ruby was glaring from her position, a look that Megatron found rather amusing when he caught sight of it.

“Now, now, Ruby. It’s not nice to give such nasty looks to your new master.”

 _I’m squishing your head with my mind,_ she thought to herself. _I’m picturing ripping out your optics and shoving them up your exhaust port. I’ll do it! I swear!_ She managed to get a couple wiggles out of her feet before she sighed to herself. _Just gotta be able to move to do it … Slag! Of all the times to forget a story I had to pick_ this _one!_

“Why is she so special, Boss?” Quickstrike asked, his hand moving her around to where her head flopped to the side of Optimus’ hand with a harsh thud, making Ruby shut her optics in pain.

“Because I want her to observe her utter failure.”

Quickstrike just became even more confused over the rather vague reasoning, but shrugged it off, which again tossed his little captive around like a ragdoll. At Megatron’s command, the pair attempted to transfer the access codes to the Autobot ship to Megatron’s processor, only to be informed that he carried the wrong signature for the procedure to work.

Ruby knew that Megatron caught her snarky look as he frowned, glowering at her in return. If she remembered correctly he was going to try to utilize Primal’s form to gain what he wished, Optimus having told her that he was completely aware of everything he was being forced to do at this moment in time. What they didn’t know was that she never changed the access codes to the Ark back from when she had hacked Teletraan the night that Rhinox had been kidnapped, and she had no intention to do so.

“So, Optimus has taken precautions, but no matter. The key is in my hand.” Focusing back up at his puppet Megatron ordered, “Qucikstrike, command Teletraan-One to stand down.”

The blossoming of hope that had formed in her spark shattered quickly as the ancient computer system granted them access to the precious treasures within. She had to shut her optics as her anger boiled up inside. She never intended on changing the codes back, of course they would be the ones on the Golden Disk that Megatron would steal in the future. From his gloating laughter, she realized that Megatron was reading her face again and was enjoying her little story of failure.

* * *

The mad Predacon crab took his time searching for the perfect location, finding that one of the storage areas not only had plenty of things that he could utilize with his new toy, but the acoustics echoed her voice perfectly. With a flick of his claw he sent his little toy rolling across the rock floor, her grunts that came from each time she struck the ground making him smile as he transformed.

With one more grunt Black Arachnia managed to roll herself onto her back just in time to see Rampage stomping his foot down onto her. Optics wide, she quickly brought both of her hands up in time to keep his foot from smashing in her torso plating, pouring every ounce of power to keep him from completely pinning her down as he laughed in enjoyment.

“You’ll live to regret this, Crab-legs,” the Maximal femme warned her old comrade, trying to shove his foot to the side.

“I regret everything, my sweet,” Rampage informed her before applying more pressure as he cooed, pleasure dripping through his voice. “Struggle as much as you like. I enjoy it.”

“You’ll enjoy this even better,” she snapped up at him.

Just the threat alone made him pause; pondering what pathetic attempt of escape she was planning. When she just stilled, closing her optics, Rampage became even more confused. Really, these femmes were turning out to be real kill joys. He heard a rattling off to his left hand side but still focused down at her as she reopened her optics, which now had a glowing green energy dancing over them. When she focused down at the orb on her torso he looked as well, surprised that it, too, began to glow. Completely entranced by the glow, he followed where she glanced off to. Rampage only had a moment to show his surprise before the floating I-beam crashed into him, sending him flying backwards into the spare lift doors that the Maximals had stored in the chamber.

Looking over at the wreckage, the Maximal femme smiled as she cooed, “Sleep tight, Crab-cakes.”

Black Arachnia was personally glad that Rampage decided to have his fun in the secluded cargo storage cavern. It was a frightening ability she had discovered one night right after she had recovered her Maximal self, that the alien addition to the Transmetal form had given her telekinesis. Fortunately for her on the night she had discovered her little gift Silverbolt had been overnight monitor duty and she had been alone in their room. She didn’t know how to explain it to the others and was fearful over what they would think about the issue. She knew that she would eventually have to tell Silverbolt about it, but he would insist that she’d have Rhinox study it. The longer she put that trial off, the better.

With a soft sigh as she peeked out from the doorway to check to see if the coast was clear as she began to wonder if there would be an eventually. She didn’t have time to go retrieve Depth Charge, and chances were that Dinobot had found him by now. By the time they were done fighting the others would probably have been ended by whatever Megatron was planning. She could still warn him, maybe before they began to fight. She opened her comm as she bee-lined for the command center, knowing she had to get the others back up and running and fast. She’d need all of their help to fight against Primal, if they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading!


	14. Master Blaster : Part 2

Grunting, Depth Charge transformed into his robot mode and landed with a thud on the ground. He had searched the lake, which was glistening in a fiery gold of the setting sun, over twice already. He had already followed the coordinates that Ruby had supplied him as to where the stasis pod possibly had floated down stream. All of it turned up empty. It really peeved him off that she had sent him on a wild goose chase, but he also realized that she was the one trying to keep him out of it in the first place. That she had been hunting the illusive goose far longer than he had. Mentally kicking himself for being such a softy, he began to scan the area with his optics. If she had calculated it would be in this area then it had to be in the area.

As his optics settled on an odd grouping of rocks, Depth Charge frowned. The rocks and how they were piled up to made up the sizable mound looked a little too perfect to be natural. He was given a crash course about the aliens that the stranded Cybertronians had to deal with, so he knew that it was nothing like what they had left behind. Cautiously he reached out as he approached the pile.

* * *

Dinobot had tracked his prey to what had become a rather familiar place. He knew what the Maximal was searching for, but he knew that the manta ray would not find what he was seeking. As he silently watched the Maximal approach the area he had found his little treasure in, Dinobot smiled to himself, pleased that he had kept the enemy from gaining another stasis pod. Depth Charge had scoured the area, but had found nothing and soon moved on to search the depths of the lake again.

After Ruby had left the area the other morning he had spent the time until Megatron had called him away searching the area for himself. Dinobot had found the pod, half buried in the muddy rocks that made up the shore line, what was not buried in the earth had been covered in plant debris that it had gathered from the water rushing past it. Pulling the pod free, he found that it was still viable, but a blank. Though it was only a blank, it would still be a useful token for the Predacon cause. Naturally he would save it for the most opportune time to gift Megatron with it, making him look even better in his glorious leader’s optics, but until then there was no reason to bring his little secret into the light.

Of course he could use it for his own purposes and make her little plea in the monologue he had caught a reality, turning the silly lamenting femme into a Predacon if she truly missed him that much. He had no idea why she did so, but the idea of making her his sounded like fun.

He had carried the pod to a large grouping of boulders, finding that it nestled in quite nicely with the grouping, and set his holo-projector over it to both hide it from prying optics and from any scanners in tuned for the prize. His one visible optic narrowed, his jaw sliding to the side, as he watched Depth Charge carefully reaching out for the rocks only to suddenly pause to stand upright once more as a voice broke through the air.

“ _Black Arachnia to Depth Charge. You reading me?”_

“What do you want, Widow?” the Maximal snapped as he looked down at his communicator.

“ _Megatron’s infiltrated the base and the Ark. He sent Dinobot after you when you didn’t return with us. We need back up now.”_

“Can’t Primal do anything right?” he sighed. “Alright, fine. I’m on my way.”

The cry of an angry wild animal made Depth Charge spin around just in time to catch Dinobot as he leapt from behind the outcropping of rocks he had apparently been hiding behind. With a harsh crash they landed on the rocky shoreline as he fought to keep the sharp finger claws of his foe from ripping his head off of his shoulders.

“On second thought, Legs,” he grunted. “I’m going to be a little late.”

* * *

Ruby kicked, screamed, yelled, bit, clawed, and threatened Megatron with everything she could think of as they moved through the Ark. Or, at least she tried to. She did all of those things in her mind, but physically she was only able to manage a few squeals from her vocal emitter and a couple weak shakes of her feet and legs that dangled free from Optimus’ hand. She felt the effects of the immobilizing ray wearing away the more she attempted to move, but she didn’t know if she would break free of its influence in time to prevent the worst from happening.

“Ah,” Megatron said on a pleased sigh as he led the small procession through the quiet corridors of the ship. “The sanctuary of the Autobots is mine again.” Stopping in front of one particular Decepticon that rested in emergency stasis lock, he only paused for a moment to take in the legend before him. “Megatron, greatest leader of the Decepticons, my namesake,” he greeted the legend with reverence. “Yours is the first chapter in the history of Cybertron, a chapter that’s about to be rewritten!”

“Somethin’ don’t seem right ‘bout this, Boss,” Quickstrike said as he began to back away, feeling as if the ghosts of the past were preparing to attack him for violating their resting place.

“Fool! Optimus gained _his_ power from Prime’s spark. Imagine what _I_ will gain when I mingle my spark with his.”

As Megatron turned his focus back to his namesake a suddenly loud voice cried out “Stop!”

Quickstrike focused down at his hand after Ruby had shouted the word, actually lifting her back up to see what was going on. He had forgotten that Megatron had wanted her to watch everything so he thought nothing of it when he kept his arms lowered at his sides.

Turning back to her, Megatron laughed. “There is nothing that you can do to stop me, Ruby. Not this time.”

“You can’t take Megatron’s spark into your frame,” she managed weakly, the field slowly fading around her body as she tried to struggle more to get free. “You’ll condemn Cybertron to remain a lifeless husk if you do!”

“From the information I had been given by a … reliable source, I doubt that will truly be the case.” He smiled at how wide her optics went, knowing that she knew exactly who that source was.

“Did he tell you that in your weakened state that Tarantulas and Quickstrike were going to-“

Ruby cried out as the fist that held her securely suddenly tightened like a vice around her, cutting off her warning and making her form flicker violently. When the grip eases, Ruby’s head sank limply forward with a groan as she struggled against the pain.

“I’ll have none of your foolish Maximal ploys stop me from claiming my victory,” Megatron informed her darkly, but eyed Optimus’ controlled form before he turned back to complete the task he had come for.

Ruby managed to lift her head up enough to watch the horror unfold before her. She knew that the Predacon tyrant had extra protection around his spark chamber, having needed Dinobot’s help as the spark extractor tore through all of his future form’s, so she should not have truly been surprised that the original tyrant had take the same precaution as well. Why should he have not? Both knew that they were targets of elimination from their own subordinates wishing to take command of the powerful forces.

The force at which the spark from the original Megatron slammed into the Predacon sent the smaller bot flying backwards, a groan of pain escaping him as the surge of power coursed through his form. The pain was excruciating, but he would endure it for the power he would gain. When he felt something grab a hold of his foot, Megatron groaned louder in pain as he was moved. Looking into Primal’s face he had a feeling that Ruby’s warning was coming to fruition.

“ What … are you doing?” he demanded.

“Takin’ over, _Boss_ ,” Quickstrike replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm as if the tyrant should have realized it in the first place. He wasn’t gentle at all with the bots he carried in both hands, swinging his arms a little too briskly as he walked back out of the Ark doorway before he took flight.

Ruby groaned as Quickstrike took a little too much liberty with the freedom flight gave, already feeling nauseous from the cracks in her temporal device, so when they finally did stop high up in the air her head was still spinning. She watched as Quickstrike began to eye the lava below them a little too intently.

Megatron looked down as well, “No! You can’t!”

“Oh, yes I can!” Quickstrike countered before he suddenly let the tyrant fall free. Over Megatron’s screams he yelled down, “Happy trails!”

“I’m sorry Optimus!” Ruby yelled, calling her wrist blade free. It stabbed into one of Primal’s fingers, which made Quickstrike cry out in pain as he had to open up his hand, Ruby transforming into her beast mode as she fell free.

Activating her jets, she swooped down to try to catch Megatron from the side to keep him from hitting the lava. The pair of traitors that had control of Optimus commanded his torso weaponry to activate, striking her twice which sent her crashing into the craggy rocks to the side of the lava pools. She just managed to catch sight of Megatron splashing into the lava as she tumbled wildly, a small boulder stopping her before she too ended up taking a lava bath. With one last groan she let her head crash to the ground, her optics going offline.

* * *

Dinobot felt the blast from the power disk that Depth Charge launched, letting go of his prey as he flew backwards from the force of the strike. Landing on his feet, he let his tail coil around behind him as he focused his optic laser, taking aim. Depth Charge caught the look just in time to kick himself backwards, using the force of the blast that struck the ground to flip himself back to his feet. He didn’t have time to begin a counter attack though as Dinobot’s optic laser kept firing at him, making the Maximal leap and juke to avoid any limbs being forcefully removed. Diving behind the pile of boulders he had been attempting to investigate, Depth Charge pulled his guns free as he waited for Dinobot to ease up on his attack long enough to strike back. He had to hurry up and either end this or get enough of a break to get a chance to head back towards the base. The longer Megatron had access to the Ark the worse off they’d all be.

Dinobot did not strike the rocks, not wishing to in any way disturb the holo-graphic projection that was protecting his prize. Instead he circled around, slowly, to try to not only gain the upper hand in the battle, but draw his foe away from the area. He also knew he had the distraction of the call for help for what was happening in the Maximal base. Dinobot didn’t know what Megatron had planned, but as things were when he left the tyrant would most likely gain what he sought.

Just as he expected, as he rounded the pile Depth Charge leapt up and began to open fire on Dinobot. With a powerful jump backwards, Dinobot transformed into his beast mode as he avoided the blasts before he snarled and rushed at the Maximal. Depth Charge knew he was running out of time, quickly transformed into his flight mode and, with a close fly over that made Dinobot have to duck his head or lose it, took off into the air to head to the base.

Growling with satisfaction as he watched his foe retreat, Dinobot snarled slightly before he turned back towards his prize. Depth Charge had come too close to discovering where he had hidden it and he knew that the both of the Maximals that had been searching for it would be back in the area as soon as they got another opportunity. If Ruby did bring the larger Maximal with her then Dinobot would not have the opportunity to utilize the blank protoform for his own purposes.

Transforming back into his robot mode, Dinobot walked over to the pile and pulled his holo-projector free before he shut off the image. In the gloom of the dying light of day he stowed away his projector before taking the stasis pod in hand. Having followed Ruby around, per Megatron’s orders, he had come to find that she preferred one little place just along the coast line. He would hide the pod there and wait for her to visit. The privacy of the spot would be perfect to do a little spark transfer.

* * *

Luck seemed to be back on her side as Black Arachnia managed to get Optimus Primal back on their side as she simply destroyed the machine that Quickstrike was using to control the Maximal leader. Fortunately for them Primal had remained aware of what was going on as he was being controlled and they knew that they needed to act fast to undo the damage that had been done. A quick shot of anti-venom that Black Arachnia was able to produce slowly brought Rhinox and Rattrap back around. Cheetor’s alien-gift of quick healing had him awake soon as well. Silverbolt was put in the CR chamber for quick repair as the others slowly came around, but they’d have to leave them and hurry to stop whatever Tarantulas had done in the Ark.

Optimus quickly flew them over to the Ark, but there was something on Black Arachnia’s mind as she sat on his shoulder. “Um Optimus, about that kiss …”

Glancing over at her, she could tell that he was embarrassed as well. It might not have really happened, but it was something he really didn’t’ want to dwell on. “If you don’t say anything, I won’t.”

That relaxed her to a smirk. “Deal.”

Setting her down, the pair approached the Ark with caution, leery of what traps awaited them. With a quick look over at the area, they at least determined that the entry way was clear.

“Seems quiet enough,” she mumbled.

Before they had a chance to proceed further a loud, angry beastial cry echoed behind them, making the Maximals turn around. Both of their optics went wide as the huge red and gold dragon dropped down before them, Megatron’s voice pouring from its maw.

“Enter the dragon!”

“By the Maxtrix,” Primal gasped, recognizing the shape and the scent instantly. This is what Ruby’s Megatron looked like the whole time she battled him by herself? He attempted to brace himself as Megatron dove right for him, the tyrant not realizing that Quickstrike was no longer in control as he tried to bite his head off. Spotting Black Arachnia as she got back to her feet, Primal realized that he had to keep Megatron distracted while she fixed whatever Tarantulas had done.

“Get to Teletraan-One, quickly. Go! ” Optimus ordered as he did his best to keep his head a moving target.

Megatron recognized the voice, but it still enraged him. “Primal, it’s you again!”

“Surprise!” Optimus smirked before he kicked Megatron off, quickly gaining his feet to follow the Predacon. The further way from the Ark their fight was the better it was for Black Arachnia.

Ruby came to as the fight between the two titans shook the ground she rested on, her optics coming back online in time to watch Megatron grabbing Primal’s head with the pincers at the end of his tail to fling the Maximal leader off of him. As both leaders took the fight to the air, the tiny Maximal femme stumbled to her feet and pulled out her gatling gun and began to run after them. She had hoped to avoid letting the Beast Wars get this far, she didn’t want to fight the dragon again. Now it looks like she didn’t have a choice.

She had managed to get up high enough to aim freely at Megatron, who had Primal, with his arm frozen and pinned down, ready for the finishing blow. With a yell, Ruby began to fire her main weapon, watching the bullets strike the tyrant. A volley of other fire power began to join hers as the other Maximals began to fire on Megatron, drawing his attention away from their leader.

Realizing that he stood alone against almost all of the Maximal’s forces, the Predacon leader transformed into his new beast mode, yelling the warning, “Beware the dragon’s wrath!” before he flew out of the mouth of the volcano.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Ruby yelled out, quickly transforming into her own flight mode to follow.

“Ruby, no!” Primal quickly dipped his frozen arm into the lava to instantly melt the ice before he and the others ran out of the front of the base. He saw that Ruby had trouble trying to keep up with the dragon, her flight systems smoking from the damage they had sustained earlier. Soon it gave out and she began to simply glide weakly. The sight of Depth Charge flying towards her was the only thing that stayed Primal with the rest of his group, watching as the manta ray transformed before catching the smaller bot in his arms before he landed on one of the ridgelines that surrounded the base.

The reality of the situation settled heavily on the Maximals, realizing that things just got a thousand times harder for their side of the war. With an emergency meeting called, they retreated back inside their base to attempt to make some sort of plan to try to get the original Megatron’s spark back into his body.

* * *

Depth Charge grunted from the landing, but looked down at the tiny femme in his arms. She looked like scrap and yet she struggled to get out of his hold as soon as they touched down. “You need some time in the CR chamber before you go picking any more fights, little girl.”

“I don’t have time,” she countered, but groaned in pain before she relaxed back. “Any luck?”

“None, I’m afraid,” he replied, carefully hopping down the small cliffs that jutted out of the rock wall. “There is one odd place near where you figured that I wanted to check out but Dinobot jumped me before I got a chance to do so. You get to your repairs and I’ll go back and check it out.”

“It’s too late for that now,” Ruby replied quietly. “I’ll have to make do with the one I’ve got.”

“You already found a working pod?” he asked, surprised. “And you didn’t use it for the sparkling?”

“It was gone by the time I found it,” she mumbled.

When Ruby went quiet Depth Charge thought she had gone into stasis lock, but glancing down he saw that she was deep in thought. Whatever she was planning, it most likely wasn’t going to turn out in her favor. He didn’t give her a chance to argue the point, simply dumping her in the CR chamber and activating it before she had a chance to run out. A quick debriefing from Primal and he was back out to run area patrols, after a quick check on one little thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.


	15. Other Victories

With the emergency meeting over with rather quickly, the Maximals began to prepare for the night watch. Depth Charge had been deployed to keep an active optic on their surrounding area; Cheetor and Silverbolt were to join him shortly. Ruby was still in the CR chamber, Rhinox having the device on her torso being the main focus of her repairs. Optimus and Rhinox had retreated to the laboratory to discuss possible options on how to retrieve the stolen spark, which left the others remaining in the command center.

“It couldn’t have been him at the valley, could it?” Cheetor asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against one of the consoles.

“How could it even be possible?” Silverbolt asked, his arm around Black Arachnia, who was sitting on the holo-table.

“I dunno, ‘Bolt, but its de same shape I saw when we were headin’ ‘ere de day we lost de Axalon.” Rattrap spun his chair around from the monitors so he could look at the others with him.

“What are you three babbling about?” Black Arachnia asked, curious as to what would actually get all three of them discussing something and actually not bickering, especially Silverbolt and Cheetor.

“Beloved,” the Fuzor focused down at the femme in his embrace. “Do you recall seeing any dark shadows over the valley where Dinobot had given his last?”

Thinking back to that night, the former Predacon frowned as she shook her head. “Things were crazy enough in the valley with us trying to destroy it and its occupants. Between the fire and the screams I barely caught sight of Dinobot before he shot me.”

“Ya sure ya didn’t see a flyin’ shadow of death?”

She noted that the sarcasm was actually gone from Rattrap’s demeanor. The guys were serious. “Like I said, things were crazy that night.”

“Did you see Ruby there?” Cheetor asked.

“She … could have been and I not see her. I don’t know.” Hopping off of the table, Black Arachnia crossed her arms as she walked a bit away from the guys, actually stopping between them and the CR chamber before she spun around. “You three had better get to explaining things so I at least have some idea about what you’re babbling about.”

Silverbolt took a deep breath as he looked at the other two, seeing if one of them was going to speak first. When they both nodded at him to start he looked back at the core of his spark. “We are not calling your loyalty into question, my love. You simply have had a perspective that we had lacked up until this moment in time.”

“I know you’re not questioning _my_ loyalty, especially after saving your sorry skidplates today. What I’m hearing out of the three of you is your questions about Ruby’s.”

“Nah, it ain’t dat,” Rattrap muttered as he got up and walked closer to the others. “De kiddo’s sweet, but she has dis nack of getting’ ‘erself inta some serious scrapes ‘nd always ends up bein’ places dat turn out ta be major events.”

Cheetor looked from Rattrap to Black Arachnia. “It started the day Airazor joined us. No one saw her near the pod or even during the fight that day, but when Dinobot searched the area he found her badly damaged in ways that we didn’t have on record from any known Predacon weapons. Claw, teeth, and burn marks.”

“So some wild animal got a hold of her?” she offered, but knew it was unlikely.

Rattrap shook his head. “Nuthin’ matched up. She’d end up randomly vanishin’ on us or doin’ somethin’ while de rest of us were fightin’. Thought for a while dere dat she just wasn’t cut out for fightin’, ya know? Afta de whole ‘stuck in beast mode in de base’ incident she and Chopper-face kinda started gettin’ really close, ‘specailly afta de cave in.”

“Ruby kept vanishing or ending up in places that the rest of us were late showing up to,” Cheetor continued. “Especially when Tigatron and Airazor were taken … and the night that Dinobot died.”

“I remember that,” Silverbolt nodded to the other two. “Both times she had sustained ice damage to her form, the first time it had actually kept her intact long enough for Optimus to bring her back to the base.”

Black Arachnia dropped her arms as she focused on her love. The only one that has dealt ice damage was Megatron, in his current dragon form. “You think that Megatron, the one that we’ve currently have as a threat, has somehow managed to go further back into the Beast Wars and has done what? Attacked Ruby for the joy of doing so?”

“Did Megatron seem to have any excessive knowledge of events yet to happen?” Silverbolt asked Black Arachnia.

“No, not that I-“ she began only to suddenly stop as she slowly put a few pieces together herself. “Actually, he did have Waspinator run an awful lot of solo missions after the attack on the valley. I thought it might have just been punishment for something the poor bot did, but now I’m not so sure. He also had tons of files on Ruby, more than he had about any of the rest of you.” When the others just looked at her she shrugged. “I never trusted Megatron so I made sure I had access to all of his files. He did have another grouping of files, but I never got a chance to hack them.”

“Mega-jerk knew something was off the whole time,” Cheetor said quietly.

“We’ve known somethin’ wadn’t right fer a while, too, kitty cat. De kiddo knows more dan she lets on, ‘nd I dink dat Chopper-face was in on ‘er secret fer a while.” When the others looked at him as if he had two heads, Rattrap held up his hand to hold their questions. “De extra spark she was carrin’ was Chopper-face. I dunno how or why, but I found out de night dat Rhinox got ‘imself kidnapped. I watched Ruby change de access codes to de Ark before we snuck out ta save ‘im. ‘nd, uh, Dinobot told me ta not argue with ‘er ‘bout it. She said she’d explain, but we hadn’t exactly gotten a chance ta chat after.”

“If Ruby could access the Ark this whole time, then why didn’t she let us know?” Cheetor asked, rather confused about a bot he had come to trust.

“To protect me,” Black Arachnia answered quietly. When they looked at her she shrugged. “Think about it. If you all knew that you could access the Ark through her, you all would only hesitate for a moment to shove Silverbolt out of the way to put an end to my threat. She, aside from Silverbolt, was the only one to openly show her trust about me.”

“’nd afta dat night she started searchin’ for stasis pods. I caught sight of ‘er map in ‘er room ‘nd did some research of my own. I followed ‘er de other night,” Rattrap motioned towards Black Arachnia, “de night ya pulled yer stunt, ‘nd she’s been diggin’ up pods. De one I caught sight of before we got called back to the base was a goner.”

“She caught me leaving the base that night and helped me move the equipment I was hauling to my little nest. She said that she was searching for stasis pods that night and that she wasn’t going to ask what I was doing just like I wasn’t going to ask why she was looking for pods.”

“Ruby knew what you had planned, Beloved, and had used the events from that night as a distraction to search for our missing comrades?” Silverbolt asked.

“Why didn’t she let us know about what she was finding?” Cheetor chimed in. “We could have been helping her.”

“Why did we ever stop lookin’ for de pods in de first place?”

“Because things got crazy after Dinobot-2 came about,” the scout replied quietly.

“He’s right,” Black Arachnia sighed. “If she wasn’t stuck in the base because she was hauling around the extra baggage, she might have been searching for them sooner.”

“Dinobot might have been returned to us if she had found a viable stasis pod in time,” Silverbolt added.

When Cheetor glanced down, looking as if the world weighed on his shoulders, Rattrap patted his closest shoulder. “Ya didn’t know dat night was gonna happen like dat. Stop takin’ it so hard.”

“But what if Dinobot’s spark ended up in that body instead of the other half of Rampage’s? We would have had him on our side.”

Rattrap dropped his hand back to his side. “I dink dier plan was ta get his spark in de body, and de night we went afta Rhinox I dink dat’s what dey were doin’. It just didn’t work.”

“So she had some insider knowledge that the rest of us didn’t,” Black Arachnia said after a long moment of heavy silence. “She also snuck around and got some serious damage by doing so. It still doesn’t answer everything.”

* * *

It took hacking the inside of the CR chamber, but Ruby managed to bypass the locking commands that Depth Charge had input into the system. Time was running out and she was healed enough. Quietly pushing open part of the chamber door, the little time traveler peeked out of the crack. Seeing Rattrap, Cheetor, Black Arachnia, and Silverbolt chatting quietly on the bridge, she pushed it open enough to slip out before quickly making her way to the storage cavern to stock up before she snuck out of the base. A few borrowed explosives from her uncle and packing up the spark extractor she tucked them away carefully before she pulled out a data disk and a clay chess figure, gently placing them on top of the crate the extractor had rested on not moments before. Swiftly she turned on her signal dampening device and bolted out of the front.

Optimus and Rhinox had been in the engineer’s lab, their topics of discussion ranging from the Covenant of Primus that Optimus had found while he was shutting up the Ark to the glaringly obvious foe that Ruby faced alone for far too long. Rhinox wasn’t sure as to why he was not in his dragon form the night his life almost ended, but between the shape they had all seen on the way to try to save Dinobot at the Valley and Primal’s recognition of the burnt Energon smell, they assumed he had picked up from being reformed in the lava pool, there was no doubt.

“It’s completely functional now,” Rhinox stated as they walked into the storage cavern. “I will safely hold the original Megatron’s spark until you can get it back into its rightful form.”

“The problem will be getting close enough to Megatron to use it,” Primal stated grimly.

“At this point, Optimus, we really don’t have a choice.”

“Agreed.”

Primal frowned as they both stopped, looking right at the figure that rested on top of the crate. Standing, as if guarding the data disk, was a creature that could have easily been a more metallic Fuzor. Obviously a white armored figure with purple wings, he looked quite ominous. Its hands were cupped together in front of its torso, holding two glass orbs that were pressed flat together in the middle, as if he was trying to merge them. Rhinox’s optics settled on the data disk before he took it in hand, reading the script on it.

Noting his friend’s distinct frown when something deeply bothered him, Primal leaned down some to look at the object as well. “What is it?”

“It says to wait for the end, whatever that means.”

“End of what?”

Rhinox simply shook his head with a shrug. “We’ll just have to wait to find out.”

* * *

In the darkened landscape that the Darkside rested on, Ruby watched from the ridgeline that ran around the base as the Predacons slowly returned from the different directions they had all scattered to after they left the Maximal base. Dinobot seemed to have taken the longest to return, but soon things grew quiet, at least from the Cybertronian stand point. Overhead a storm began to brew, once in a while a flash of lightning arcing across the sky.

Sunrise was approaching within the mega-cycle, though the storm hid most of the signs. Swiftly she transformed into her beast mode to quickly fly to her little hiding place nearby. She needed to be close to where the action was going to take place, but she had to keep her treasure hidden. In a small, shallow cave she transformed with a soft sigh. Gently she reached out and brushed her hand across the top of the stasis pod in front of her before she sat down on the ground, her back towards the cave opening.

Cheetor had always told her that Rhinox was the heart and soul of the Maximals; that he had a way of connecting to each of them that went deep into the very core of their sparks. She was hoping that some of that connection had been passed to her, especially when the echo of weapons being fired rang around her. Closing her optics, Ruby took a deep cycle of air into her cooling system before she started to focus.

* * *

Rhinox had stepped into the command center just as Rattrap’s station started to go crazy. The energy sphere that was heading towards the planet gave off a signature that matched something that he was hoping never to see again. At his calling Optimus and Black Arachnia, who had been discussing extra security for the Ark, rushed to the bridge just in time to watch whatever made the ball of light crash into the Predacon’s ship, despite the Predacon’s attempt at using the Sentinel shield programming.

“Looks like de Beast Wars are ova,” Rattrap said in a slight state of shock, then he quickly turned around to try to get a high-five from someone, “for de Preds!” His laughter slowly died in an awkward fashion as he realized that the other three with him were not as thrilled as he was. “Hey … what’s wich’you bots? We should be celebratin’! Dat flamin’ hunk of space junk just solved all our problems!”

“That’s no comet,” Rhinox almost snapped. “Its power reading’s off the scales, and they’re alien.”

Black Arachnia stepped closer to the monitor screen. “They’re back. Just like Tarantulas always said they’d be.”

As they watched the figure slowly rising out of the crater that had once been the Predacon ship, Rhinox quickly shot Optimus a look. They both quickly recognized the figure from the storage cave. Was this the end that she meant?

Rattrap didn’t really care what the guy looked like, he was too busy enjoying watching the Predacons get their come-upins. “Man, oh man, whatever he is, he’s makin’ circuit salad outta de Preds. So now can we par-tay?”

“Rhinox, call Cheetor to these coordinates,” Primal ordered as he imputed the numbers into his station, “and tell him not to engage until I get there. I just hope I’m in time.”

Rattrap couldn’t believe what he was hearing as Rhinox commanded his chair to push away from the station so he could have access to it. It took him a few tries to find his words. “Am I missin’ de interface ‘ere? Yer jumpin’ in ta _help_ Mega-jerk?”

“Megatron is carrying the spark of the original Megatron,” Primal reminded his second-in-command. “If he’s destroyed there would be a time storm which could wipe out Cybertron as we know it.”

“And when that flying tabby finishes with my _old pals_ , where do you think he’s coming next?” Black Arachnia pointed out directly.

Rattrap couldn’t believe it. What he thought was the greatest moment in their whole lives just came crashing down around his audio receptors. “Just when dings are finally lookin’ up,” he slowly laughed it down before he came to his final conclusion. “We’re all gonna die.”

* * *

“How?” the aged engineer gasped, his optics wide as he looked up at her in a stunned disbelief.

Airazor smiled warmly down at Rhinox. It was not the first thing she would expect him to say, but given the confusion by what events she could remember it was fitting. Backing up some, she and Waspinator helped the freshly repaired engineer sit up on the table he had been recovering on. “Believe it, or not, I don’t know.”

Rhinox gently reached up, cupping her cheek with his hand. He had missed her dearly. “What do you remember?”

Airazor held his hand in place with both of her own, closing her optics at the soothing sensation that went through her. “Not much I’m afraid, and what I do recall seems to almost be two different versions. I have memories of everything from awakening on Earth to being taken by the plant in the valley in both runs, but one set has a few extra people in them and they seem to be newer in my processor.” She opened her optics again, taking in how much he had changed. “The very last memory is of Ruby fighting a massive dragon as she was warning Tigatron and myself about the plants. It just feels like it had been so very long since I’ve seen you.”

“It has been a long time,” Rhinox agreed gently. “The Vok returned to earth using yours and Tigatron’s fused forms for their own purposes. Optimus and Cheetor claimed that it was your and Tigatron’s combined sparks that powered Tigerhawk, bringing you back to us. I had no idea that you were not aware of what was happening.” When her expression faltered with a frown, he became concerned. “Airazor, are your memories changing?”

“I … it all feels so strange,” she admitted softly. “Everything’s fuzzy up to the point where I woke up in the pod.”

“They should clear up, when given enough time,” Rhinox told her gently as he made sure she sat down on the table next to him.

She had changed, naturally, her shades of browns and soft golds altered to bright fiery orange-reds with shining gold accents. Her bird head torso armor looked more ornate as it caught the over head light while her wings draped behind her like a royal cape off of her shoulders. She had also gained an artful curtain of tail feathers which arched off the back of her hips and made small tinkles of sound as if they were fine bells when she moved, making him wonder exactly what had become of her beast mode.

Despite the comfort of having her back after so long, Rhinox’s mind could not settle or calm down as his own memories shifted. He couldn’t shake the fact that something felt wrong, very wrong. It only grew worse when Waspinator suddenly went still, his jaw dropping. Whatever he was recalling now wasn’t good news for them.

* * *

From where she stood on the ridge, Ruby saw everything and more. There was an almost ghost like feel to the rocks, as if they were almost cloud like in nature. The fight between Tigerhawk and Megatron raged in the center, but their forms were more than just their physical structure. In Megatron she saw two sparks pulsing wildly as he struggled for dominance over the winged tiger, who had two skeletal like faces with tendrils streaming behind them as they controlled their puppet. They were exactly like Cheetor had described them to her.

Turning to see what came up in the swirling mist, she focused on the Transmetal-2 cheetah that stopped right beside her. He, too, watched the fight, but had suddenly turned in surprise before falling to the ground, Tarantulas soon appearing in the mist beside them both.

Looking back at the fight as the dragon crashed to the craggy rocks, Ruby felt herself growing weaker. She had to hold out for a little while longer. No one knew how long Cheetor had been out before Tigatron and Airazor woke him up, but Tarantulas had already taken Tigerhawk by that time back to his lair.

Ruby looked back down at Cheetor as he groaned, blinking his optics open before he looked around. His puzzled gaze settled on her for a moment. “Ruby? Where are we? What’s going on?”

“It’s ok, Uncle Cheetor,” she replied before she looked up at the sky.

“Uncle?” Even more confused he looked up as well, seeing two glowing forms flying towards them. His optics went wide as he recognized them. “Tigatron? Airazor? You’re back!”

“Wait!” Ruby quickly floated out to the pair, offering her hand to Airazor. The Maximal femme smiled brightly as she took her hand before the women simply vanished.

Tigatron smiled down at his dear friend, before he turned to face the Vok that came rushing towards them. With a scream, Cheetor shielded himself from the nightmarish creature as it rushed through his friend and straight towards him.

Snapping awake, Cheetor broke free of the webbing Tarantulas had trapped him with and looked around quickly. “It must have been … “ he trailed off as a pair of sparks floated in front of him. “That’s no dream.”

The one on his right, the one that had been Airazor in his vision, suddenly rushed off, leaving him and the other spark alone on the ridge. With a quick bob, the remaining spark began to lead the Maximal scout swiftly away in another direction. There was not much he could do in his current form, and Tigatron was going to need the help of his friend before it was too late.

* * *

Ruby’s optics snapped open as she quickly took in air. Something didn’t feel right. She was barely able to recall what happened, the dream she was having a fuzzy memory in her processor. There was a fight, she heard it at least, but did she succeed?

With a groan she tried to sit up, but found herself unable to move off of the cold, wet stone. This was not the cave she hid the pod in. With a couple blinks of her optics to clear them she gasped in shock when Rampage’s face suddenly appeared right in front of her.

“I thought you were going to sleep forever, my little toy. So glad you woke up just in time for our fun.”

Ruby felt his hand clamp powerfully over her mouth, muffling her cry for help.

* * *

With a grunt Primal finally was able to pull himself out of the ground. “So much for talking with him,” he muttered as he brushed the bits of rock off of his arms. With a sigh he looked around, trying to catch some clue as to where ever one had gone. Drag marks told him that someone had been taken away from the area, but he had no idea as to whom. The lack of a time storm gave him the indication that he need to let him know that Megatron was still functional, or at least the spark from the original had not been destroyed. There was also no sign of his scout.

“That’s just prime,” he grumbled, sweeping the area once more with his optics.

The screech of a huge bird echoed overhead, making the Maximal leader look up quickly, alert and ready for another fight. The phoenix, with its magnificent tail fanned out behind it, danced through the air before it swooped towards him. It hovered there for a moment, gently flapping its wings before the figure transformed. Still hovering before him, with her bright green optics and ever pleasant smile, he still couldn’t believe his optics as he recalled the delicate features to her face.

“Airazor?”

“In the metal,” she smirked. Before he could even begin to ask questions, they both turned as a huge explosion rocked the area, smoke billowing up in the distance. “Sounds like they’re having the party without us.” Turning back to her commander, she gave him that playful smirk he missed so much, “Shall we?”

Primal instinctively returned the smirk. “Let’s do it.”

Airazor was a bit surprised at how much her commander had changed in the unknown amount of time she and Tigatron had been gone, but rolled with it as she followed him. What vegetation that had grown around the rocky area was burning, sending smoke bellowing into the air. It was never a pleasant sight to see.

Primal had transformed back into his robot mode, landing with a heavy thud near his scout. Airazor gently landed on the ground nearby, holding a hand up to her mouth to hide her giggle as Optimus gently tapped the side of his scout’s head to wake him up.

With a groan, the scout came to. Quickly glancing around he easily spotted Optimus standing over him, finally recalling that he was suppose to have met his commander at the other ridge. “Big Bot, how did you get here?”

Finding himself in a surprisingly good mood, despite the last couple of days, Primal gave a hearty chuckle. Motioning behind him, he replied, “You left a pretty big trail.”

As he got to his feet, Cheetor was stunned silent about the femme standing beside Optimus. He couldn’t believe his optics, easily recognizing her as she gave him one of her warm, wonderful smiles. “Airazor, it really is you!”

Before she got a chance to speak all three of them focused on the spark that suddenly flew around them, Airazor giving it a playful shove towards the once Vok possessed form that Cheetor had pulled free from the spider’s web. The spark and body merged in a powerful rush, Tigatron groaning in pain as he came to.

Slowly, the winged tiger pulled himself onto his feet, looking himself over as he tried piece together his memories. “What has happened to me?” His optics settled on Airazor, noticing that she too had changed, but was overjoyed that she as survived the ordeal with the plant. Reaching out to her, he couldn’t help but sigh with relief as soon as she was in his arms, returning his embrace. “You’re alive, you’re safe.”

“As are you, my love,” she got out tightly.

“Welcome home, you two,” Cheetor greeted his long, lost friends.

As they separated from their embrace, Tigatron kept his arm protectively around her. He wasn’t going to risk her being taken away again. “Thank you. Believe us, it’s good to be home. What happened?”

“The alien’s took you with that crazy plant in the valley,” Cheetor reminded them.

Airazor nodded. “That I recall. Ruby warned us about the plant and tried to help us until a huge, red rust colored dragon came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of her.” She noted the frown both of the other Maximals had gained and became concerned. “Is she alright?”

“We found her and got her repaired that day,” Primal told them quietly.

“Good,” the fiery colored femme replied with a deep sigh of relief. “I thought I saw her leading me to the stasis pod I woke up in.”

“You were with Ruby?” Cheetor asked, recalling his strange dream and about how Ruby had led Airazor’s spark away.

Shaking her head, Airazor frowned. “I woke up alone. I thought we’d find her with you.”

* * *

Ruby slammed onto the hard rock, groaning in pain as her gatling gun was dropped on the ground right in front her. Her systems were warning her about the severe damage she had sustained at Rampage’s delight. With a grunt she focused up at the owner of the massive red and black claw that slammed down on her gun, staring up at the Predacon leader himself.

“Welcome, Ruby. So glad you could join us,” Megatron greeted her, his voice dripping with victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Huge THANK YOU to Cyrex for helping me iron out some wrinkles in this chapter.


	16. Zugzwang

“Megatron has Squirrel-bot,” Waspinator gasped out. He held a hand up to his head as he stumbled back a few steps into a table that held spare parts from other drones they had collected.

Rhinox and Airazor surged to their feet urgently, both looking at their companion and not speaking in case there was more he needed to say. The engineer was worried about friend falling apart with how badly he was shaking. Airazor walked over and began to soothingly rub her hand over Waspinator’s shoulder, which helped ease him. When he finally focused on Rhinox again, the pain in his optics nearly ripped out his friend’s spark.

“Crab-bot found Squirrel-bot in cave with stasis pod, brought badly damaged Squirrel-bot to Megatron.”

“That’s why she wasn’t there when I woke up,” Airazor said quietly, her shoulders falling as she looked over at Rhinox.

It felt as if the world had fallen out from under him, Rhinox having to hold onto the table behind him to just keep his footing. Rampage was dangerous, everyone there knew it. He recalled images that he and Optimus were shown when they were first given the assignment to dump the stasis pod Protoform-X and if he wasn’t already battle hardened from previous assignments then they would have haunted him. Badly damaged, as Waspinator described, flooded his processor with any number of images that his grandsparkling could look like now; especially with what the former Predacon would consider badly damaged.

“What else are you remembering?” Airazor asked Waspinator gently. “Is she still alive?”

Rhinox looked up at the pair, realizing that she was doing exactly what he should have been, investigating more. When she looked back over at him, the sad smile she turned his way told him that she understood why he wasn’t fully on his toes at the moment.

After what felt like forever, but truthfully was only a few nano-clicks, Waspinator remorsefully looked up at them. “Squirrel-bot was alive when Waspinator last saw her. Squirrel-bot plead with Waspinator to help.”

“She would know that you had left Megatron’s crew right after the destruction of your base,” Rhinox confirmed.

“Maximals won the Beast Wars,” Waspinator pleaded. “Waspinator remember Maximals winning.”

“We had won,” Rhinox reminded him, “but considering things here haven’t changed back to how they use to be, I think Megatron somehow still succeeded. Unfortunately I think I sent him the means to do so.”

“Megatron use Squirrel-bot?”

“You know first hand how cruel he can be to get what he wants. I’ve seen first hand what he was willing to do to stop her.”

“So, how did Megatron used Ruby to win the Beast Wars?” Airazor asked.

“Anything between using her as a pawn or just the information she possessed could easily have tipped the war in his favor.” Rhinox’s face fell a bit as he realized the most crucial piece of their survival. “Dinobot.”

“What about him?”

Focusing on the femme, the engineer realized exactly who Megatron’s target had been from the beginning. “Dinobot was the whole reason we won.”

“Rattrap finally trust him?” she asked with humor, a half smirk forming on her face. Her smirk slowly died as she felt a ruffling in her processor. “Ooooh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Gently patting her cheek, Rhinox tried to smile. “It’s alright. You’re right, you didn’t.”

“But was that how it always was?”

“Both timelines remained the same, though I think Ruby attempted to keep it from happening. My theory is that instead of planting itself in Megatron’s clone, like he had possibly done the first go around, he resided with Ruby and he had lost his opportunity to take over the body. Optimus said that Dinobot fought against Megatron during their struggle on the Nemesis and someone had fed us information from the ship as well.”

“Wouldn’t Ruby have adapted to that information? Did she allow herself to get caught in attempt to give aid from the ship?”

“I have no idea,” Rhinox mumbled, looking around their temporary room as his memories shifted. “She left a data disk with the Tigerhawk figurine when she took the spark extractor.”

“What was on it?”

“No idea. I either haven’t accessed it yet or never got a chance to.” Firming, Rhinox began to walk towards the entrance.

“Rhino-bot?” Waspinator asked, quickly standing up.

“I have to check her chess set,” the engineer mumbled as he pushed the piece of metal out of the way. “She might have left more clues there.”

Neither one wished to argue, especially since more times than not he was right, so they silently followed him out of the little temporary laboratory and into the underground tunnels of old Cybertron.

* * *

The pain had been as excruciating as he recalled it to be, but at last his most powerful form had been restored. Megatron was quite pleased that things were once again turning in his favor. Naturally he became angry over the denial of the destruction of Rhinox, things somehow going wrong in the past when Rampage became involved. He must have been out hunting for the other half of his spark, which in turn led Depth Charge and any other Maximal with him to that little plot his future self had come up with.

Then there was the attack that interrupted his show here, the light energy controlling femme literally appearing out of nowhere only to steal his prey. He had no idea who she was or where she came from, but it truly didn’t matter now. She would still die with the Maximal and the traitor.

When the light from the femme had vanished, Megatron had found his captors missing, but found a delightful replacement where Rhinox had been writhing in pain. Dinobot-2 now stood among the trophies, quietly snarling to himself as he took in every macabre detail as he waited for his orders. Things were back in Megatron’s favor here, as they always had been, but with a delightful addition.

In his altered memories things just took a wonderful turn with the beautifully damaged tiny femme that Rampage happily dumped before his Master’s feet. Sitting back in his throne, which had grown to match his increase in size, Megatron focused on the holographic image that slowly spun in an energy orb before his eyes.

“Ah yeess, what a delightful turn of events,” he cooed at the image of Ruby in her Transmetal robotic mode. “You will help bring the downfall of the foolish Maximals. I have you there, and surely they’ll know it by now.”

* * *

It was a tight squeeze for all three of them to fit into the little home Rhinox had carved out of one of the huge consoles, but they weren’t there for the comfort. The Maximal engineer was carefully digging out the clay pieces and the board they rested on. They all carefully looked the pieces over, searching for some sort of clue that she might have left behind. It was a probable shot in the dark, but none of them could think of anything else at the moment.

Airazor smiled as she looked the pieces over, having seen the set once or twice before when she was in Ruby’s room. When Rhinox had shown her that the robotic pieces for her and Tigatron actually looked as if they held hands the femme began to tear up.

“She knew,” Airazor said quietly, making Waspinator look up from his own piece.

“We all knew.” Rhinox smiled sadly. “Ruby said that was the kind of love she always wanted.”

Nodding gently, she set the figures down and picked up the one of Tigerhawk. It was the body Tigertron had taken over and resided alone in now. Gently running her finger over the two glass orbs he was holding in his hands she quietly understood how Rhinox had explained things had originally happened. They had died together, fused as one. Now it left her wondering what had become of her sparkmate.

Looking over the base that the figure rested on, her keen optics zoomed in on tiny Maximal symbols that had been carved into the clay at the figure’s feet. Passing it to the engineer, she brought the tiny script to his attention. “Rhinox, it says … “

* * *

“Zugzwang,” Airazor mumbled. She had actually been curious about the Tigerhawk piece Rhinox had pulled from his subspace pocket, looking it over to take in the exquisite detail. It was as she was marveling the piece that she noticed the script. “What does it mean?”

“To make an unwanted move that would put the player at a disadvantage, and possibly lose the game,” was his solemn reply. “It’s usually a desperate end game move.”

“Does it mean that our return was a poor move on our part or that Tigertron makes one?”

“It could be one of those two choices, perhaps, or maybe it is in reference to what Ruby is attempting to do. I don’t know.” Frowning, Rhinox set the figure down. “The name ‘Tigerhawk’ is on its base, which is what the Vok had named the form. I don’t think that Ruby knew for sure that you both would be coming back, at least how you are now. ”

“I noticed there wasn’t a new piece for me,” Airazor said quietly. She stood beside Rhinox as they looked over Ruby’s belongings, at least what belongings that had not been packed.

The flying squirrel had repacked all of her and Dinobot’s belongings, leaving a few datapads full of ancient earth plays and music sitting next to her hand crafted chess set. The recently returned flier had thought the use of small stasis pods as the pawns for the chess set was a rather cleaver touch, since they actually were able to change their form if given the ability. One was actually resting on the Predacon side of the board, on the first row as if waiting for the Maximal player to decide what piece it should become. Her expression turned to a soft shock as she realized what clue Ruby had left behind for them.

“Rhinox, she might not have known, but I think she intended to try.”

He, too, focused down at the tiny stasis pod, frowning thoughtfully. “I need to speak with Optimus.”

They had found their leader with a book in hand, which was a pleasant surprise. They knew that he loved to read and since his change he had not be able to since all of his books were too small for him to do so. With a bit of gentle prodding, Rhinox convinced Airazor to join Tigertron in his elaborate exercises. Only when she was focused on that, and he was sure they were alone, that Rhinox spoke.

“Zugzwang mean anything to you?”

When Primal frowned, Rhinox explained how Airazor came across the phrase and what possible clues were left on the board. Taking a moment to think the information over, Optimus was not sure if he liked the idea that settled in his processor.

“Get on the scanners and see if you can find her. I hope I’m wrong, but given her history of fighting with him she might have decided to take things into her own hands. Depth Charge and Silverbolt are already out searching for them, but the more help they have the better.”

Rhinox nodded, heading straight for the scanning station, letting the chair pull him closer before he began to input the commands. “Have you found anything interesting in your new book?”

“A few passages that might fit with what we’ve been going through as of late,” Primal replied as he backed up where he had stopped reading at to share with his friend.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she blinked her optics opened, having felt herself being moved. There had been no need for Dinobot to immobilize her again, since the abuse she had received form Rampage send jolts of pain through her frame every time she moved. Stifling her groan she turned her head to look at the bot that was hiding with her in the top of the tree. Waspinator was looking between the branches as they all watched for the Maximal fliers to pass overhead again as they searched the area that had once been Tarantulas’ last home.

“Please,” she whispered, drawing the Predacon’s attention down to her. “Please, stop this. It’s not too late, Waspinator. I know you’re unhappy. Please, help me get free and I will tell the Maximals that you’ve changed and would be willing to join up with them. They’ll treat you better than Megatron does; you know this.”

“Maximalzz not accept Wazzpinator,” the wasp replied, whispering as well as he could. “Wazzpinator enemy.”

“I’ll vouch for you. Please, I know you don’t want to do this anymore. You’re tired of the fighting. I understand, just please help me. I have to get back to the base to warn the others.” Her optics softened. “Or you could warn them about the escape ship. Tell them I sent you, that I told you about the escape ship and that the disk I left is your proof.”

Waspinator actually looked as if he was considering it when all the Predacon’s went still, the sound of Depth Charge’s propulsion system screaming in the air over head as he approached. But while the Predacons were silent, Ruby started screaming as loudly as she could.

“Silence!” someone from below whispered harshly. Ruby cry of pain was muffled as a three finger hand reached up, grabbing her around the mouth, and yanked her painfully out of the tree. Inferno was glaring down at her as he still held his hand over her mouth. Despite having her vocal emitter covered, Ruby still tried to scream and yell to be heard, doing her best to shove her captor off of her. Unfortunately it was not enough as the two Maximals flew overhead.

Now quite peeved at her attempt to gain help being thwarted, Ruby bit down on the digit that was pressed into her mouth, making Inferno yelp in pain as he yanked his hand away. He retaliated with a swift kick to her midsection, making her gasp out in pain as she curled up on the ground.

Quickstrike grumbled as he and the others came out from their hiding places. “Dangit! I hate hidin’ from them Maxies. Can’t I just shoot one?!”

Megatron quickly backhanded his subordinate, mostly to stop the complaining he had heard most of the night from the Fuzor. “No,” he growled out. “We are, at the moment, at a tactical disadvantage.”

Rampage’s anger boiled over as he grabbed the tyrant around the throat. “And who’s fault is that? _You_ led us to defeat!”

Dinobot calmly ejected the spark core from his torso, gripping it in his claws before calmly squeezing it. Rampage’s body convulsed from the attack on his spark core, having to release Megatron from his grip as he fought to keep from crumpling to the ground. Ruby had focused up on Dinobot, her optics tightening over the fact that the spark wasn’t tethered to his form anymore before she rested her head back on the ground. How could he function without it connected to his body?

“Defeat? Not yet.” Megatron, on the other hand, was not done with the punishment yet as he applied forceful pressure his foot down on the torso of his most troublesome subordinate. “But I suspect that Tarantulas may have left a legacy behind that I can yet utilize.”

“Against Tigerhawk?” Rampaged laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

“The Royalty will triumph! All we need is a new colony,” Inferno stated bluntly as he turned his back on the Maximal femme, who was still curled up tightly on the ground, “and I shall find it!”

Waspinator peeked down from the branch from overhead, adding his opinion on the matter. “Ant-bot not find own thorax with both hands and a road map.”

Without looking Inferno reached up behind himself, grabbed Waspinator by the throat, and pulled him out of the tree. The wasp based fighter crashed onto the ground below, landing on Ruby in the process.

“A new base, yeess. ” Megatron liked the idea more for the fact that it would keep three of his less lethal troops out of his way and from possibly robbing him of his grand victory. “Take Quickstrike and Waspinator, Sub-commander, see what you can locate.”

“At once, my queen!” Inferno saluted excitedly, pleased that Megatron thought his idea was perfect enough to utilize and that he was trusted to carry it out. With a prompt hop, he grabbed Quickstrike and carried the Fuzor off, not bothering to wait up for Waspinator.

The wasp; however, was not pleased with the assignment, mumbling as he transformed into his beast mode, “Wazzpinator feel much damage coming on.”

He gave a quick glance to Ruby, who was still curled up on the rocky ground, before he flew off. She had been right; he was tired of the fighting and after being burned by both Megatrons he was seriously considering her offer of joining with the Maximals.

Megatron only waited a moment before he turned to the remaining two of his group and began issuing orders. “The rest of you, search this wreckage. That spider’s scheming was one of the few certainties in this struggle.”

Ruby looked up as three of the Predacon’s left, focusing on the remaining three with her. Her odds got better, but not by much. The sound of broken metal and glass reached her audio receptors when she shifted. A quick glance at herself told her exactly what it was. The temporal device on her torso was cracked, but only missing a few pieces of the orb. The signal dampening the device she tucked on her upper arm was broken. Reaching up to pull it off, she realized that the device was too broken for her to shut it off. Waspinator must have damaged it when he fell on her.

Quickly glancing up at her captors she saw that they were too focused on searching the area to be paying attention to her. As quietly as she could Ruby closed her fist tightly around the device, shattering it in her hand.

* * *

Rhinox’s station at the Maximal base began to ping as it suddenly detected the signal he had been searching for. “Optimus!” he yelled out, not looking away from his screen as he tried to find the coordinates.

Primal ran into the chamber when a voice crackled through the communication’s station.

“ _This is Depth Charge. Pred activity spotted in grid Scylla.”_

Primal looked over at Rhinox as his engineer’s jaw dropped as he turned around in his chair to face his friend, “That’s where Ruby’s signal just popped up at.”

Lifting his communicator up, Primal activated it. “Confirmed. Strike team ready to deploy. Fall back until their arrival.”

“ _Blow it out your exhaust port, Optimal. X is down there! I’m going in.”_

Primal really wasn’t surprised, but it still made him mad. Turning to his strike team, which was made up of Tigertron, Airazor, Black Arachnia, and Cheetor, Optimus transformed and began his speech. “Hit it bots. The moment is now. Transform and finish it.”

With the inspirational speech driving them, the Maximals rushed out of the base. They knew it was only a matter of time before they lost this opportunity.

* * *

Megatron smiled down at his two subordinates as he scratched his dragon head with his hand. Inferno stood at attention in his robot mode while Dinobot stood by in his beast mode, his tail swaying slowly behind him.

“I believe it is finally time to draw our little band of freedom fighters out of hiding,” the tyrant gloated with a dark glee. His throne twisted around as a mechanical whirl sounded behind him, the mechanics slowly raising the platform out of the CR vat behind him. The glowing liquid slowly pulled away, showing Ruby’s tiny body laying in the middle of the gridded surface, offline and slowly dripping the fluid back into the tank below. “And one must always use the proper bait, yeess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.


	17. Nemesis, Arise!

“It describes exactly what Tigerhawk had done,” Rhinox said after a heavy silence that settled around the trio, his green and silver gently reflecting the light as he carefully set the piece back in Airazor’s hands. “It was not the best move, nor was it helpful at all to our cause, but it was the only move he could make.”

“Waspinator not understand.”

Looking up at his companion, the aged Maximal gave a tired sigh. “Tigerhawk, in the original battle with the Nemesis, sacrificed himself in an attempt to take down the ship. It didn’t even slow Megatron down.”

Airazor had to close her optics as she cradled the piece close. It was how she remembered Tigertron last looking. It was also a sacrifice that she knew he would give in a spark-pulse. After a long while she set the piece down near her’s and Tigertron’s old representations. “We cannot leave Cybertron dark like it is now.”

“No, we can’t,” Rhinox agreed with a sigh. “We will have to take back the planet, or die trying.”

“Sounds like an Optimus thing to me,” the femme replied with a smirk.

They both looked up at Waspinator, who nodded to them. “Waspinator fight with Maximals. Waspinator know this is right thing to do.”

“Alright,” Rhinox nodded solemnly. “We need to go topside and stock up on ordinance.”

* * *

Ruby grunted when Rampage yanked her off of the ground and slung her over one of his shoulder before he began to climb down the long ladder. The gaping darkness beneath her made her processor swimmy, forcing her to close her optics as she prayed he wouldn’t drop her. Since he was needing both hands to climb down, Ruby did her best to stay still and hold on. Unfortunately her body shook with both pain and fear, but she did her best to blame it all on the pain. Strategically she was outnumbered and out powered. The tiny Maximal was hoping that her repairs she had running were going to help her out when it was time to act.

Rampage, on the other hand, found her fear intoxicating. It tasted sweeter than he had imagined it to be, turning his hunger for it into an overwhelming need. At first he had worried that he indulged himself for too long, but her ever present resilience kept her fighting spirit intact. She was a keeper for as long as her structure held out. Her screams had soaked into his very core; her sobs music to his audio receptors. It reminded him of his first taste all those stellar cycles back when he first escaped from the lab, a feeling that he had been trying to find its equal to for so long. It was one of the reasons he had kept her alive. She was his addiction now; nothing else would come close to how she made him feel.

“Don’t fall apart on me,” Rampage cooed. “I have plans for you.”

“Please don’t drop me,” she mumbled.

“Now don’t tell me that that you’re afraid of heights, my succulent toy.”

“It’s not that. I just know that the fall wouldn’t do me any good. You messed me up pretty bad.”

The memories made him chuckle with a dark glee. “I know you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

“About as much as you enjoy your spark surges when Megsy spanks you.”

That at least received an unhappy growl and silenced the rest of their trip down. The cave below them slowly began to open up, what few lights illuminated the area only seem to barely push the darkness away and hid the water she could hear sloshing around. Rampage set her on her feet as soon as he stepped off of the ladder, but he kept hand on her shoulder to keep her upright as he walked her around the upper platform.

Megatron found the control console and began to activate all the systems in the area. More lights powered on around the group, exposing the vast cavern and the submersible with its transit rails that ran into the water.

“Bah! More of that spider’s toys. We’re wasting our time!” Rampage growled out, frustrated at what looked like another dead end.

Megatron, on the other hand, was quite calm despite his angry subordinate. “Ah, not if what I suspect is …” The tyrant’s words trailed off as he pulled up the files he was looking for. A surge of victory went through him as he leaned closer to the screen.

“Yeess. Yeess!” He twisted around to the two huge Predacons with him and began to shout out orders. “Dinobot, Rampage, into the submersible, and quickly. Victory may yet be ours.”

“Come along, my little pet,” Rampage cooed at Ruby as he led her to the platform.

The tiny Maximal stumbled, falling to the rocky ground with a groan. Closing her optics she struggled against the surge of failure. When she felt something crouch around her she looked up at her captor. Rampage was smiling, she could tell, but she didn’t care.

“I feel your fear, your despair, and it is the sweetest I’ve ever tasted,” he whispered to her as Dinobot and Megatron walked past them.

“We’ll you won’t be tasting it for much longer,” she snapped.

Having heard this, Megatron had actually stopped approaching the submersible and turned to look back at them. “I believe you have something you wish to share, Ruby, yeess. Some precious information that I need.”

She only tilted her head towards him, the look of disdain prevalent on her face. If she helped move the pieces right she could help whittle down the opposing force. Unfortunately it would mean sacrificing Depth Charge. Primal would send him anyways, which meant that either way he would die. Deep down she knew Depth Charge would never forgive himself for dying before he ended Rampage’s threat, and after everything he had done to her Ruby had no real love loss for the Predacon.

“You’re going underwater for the Nemesis. You know which Maximal is best suited for the water and you also know he has enough fire power to take out the ship.” The smirk that Megatron gave her made her Energon run cold.

“Oh, I already know about all of that,” he said with a dark pleasure before he shot Rampage a fierce look. “Follow behind the submersible and destroy Depth Charge when you see him.”

“Oooh hohoho,” Rampage laughed, “with pleasure.”

Picking her up harshly by one arm, Dinobot pulled Ruby out from beneath Rampage and harshly carried her into the submersible. Megatron laughed triumphantly as his subordinate unceremoniously dumped her towards the back of the cockpit before he moved towards the controls.

Ruby groaned from the abuse, but when the submersible began to tilt forward she scrambled to grip anything to keep from sliding forward. She skidded along the floor on her stomach as the submersible titled forward, but it was Dinobot slamming his foot down onto her back that secured her in place before she crashed into the console. Risking it, she looked up at the Transmetal-2 warped version of her spark-mate only to have him spare a slight glance down at her to make sure she wasn’t trying anything to escape, his laser optic adjusting slightly. With a sigh she rested her head down on the ground and silently waited to see how much her internal repair systems could complete before they arrived.

* * *

Taking out the few patrolling Vehicons in the weapons warehouse took only a few nano-clicks thanks to the added firepower that Airazor added to their team. Waspinator and Rhinox were quickly rummaging through the crates to see what they would be able to utilize while Airazor kept her extremely keen eyes out for any surprises. The pair stocked up with as many explosive charges they could carry along with any weapon upgrades that were compatible with their systems. Fortunately for Waspinator, most everything they found adapted to his drone based form. Rhinox might have been limited, but he knew weapons only made up part of the battle.

Gently he touched Airazor’s shoulder, Rhinox sent her of for her to her dig through the crates for anything she thought might be useful as he kept watch. It was a stressed, but warm smile that she gave him before she walked off, leaving Rhinox glancing out the small opening. The large holo-screens that opened across the city skyline instantly caught his optics as Megatron’s red and gold crowned face was projected front and center, his smug smile making the Maximal’s fuel pump ice over.

“Ooooh Rhinox, I know you’re out there,” the tyrant began as he sat back on his throne, giving a triumphant flicker of his wings behind him as he settled in. “This little game of ours has been quite amusing, but sadly all good things must eventually come to an end. As you have undoubtedly recalled by now, I have a very important pawn in my possession.”

The camera feed cut to an image of Ruby, her arms bound by power bonds as she knelt on the ground, her head bowed forward. Dinobot-2, in his robot mode, was standing directly behind her as he was guarding his master’s prisoner. The image cut back to Megatron’s face before he spoke again.

“I must thank you for handing me the very thing that I needed to succeed, yeess. Especially since you were the very one that had ripped it from my hands in the first place. I’m still debating on where I should mount my wonderful little trophy, but I’m sure I will figure out the perfect place very soon.”

Rhinox was silently fuming as the screen winked shut, Waspinator and Airazor having joined him by this time to see the captured femme that Megatron has in his possession. It was rare that any of them had ever seen the Maximal engineer so mad, but they knew that it was dangerous for the foe they were about to face. Glancing at his companions, Rhinox chambered one of his chainguns.

“Let’s do it.”

* * *

“Rhinox is not a fool,” Dinobot growled faintly as he turned to face Megatron. “He will quickly realize that this is not only an empty husk, but another clone.”

“Do not question the Royalty!” Inferno immediately jumped into the defense of his queen.

“I do not question his plan.” Dinobot’s electronic snarl echoed a bit. “I but merely point out the obvious flaw in it.”

“Ah, but that’s what we’ve come to expect from you, Dinobot,” Megatron said pleasantly, his throne turning to focus on his subordinates. “Your ever perceptive knowledge of the Maximals has always proven to be my greatest asset. But, addressing your concern, by the time they realize that it is not the real Ruby they will already be defeated. Now get to your post, both of you, and take the empty shell with you.”

Growling again, Dinobot tenderly scooped the tiny from up off of the floor and carried it out of the room as he followed Inferno. Megatron always chose deception to defeat his foes, and Dinobot felt like there was no honor in that path. But he still followed it for the hope that one day Megatron would return what the tyrant had stolen.

* * *

It had felt great quitting the Predacons, for the few nano-clicks that he had a chance to rant before Inferno and Quickstrike blew him apart for doing so. Once again in pieces, Waspinator struggled to gather himself together as his former comrades began their attack on the proto-human’s dwelling. Una had found him during the attack and it took Waspinator quite a while to convey to the girl that he wasn’t bad anymore, that he was going to join with the Maximals.

At least she understood enough to stop beating his head into the ground. Either that or it was the fact that Waspinator had given up trying to talk to her and just went quiet and still until she left. As soon as he was alone he began to pull himself together and quickly took off, desperately trying to hold himself together long enough to reach the Maximal base.

* * *

Dinobot had been kind enough to carry Ruby off of the submersible and onto the Nemesis bridge, having tucked her under his arm like a football. She didn’t struggle, but hung limply at his side as they both listened to Megatron gloating over his impending victory.

“Excellent! Even after his demise the spider’s treachery remains my best asset,” the tyrant’s voice dripped with pleasure. “Observe: a refurbished ship with a Trans-warp cell, a Predacon control console, and best of all … a Covenant of Primus.”

Megatron began to flap his wings so that he could take his rightful seat in the massive control chair. “It was from these tracks that I took my name, and how fitting, since space and time are now mine to command.”

“I thought you took your name in honor of the original Megatron,” Ruby groaned form Dinobot’s side, trying to look past the bot that was carrying her. “At least that’s what you told Quickstrike when you were monologueing in the Ark.”

“Silence you foolish Maximal,” Megatron growled. “I will not have you spouting nonsense in my moment of victory.”

“Well, you have to decide on which it is for the history tracks, duh!”

Dinobot recognized the dark, hateful look that burned in Megatron’s optics as the Predacon leader bared his teeth, having heavily touched back down to the ground before the pair. If she wasn’t careful Ruby was going to end up decorating the room with her internal components. There was something about her fearless way she opposed the dragon that made him both fear for her safety and endear her to himself.

“ _If_ the ship functions,” Dinobot quickly interjected in an attempt to draw Megatron’s wrath away from the tiny Maximal.

“It must. Quickly, all power circuits online,” Megatron ordered right before he snatched Ruby from under Dinobot’s arm. Taking flight again he carried the Maximal up to the command chair with him. “I’ll be a gracious host, Ruby, and allow you to have the best view of my victory, yeess.”

“All the better to watch your failure,” she snapped. “You assume victory, but it won’t be yours.”

Growling again, Megatron slowly squeezed his hand tighter around her, enjoying her cry of pain for a moment before he relaxed again. “Mind your tongue, vermin, or I might forget to allow you to live.”

“I’d rather die to your wrath than live under your rule.”

Lifting her up to look her in the optics, Megatron just smiled. “That can be arranged.”

* * *

Optimus, Tigertron, and Airazor were flying across the ocean, tracking Depth Charge’s signal as he followed the Predacon’s path to the possible ship that waited below the waves. In the water the manta ray was difficult to keep up with, but the winds were in their favor, giving the trio a boost from behind.

In the cavern it was Depth Charge that had confirmed that Rampage and Dinobot had been there, but it was Airazor that saw the drops of Energon, finding it both pooled around the ladder that went down into the cavern and led to the edge of the platform that overlooked the rail system that went into the water. Kneeling down she held her hand over one of the small pools, letting her system scan the Energon. None of them were happy, or surprised, that the Predacons had Ruby or that she was injured.

It was Tigatron that brought Airazor out of her shock, gently reminding her that it wasn’t her fault that their friend was in trouble; that she needed to stop blaming herself so they could focus on getting her back. When Optimus gave Depth Charge the mission to stop Megatron at any cost, all three of his subordinates had just stared at them. As hard as it was, Primal assured them that Ruby would fully agree with what he told them. Megatron had to be stopped.

Right now they had to make sure that they were there as some sort of back-up, just in case that Depth Charge was unable to succeed.

* * *

Surrounded by ground drones, Dinobot-2 and Inferno stood in the middle of the courtyard of the palace that Megatron called home. Kneeling before them was Ruby, her head bowed forward and arms bound to her side. Airazor’s optics adjusted back to normal right before she tucked herself back into the shadows to hide from the group of fliers that patrolled by. Silently she climbed down the inside of the wall to meet up with her fellow fighters.

“They’re there,” she reported in. “Gift wrapped and everything. Patrols are heavy and the guards are as well.”

Rhinox nodded, his face firm as he did his best to control his anger. “Just as we were expecting. Alright, the plan stays how it is, but remember to adapt as you need to.”

“Waspinator not like plan.”

Cracking a smile, the elder Maximal patted Waspinator’s shoulder in a reassuring manner. “I know, my friend, but we don’t have a choice.”

“Never do when you’re the good guys,” Airazor smiled sadly. “Shall we go crash the party?”

With a calm nod, the trio transformed and exited the building from different areas, just in case the surrounding area proved to be a trap. With the two fliers taking to the air and Rhinox the road, they began their charge into Megatron’s awaiting forces.

Rhinox was breathing hard as he ran at full speed, the drumming of his feet on the metallic road announcing his attack. Up ahead he saw the drones on the roadway turn to face him, their weapons powering on their aiming systems began to focus on their target. As they began to fire at him, Rhinox kept focused. He could see Ruby kneeling between Dinobot and Inferno in the center of the drones, her head still disturbingly bowed forward. Something was wrong, he had to find out what. As he came upon the first line of drones he ignored the few shots that struck him, giving a powerful yell as he dropped his head down to ram through.

Overhead the rebel fliers flew in on either side of their ground force. The pair zipped around the aerial drones, quickly adding their pieces to those of the ground forces that had stood at the wrong end of the rhino’s horn. Between their speed and agility, the pair was able to make quick work of most of the drones, both in the air and on the ground. Once he had the room Rhinox transformed and pulled out his chain guns, letting them tear into the drones.

Inferno yelled in anger, pulling out his own weapon before he took to the sky. Waspinator saw the incoming Predacon heading straight towards him, his insane cackling filling the air as he began is assault on his former team mate. “You will burn for betraying the Royalty!”

“Waspinator already quit! Remember Ant-bot? Waspinator now fight with Maximals who care for Waspinator!”

Waspinator juked and dodged the fire, neatly evading his pursuer as he let Inferno take out a few more drones that had gotten between them. He was so happy about his upgraded body, especially how well it kept him from becoming damaged. Even the few blows he had taken did not seem to affect him like they use to in the past. When Rhinox fixed him up he did so in a way that made sure Waspinator would actually survive any battles he would have had to face.

* * *

Ruby, whom Megatron had unceremoniously dumped onto the control chair arm, could only watch on the monitor as Depth Charge and Rampage battled on the bottom of the ocean floor, the pair using large shards of raw energon as weaponry. The discussion about the ship between Megatron and Dinobot was almost background noise as she watched the fight. No one knew what had been the final moments of Depth Charge’s life, Rhinox having speculated the discharge of Energon killing him when they had thought he had taken out the ship, but she was about ready to find out the horrific truth. Her spark ached deeply; knowing that she was about to lose someone she had come to call a friend, despite his hard headed nature. If by some slim chance she survived today she would make sure that everyone knew what happened to their comrade.

The ship rumbling to life beneath her made Ruby look around quickly. It was taking off. Depth Charge had no way of reaching the ship in time. Looking back at the monitor she saw that Depth Charge had actually pinned Rampage to the ground, the pair fighting over the single shard of raw Energon that Depth Charge was trying to force into the wound he had cut into Rampage’s torso earlier in the fight. She watched with her own optics as Rampage simply stopped struggling and held his hands up and off to the side. It was only a slight hesitation on Depth Charge’s part before he shoved the Energon blade through the spark of his foe.

The screen went white from the explosion before the image when fuzzy, but she had already turned away when Dinobot’s pained screams reached her audio receptors. Despite what had happened, her spark still reacted as if it was her spark-mate crying out in pain. Ruby was thrown violently to the floor as the concussive waves struck the ship, but she still tried to find the twisted form of Dinobot with her optics. One claw was over his torso, the area where she recalled seeing the spark chamber opening; his other was up in the air as he screamed in pain. Despite her best efforts she couldn’t reach him. The ship pitched too much in the explosive chain reaction from the Energon detonation.

Things slowly calmed down, the ship becoming steady once more as Megatron began to bark out orders. “Status!”

“Damage minimum. Systems still online,” Dinobot reported, one claw still over his torso.

“Then begin our accent!”

The ship rumbled powerfully as the thrusters kicked online, lifting the ship out of it’s watery grave.

Overhead, Optimal Optimus Primal, Tigatron, and Airazor began to fly away from the site of the massive explosion, believing that the Maximals were victorious despite the loss of two of their own. Airazor couldn’t help the nagging feeling that she still felt a huge source of power from beneath the waves, so she glanced back. The dark shadow that began to grow in the water made her jaw drop. Tigertron felt something as well, glancing back as Airazor called out to them. The trio had actually stopped, turning to face the behemoth as it began to rise out of the ocean.

“No, by the Code of Primus,” Primal whispered, realizing that they had assumed victory all too soon.

Airazor focused on the cockpit of the ship as it sat at the top of the command spire, her keen eyes searching for the occupants of the ship. “I see her. Megatron and Dinobot are on the ship as well.”

“Hurry, Maximals,” Primal ordered as he turned back in the direction of their base. “We don’t have any time to spare.”

Knowing they couldn’t face the ship alone Tigatron and Airazor followed their commander, staying in the wake of air he created so that they could fly faster. They had to get back to the Maximal base and quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.


	18. End Game

“I am Alpha and Omega. The beginning and the end.”

Hearing Megatron ground out the words as he began to lay siege on the planet below, Ruby had to roll her optics. “Claiming to be Primus now, too? Really Meggsie, you think waaaay too much of yourself.”

Megatron turned only slightly to glare down at her, frowning deeply at the ever defiant look that she had set upon her face. He focused back on the landscape before them, having the weaponry focus it fire on the mass of rocks that he had seen the fleeing Maximal fliers take cover behind. “I am that which is, which was, and is yet to come; and you will know my name is Megatron, when I lay my vengeance upon you!”

“You have already read the Covenant of Primus?” Dinobot questioned as he operated the massive control to steer the ship.

“Just the good parts,” Megatron admitted.

“Careful there! You might miss something _very_ important,” Ruby snipped.

Dinobot focused down at her as he turned the ship slightly, watching the light of the setting sun slowly cast itself on her as she lay partially on her side on the floor. It was a familiar sight to him, one he could recall but not as of why he could do so. Her face was not set in the hard, determined battle mask, but had looked soft and at peace, nor was her tone that of the burnt gold with threading of the dark red that shared her name, but of an emerald green and gold, like that of a precious stone with a decorative filigree.

He recalled the cool air of the predawn that surrounded him. He was enjoying the air after being trapped in the base as they worked to clean up after the Predacon invasion headed by Waspinator. No, it was Starscream in Waspinator’s body. But why was he working with the Maximals? That didn’t matter.

He recalled enjoying the quiet of the morning as he waited for someone. He had an assignment to do with another member of the team, and was annoyed at having to wait. The birds had become silent when he exited the ship, but he had become use to it by that point. The sound of an opening window drew his attention up to the side of the ship. The sunlight was just starting to peek over the mountain, illuminating her as she looked out of the window. He watched as she gave a soft bird call, smiling as the birds in the area returned her greeting before they began their song once more. Apparently pleased by the sound she gave a content sigh, resting her chin on her hand as she watched the sun rise.

“But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Ruby is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moons, who are already sick and pale with grief, that she be more fair than thy twin heavily bodies that dominate the night. Be envious with the sun that gives you light, for it is she that calls the birds to song come the dawn, not the appearance of his warming might.”

The vague haunting of the unknown memory ended abruptly when the Maximals’ attempt to strike the ship drew his attention back to the situation at hand. Megatron seemed pleased as he opened up the ship’s artillery doors, sending several rockets and missiles straight for the attacking trio. Dinobot’s optics focused on the fiery gold femme, the powerful energy that she utilized for her large attack dancing around her form. The face haunted him, the remorseful surge that shot through his spark making him stare at her in disbelief. She was a friend, he knew, but why?

“Tell me, Ruby,” he snarled quietly, “was Tigatron and Airazor’s fate truly what happened?”

Glancing back at the tiny femme, he saw her staring out of the massive windows at the group of Maximals as they separated from the counter attack Megatron unleashed onto them. She had a wistful look to her face as she watched them. Commanding his floating platform around to put himself near Megatron as the tyrant gloated about the firepower the ship contained, he recalled the night in the woods when she looked at him in that way, too.

“Ta-ta, Optimal Optimus. Well, I’ll say one thing for my namesake, he liked his artillery big and plentiful,” Megatron commented smugly as he scratched his dragon head. “Now, where was I? Ah, yeess! Mindless destruction. Good for the spark, I always say.”

Dinobot contemplated the change he felt within himself for a moment, one claw thoughtfully touching over his own spark chamber. “My spark has … changed. It feels at last … complete.”

Megatron eyed his subordinate evenly, recalling what his future self had told him of what had happened originally this day. His future self had warned that over the vorns of contemplating everything that had caused his loss, it was Dinobot’s spark invading his new body the night he was created that had cost him the victory this day. Fortunately for Megatron now, at least according to the documents his future self had sent him through Waspinator, Dinobot had changed things for the tyrant’s favor when he decided that he was going to reside in Ruby’s form.

The amount of energy that her body would utilize to attempt to keep it alive would either kill her, which in turn ended Dinobot’s life as well, or Dinobot would have to do the noble thing and finally join with the All Spark to save the miserable rodent. Any extra damage that Megatron could inflict on Ruby during that time would only expedite the situation. When Ruby became more active in the field after the very last time that he had heard from his future self only bode well for himself. It was a sign that his victory was assured.

“Yes, the destruction of Rampage, no doubt.” But still, Dinobot was no doubt feeling the loss of rage that coursed through his system, and it was always up to Megatron to quickly answer his subordinate’s concerns and get them back on task. “Bring us around! Vector 6-2, on the double.”

Dinobot twisted his jaw to the side before commanding his platform back over to the controls. He had a feeling that he’d get a warmer, more caring set of answers from their mistreated captive.

* * *

Optimus managed to get his population systems back online before he crashed into the rocky ground below. Airazor and Tigatron quickly joined him, though he noticed Airazor glancing off to the side for a moment, as if she saw something.

“We didn’t even scratch it,” Primal told them, doing his best to hide his panicked tone.

“Quickly, get to the others. Help them prepare for the attack,” Tigatron told him.

“I can’t just leave you here,” Optimus countered.

“If Megatron reaches the Ark with that thing, everything we’ve fought for is lost,” Airazor pleaded.

“You can’t stop that thing alone,” Primal pleaded, focusing on Tigatron.

“He won’t be alone,” Airazor reassured their commander.

“We will hold the line here, Optimus,” Tigatron told him after glancing down at Airazor. “Go, quickly!”

Primal watch the pair take off towards the Nemesis, his jaw slack in disbelief. “Be safe, you two,” he whispered before quickly taking to the air, transforming into his jet mode before he headed back to the base.

* * *

“Zquirrel-bot zend Wazzpinator to Maximalz, zay Maximalz in danger and that Wazzpinator need to help Maximalz. Zquirrel-bot tell Wazzpinator to tell Rhino-bot about ezcape zhip, zaid data dizk waz proof.”

Waspinator had managed to get to the Maximal base and speak to Rhinox before the others had a chance to turn him into scrap. It was only by his quickly stating the lines he had spent the whole flight practicing that they had even given him a chance. Now he slowly lowered his hands, which he had put before himself in a pathetic attempt to not get damaged, peeking hopefully over them at the stern looking Maximal.

Rhinox frowned, not exactly pleased over the turn of events, but if Ruby had told Waspinator about something that only he and Optimus knew about at this time, then it was something he had to consider. The Maximal engineer had not had a chance to look at the disk yet, but right now he didn’t have time to. “Alright, but we’re watching you carefully. Black Arachnia, Silverbolt, show him what needs to be moved.”

Waspinator gleefully hurried past Rhinox and Rattrap, the Transmetal rodent glaring up at Rhinox in disbelief. “You ‘ave gotta be slaggin’ me!”

“Make sure that the security is on high alert for Quickstrike and Inferno and hurry up to help pack,” Rhinox answered quickly before he headed back into the base. Handling Waspinator took precious time, but he would have to trust Ruby.

Carefully lifting the huge crate that contained some of the larger pieces of the Axalon, Rhinox slowly made his way to the Ark, where they had to move everything. Unfortunately for him Rattrap finished with his task faster than he had anticipated and was constantly throwing questions at him. He knew the others wanted to know the same thing, but left it up to the rodent to do all the bothering.

“Operation: Eternity? What de heck is dat? ‘nd, ah, how come I never ‘eard of it?” Rattrap couldn’t think of anything worse than being someone’s second-in-command and not being in on everything that was going on.

Rhinox groaned, trying his best not to lose his balance as he tried to maneuver past the hyperactive bot that kept jumping around in front of him. “Can we discuss this later, Rattrap?”

Rattrap had to do a couple of fancy spins to keep from getting run over by the slow moving bulldozer and the box he carried, only to end up crashing to the ground in the middle of the pathway as Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, and Waspinator all came up, each one carrying something from the storage caverns. “Come on! Boss bot calls up with ‘is gears ‘n a grind ‘nd suddenly I’ve gotta pack up my Pred parts collection?”

Black Arachnia made sure to slow down enough to give Rattrap a gentle nudge with the cart he was sitting in front of as they had to stop until he moved, making him glance back at her for only a moment. Right now he was focused on something more pressing than dealing with an annoying little sister. “Man! Do ya know how many pieces of Waspinator I got?”

“At leazt Maximalz care enough to pick up Wazzpinator’z partz,” the newly turned member of the team mumbled, making Black Arachnia smirk.

Rhinox sighed as he set down his crate, knowing that if he didn’t at least appease Rattrap some that they would never get things done in time. “Rattrap, we may have to move the Ark.”

The look of utter dismay and horror on the rodent’s robotic face told Rhinox that he finally understood why they were in a hurry. The fact that he quickly got up and started rushing to help pack things up was all the proof Rhinox needed to know that Rattrap finally understood the situation.

* * *

Dinobot watched as he stood guard over the bait. Rhinox had slowed over the many vorns he had seen, but his weaponry still held its magnificent power as he took down row after row of ground drones that headed for him. Up in the air Waspinator masterfully evaded Inferno’s mad attacks, as if he finally had a purpose and the caring support he always needed to be the best fighter he could ever be. Dinobot knew that feeling all too well. It was the feeling one got when they were under the command of a competent and caring commander. It was the same he felt when fighting with the Maximals.

Glancing over to the other side Dinobot’s laser optic focused on the flying femme. At first he has thought it might have been Ruby, that her spark had managed to escape from Megatron’s clutches after so long, but with the quick glimpse he had managed to get his jaw slackened. It was Airazor. A ruffling in his processor confirmed it was true, that the swiftest and most skilled of all the Maximal fliers had indeed returned to the battle. It couldn’t have been possible, unless.

“She did find the stasis pod I had hidden in the cavern on the cliff face,” Dinobot snarled quietly.

It had been a place that he had tracked her to several times after the Maximals let her roam free from the base once more. At the time he had been confused, rage that bled over from having shared a split spark with Rampage clouding his judgment for so long that he became enamored with the tiny Maximal femme and why she sounded so remorseful over him. Once Rampage had been taken out the memories that Rattrap shoved into his processor and, most importantly, his spark had taken over once more.

Dinobot turned his attention back towards the fight on the ground when he felt the sting of several bullets striking his form. An angry snarl escaped from his throat as he turned to face Rhinox. “You pick a poor time to come out of hiding, old fool.”

With a shout Dinobot let loose a laser shot aimed just beside Rhinox’s feet on the roadway, which gave the Maximal plenty of time and room to dodge. Between Dinobot's half-hearted attempts to attack the older bot and the surrounding drones, Rhinox had enough to focus on to keep his attention away from the fake that rested in the center of the massive fight.

An angry shout preceded the sound of a massive explosion behind the main part of the group. Airazor had stopped to focus on the now smoking citadel for a moment, her optics focused forward to search for the cause.

Waspinator had been too focused on his task of avoiding Inferno and the other aerial drones that he didn’t realize that Inferno had began to steer him in the direction he wanted his foe to go. Having spent a good chunk of time looking behind him, Waspinator gasped in shock when he looked forward and Airazor was suddenly in front of him. With a quick dive he managed to avoid hitting the femme, but Inferno cackled madly as he crashed into her. Airazor had cried out in both shock in pain as she was suddenly taken out of the sky, her Predacon captor making sure that she struck the building walls first in their landing.

Inferno was still cackling as he stood up, his flame thrower aimed directly at Airazor’s head as she pulled herself out of the rubble, groaning in pain. “For … the … Royalty!”

* * *

Airazor flew around Tigatron as he began to utilize the power the Vok had given the Tigerhawk body, the massive energy storm building overhead as it threatened to take down the ship. She followed Tigatron as he began his assault on the ship, adding her own power strikes to help disable it where it floated, but she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her fuel pump, a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. The chess piece of Tigerhawk keep coming to mind the whole fight, but she didn’t understand why.

On the ship, the trio on the bridge did their best to not crash as the outside assault disabled it. Ruby, who had quickly scrambled behind the command chair as soon as her legs came back online, did her best to hold onto the massive platform the command chair rested on that she had been climbing in hopes that she could surprise Megatron from behind, since he had seemed to have forgotten about her in his monologueing.

As she peeked out from between the seat and the platform it rested on she caught sight of Dinobot, who was just standing and watching the attack. His whole demeanor had changed since Depth Charge and Rampage took each other out on the bottom of the ocean. With Megatron hopping over to the command console, Ruby scrambled to hide behind the cylinder chair support. She risked it; peeking out to watch the attack her friends were giving the ship.

“Please, please let her have gotten my message,” she whispered.

Tigatron and Airazor both saw the massive weapon come online, its end burning a fiery red as it powered up. They’d have to go under the ship to take it out. With the storm still raging over head the pair dove to strike the belly of the ship.

Her processor started screaming that something was horribly wrong, but she tried to press through it as the weapon began to glow brighter. _Zugzwang_. _An unwanted move, usually at the end of the game, that could cost the player making it the whole game._

Airazor’s optics widened in horror. That was exactly what they were doing!

“Tigatron!” she screamed out as the weapon fired. Tigatron was managing to hold off the blast with as much might as he could push into it, but it was painfully obvious that he would not prevail. As the last of his energy died and the blast struck, Ariazor screamed in pain as she rushed in, her blinding energy flashing powerfully as she grabbed a hold of her spark-mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.


	19. Check

The metallic roar of an angry cat echoed around them right before Inferno vanished from her view. Airazor pulled herself out of the rubble, holding her left wing as she stumbled to her feet. Pieces of the Predacon were flying about, vanishing into flames, as she slowly made her way in the direction he had vanished to, his mad cackling finally dying away when the massive Transmetal tiger with white with silver stripped fur crushed his spark chamber in its powerful jaws.

* * *

Airazor curled tightly around the glowing energy she held in her hands as she crashed into the water below. She had only had a few nano-clicks before the energy faded and she had to get to that cliffside. She had seen it after they had made the first attack on the Nemesis, a stasis pod tucked into a cavern that faced the ocean. Given the fact that Ruby had led her to a stasis pod near where Tigerhawk had taken out the Predacon base, she wouldn’t have put it past Ruby to have had tucked this one away where it was going to be needed the most.

As she broke free of the water, Airazor gasped a much needed intake of air as she took to the sky once more. The Nemesis was slowly moving forward towards the Maximal base again, not even glancing back towards her as she headed for the stasis pod.

The energy in her hands was quickly starting to fade as she landed in front of the pod. Quickly risking it, Airazor held the spark of her love in one hand as she lifted the stasis pod lid with the other. She only had a split nano-click for this to work.

* * *

Turning to face her, Tigatron transformed into his robot mode. It was similar to Cheetor’s Transmetal form except instead his tiger head still formed down over his torso, while the icy blue that had darkened to an almost midnight color. She only stood there a moment before he has gently scooped her into his arms.

“By the Matrix! You’re alive!” Tigatron breathed out powerfully.

Fighting the tears, Airazor wrapped her arms around her spark-mate powerfully. “I was so worried!”

Finally able to pull away from her, he gently brushed one of his hands over her damaged wing. “You’re injured.”

“It’ll heal. We’ve gotta get back out there and help Rhinox.”

With a curt nod, Tigatron stood back and transformed back into his beast mode, smiling up at her as he said, “A ride, my lady?”

Giggling softly at the reminder of the flying island mission she had gotten to know him on, Airazor carefully climbed onto his back and held on as he bounded away.

* * *

Primal had just begun to enter the base when he heard a familiar caw over the storm that raged overhead. He had tried to reach out to Tigatron and Airazor to see how their battle went, but the computer had notified him that Tigatron had been destroyed. His anger of the loss of even more friends, especially friends that had just returned to them, had sharpened the edge of his resolve to finish the battle.

As Rattrap opened the door, asking his commander if the new dents in the blast door was his way of knocking, they both turned to look up at the sky. Airazor was a beautiful sight in her beast mode, her fiery colors bright despite the storm overhead, but the white and silver stripped tiger she flew beside was something he was not expecting.

“You’re alive!” Primal exclaimed, both relieved and urgent over the situation.

“Thanks to a little gift of a stasis pod left at the right place at the right time,” Tigatron answered as he landed and transformed.

“I’m sorry, Optimus. We held it off for as long as we could,” Airazor interrupted softly as she too transformed into her robot mode.

Nodding quickly, Optimus turned to enter the base. He had to check in with Rhinox to see how the preparations were going.

* * *

Ruby closed her optics tightly as she pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle the sound. Her spark was breaking, having watched not only Tigatron, but Airazor, sacrifice themselves to stop the ship. It was her fault, she had either left too subtle of a clue or they didn’t even notice it before this all happened. Yes, Tigerhawk didn’t survive this day, but why couldn’t she have changed something in their favor. At least this way one would not have to live without their spark-mate, and Ruby would make sure that their sacrifice would not be in vain.

The battle cry of the early human’s leader echoed through the massive cockpit of the ship, drawing the little Maximal out of her dark thoughts. Peeking back around she managed to catch the image of him on the screen, the weapon he cherished in his hand; the weapon that Dinobot had made to save his life so long ago.

“This all seems … hauntingly familiar, but why?” Dinobot whispered to himself as he looked away from the screen.

An echo from the past clarified itself in his processor; a proud voice narrating his last heroic act as he faced the Predacon horde alone to save the very same humans. _“You saved the valley. You saved the lives of those who live here, and of those who are still to come.”_

Those memories, they held hope, sacrifice, honor. Honor was what he had been lacking, the void that the rage both filled and created. He needed to refill that void, but how? Dinobot was drawn out of the past as Megatron began to speak again, his commanding officer’s haughty tone to his voice making a dark anger begin to boil up deep inside of himself.

“I suppose, given my imminent god-hood, these primitives should _really_ be beneath my attention,” Megatron said to himself with a light sigh. “Still, no score is too small to settle, I always say.”

As the Predacon tyrant reached down to press the main cannon’s firing button, he was rather surprised to find his hand suddenly seized in a rather tight grip. Slowly he turned an angry glare at the very bot that held him in the tight hold, a hold that was starting to cut into his wrist from the sharp powerful claws of the owner.

“You would turn the full furry of this mighty warship on a lone anthropoid?” Dinobot challenged. “Tell me, Megatron, where is the honor in that?”

The tyrant growled as he got right in his subordinate’s face. “You _dare_ use the ‘H’ word to me?”

“I … “ Dinobot was about to retaliate the anger in kind, before he recalled his place and backed down, slowly easing his hold on his commander. “I … I apologize. I merely felt that our power should be conserved for the larger battle.”

“Duly noted,” Megatron always loved it when his subordinates submitted to his authority, his power. But it was his to do with as he pleased, he reminded himself as his claw slamming down on the button, “and ignored!”

Dinobot watched in horror as the napalm like fuel began to blanket the forest area below, the early humans that lived in the area fleeing the familiar nightmare that had destroyed their home once before.

Ruby couldn’t wait any longer. Transforming into her beast mode she quickly scurried up the back of the command chair, aimed herself, and used her rocket system to aim straight for the tyrant. He turned towards her, his optics wide as she transformed. With Dinobot’s original spinning blade in hand, now modified with an Energon field dancing over it, she aimed for his torso. Megatron screamed in pain as the blade lodged into his armor, Ruby holding onto the hilt of the weapon as she, too, crash into him before she began to slide down. Unfortunately for him, her weight pulled the blade down with her, slicing his armor open. Grabbing her tightly, the Predacon tyrant pulled her way with enough force that she lost hold of the sword, which clattered to the ground.

“That was foolish of you, yeess,” he ground out as he squeezed her tightly in his fist, making her cry out in pain again as she tried to pry his fingers away from her.

The sound of glass breaking was followed by her form flickering between her original robotic mode and her current one before he swiped his hand forward, throwing her into the viewport. Ruby groaned as she tried to pull herself back up, fighting the want to scream out in pain from the power surge that shot through her as her form randomly flickered.

“Sadly, my dear, I do not have time to tie you to the front of the ship, but you will have the best view of my victory from here.” Turning his darkly pleased smile way from her, Megatron focused on his subordinate. “To the Maximal base, and quickly.”

With the ship rumbling ahead, Ruby groaned as she took stock of her situation. They were approaching the Maximal base, and in turn the Ark. The Nemesis was still recovering from the attack that Tigatron and Airazor gave in their last, but fortunately most of the weapon systems appeared to still be offline. Her enemy was wounded, but would it be enough to give her an edge?

Turning to look out of the view port, Ruby felt her world fall out from under her as the mountain the Maximals had called home came into view. She hoped that Waspinator had gotten to the base in time and that the Maximals had actually heeded the information he had.

 _If not, then I will end the threat here,_ she thought to herself as she brushed her hand over the broken temporal device.

* * *

Megatron growled as he pulled himself off of the floor, his hand clawing over the sizeable scar that ran down his torso. The massive explosion behind him had been powerful enough to knock him from his floating throne. The dragon was now enraged as he turned to face the fire that raged behind him. Someone had infiltrated his strong hold and they were going to pay for it.

Pulling up the security feed on his computer, Megatron growled as he watched a Transmetal white feline ripping Inferno apart while the annoying Maximal femme watched. Narrowing his optics, the tyrant recognized the pair.

“Impossible,” he yelled at the image.

He had destroyed the pair! He watched their parts rip apart with his own optics. Now the pair had helped make quick work of the remaining drones and now joined the other two as they surrounded Dinobot. Why wasn’t his subordinate attacking them? Dinobot should have made short work of the task, but now he just stood there, speaking to them as they approached as if what he had to say mattered.

Megatron’s scanners showed that Inferno was no longer operational; the insect somehow never registered with the planet’s scanning system for some reason. But that wasn’t important to him now. Transforming, Megatron gave out a powerful roar before he took to the sky, bursting through the ceiling of his citadel. It was something he learned the hard way so very long ago, if you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself.

Outside in the court yard the rest of the drones quickly fell away under the assault of the rebels. Dinobot growled as he still stood guard over the shell as not only Rhinox and Waspinator marched closer, but Airazor and a newly formed Tigatron as well. All four approached him carefully, fully aware of the threat he posed, but despite his orders, he could not bring himself to harm them. He could not hurt his friends.

“Heed me, Rhinox,” he said with a snarl. “She is not here.”

Squaring his shoulders Rhinox turned his flank towards Dinobot as he aimed one of his chainguns directly at the twisted image of a lost friend. “Step away from Ruby now.”

“Megatron never returned her spark,” Dinobot chose to reply, trying to make them see the truth. “This is simply another one of his clones, used to draw you out of hiding so that Megatron could destroy you.”

“How do you know that it’s a clone?” Airazor challenged.

“Because I watched him rip her apart on the Nemesis!” Dinobot snapped, his face tight with a deep pain. “She fought him to her last and beyond, and he still made a sport of her.”

“And you did nothing to stop him?” Tigatron’s jaw was slack at just the idea of what Megatron would have done. When Dinobot’s single optic closed, dipping his head down in shame, the white tiger felt a rush of anger. “How could you?”

“I … have no excuse,” Dinobot admitted as he looked up at Rhinox. “Everything in my processor has been clouded, easily seen through the red that rage paints.”

“Where is her spark?” the aged Maximal asked as he finally lowered his weapon. His system scan over the form next to Dinobot confirmed that it wasn’t her original body. There was specific things on her form that only he knew about, like how damaged her underbody structure had become from all of the battles she had faced down Megatron in the past. He had to weld parts of her together by hand from just the damage from the dragon’s powerful maw from the first battle. There were some things that the CR chambers could never completely fix.

“He keeps with him, much like he use to keep Rampage’s spark core before he gave it to me.”

“We have to get it back,” Airazor breathed.

The area shook with from a massive explosion from the citadel before Megatron himself burst through the flames and smoke. The massive dragon circled around them before he suddenly dropped down, crashing on all fours onto the courtyard between the group and the citadel before he let loose a firestorm above their heads.

Now, since he had their complete attention, did he smile smugly down at the group. “You never stood a chance, Rhinox, nooo. Now you and every single member of your group shall perish by fire!”

They only waited a moment before they all rushed into the battle.

* * *

“And the stone of their protection shall rise upward, forever and ever, as they who lived at war as beast confront their final cycle.”

Ruby looked over at Megatron as he quoted yet more text from the Covenant of Primus after commanding Dinobot to activate the tractor beam. The beam was still low powered, only able to slowly lift a few of the massive rocks at a time into the bladed monstrosity below. While he had been busy with his upcoming victory, Ruby had been attaching the explosive devices she had lifted from Rattrap’s stockpile in the storage cavern to the leather strap that she had made for the cyber-venom darts. It and the spark extractor was all she had left in her arsenal, so she needed to make it count.

Her plan was simple. Optimus would be here soon to fight Megatron and she would do her best to aid her commander in his endeavor. The wound she had cut into Megatron went deep, exposing several vital systems, including the spark chamber. With the spark extractor she’ll pull free the original Megatron’s spark, the explosives she didn’t know what she’d do with yet.

“Fusion reactor currently at 90% and rising,” Dinobot updated his own commander, who was pleased with the results thus far.

“Yeess, soon, it will all be over,” the tyrant gloated. “Any Maximal still alive will perish along with their ancestors, and a new glorious era of Predacon rule will have begun!”

“You are an idiot, Megatron,” Ruby grunted as she stood up. “You and I both know that you’ll never succeed.”

“Ah, my dear, that is where you are wrong.” The smile he turned her way made her Energon run cold, but she held her glare. “I have not only the aid of the Covenat, but of the memoirs of my future self to aid me in my victory!”

“You sure of that?”

“The Ark is almost completely exposed, just a few more nano-clicks and they will be completely helpless.”

The bridge of the Nemesis shook violently as Optimus Primal burst through the lift platform they had utilized to get onto the bride earlier. The Maximal commander hovered in the air as he looked directly at his foe, a fire and passion burning in his optics that told anyone who looked that he would defeat his foe, or go offline trying.

“Oh, well, come on! Let’s have it, the usual ‘destiny and honor’ speech,” Megatron taunted as Optimus Primal drifted closer.

“Speech this,” Primal snapped right before he plowed his fist into Megatron’s smug looking face. The tyrant fell backwards onto his throne, having to shake his head clear in hopes that he would stop seeing three Primals standing before him.

Ruby, by this time, had gone into best mode and crawled under the command console that Dinobot was standing in front of. Her jets were out and ready to go at the first opening she saw. She had to be quick. Optimus had always told her that despite his best effort he didn’t last very long in this fight.

“And there came a hero who said, ‘Hurt not the earth, nor the sea, nor the trees, nor the very fabric of time.’ But the hero would not prevail!” Megatron quoted, shaking the book at Primal as he approached.

“Finish the quote, Megatron,” Optimus ordered as he stomped closer. “Nor would he surrender.”

With a shout Primal lunged for Megatron, but this time the dragon was prepared. Grabbing a hold of Optimus by the face with his dragon’s mouth he began to shoot his foe directly in the face before he flung him away. Optimus hit the far wall, but quickly got back up to his feet as his foe stalked closer. Primal activated his torso weaponry, but Megatron used his wings to lift himself over the blasts and land right in front of Optimus. With a growl, Megatron grabbed a hold of Optimus once more and flung him back over the command chair.

“Raging titans, mythical beast of old, battled their last over the future’s dawn, each one giving their all, but the future would only follow the honorable.” Ruby mumbled, making Dinobot glance down at her before he turned his attention back to the two faction commanders, particularly Optimus, who had landed harshly on his back with his feet folded over his head.

As soon as Megatron came back into view, Ruby launched herself at him, aiming for the gaping wound in his torso. This time when she transformed she had the spark extractor out at the ready. Megatron, who had been focused on Primal, didn’t see her before she slammed the device into his wound, crying out in pain as he fell to the ground.

Ruby quickly imputed the operation command for the device, feeling it power up in her hands. Megatron had recovered enough of himself to grab the femme in his dragon mouth, squeezing her painfully as he pulled her away. Slowly getting back on his feet he looked down at the object that was causing a new surge of pain. It only took him a moment to realize that it was pulling on his namesake’s spark. Dropping the book in his hand, Megatron gripped the spark extractor and gave a powerful tug to pull it free from himself.

“What a clever little device,” he admitted darkly as he looked it over before focusing on her. He had grabbed Ruby around her lower torso and legs, leaving her upper body and arms exposed. She only stopped her struggle to break free when she caught sight of him lifting the device up. “Check-mate,” he gloated right as he stabbed the pointed end of the spark extractor her into her torso before he threw her across the bridge.

Ruby gasped out in pain from being impaled, her form surging from the already broken device tied to her systems, but it was the painful pull of her spark that had her panicked. As soon as she stopped rolling she struggled to reach the input board at the far end of the device to try to shut it off. It couldn’t end like this.

* * *

On the bridge of the Ark, the remaining Maximals slowly floated in place as they held their grip on whatever they could to keep from flying into the destructive blades over head. From his vantage point Rattrap looked around at the others. Silverbolt was right beside Black Arachnia, one wing over her as if to help protect her from the threat they all knew was coming their way. Tigatron and Airazor were holding onto the back of the massive chair with one hand and holding each other’s hand with the other. Cheetor was floating next to them on Tigatron’s other side. Rhinox was still holding onto the controls, despite the panel being dark. Waspinator had gone into his beast mode and was using the powerful grip of his insect feet to hold him to the ceiling. Rattrap had to admit that he was kinda relieved that their newest member didn’t make a run for it when things turned for the worst.

They all waited tensely for Primal’s victorious return, but even Rhinox knew that Megatron out powered him. It would take a miracle to get them out of this. Funny thing was Rattrap had a feeling that Rhinox was all out of miracles.

With a deep sigh the rodent did what he did best, state exactly what was on his mind. “No power. No weapons. We’re all gonna die.”

Looking up at his best friend Rhinox realized that Rattrap was probably right. Resigned to that truth, he didn’t do the usual rebuttal, but simply agreed, “Yep.”

Then he frowned thoughtfully as a particular item floated up behind the infiltrator. It was the holo-projector that Dinobot-2 utilized. He remembered Optimus bringing it back the night that Black Arachnia ran off and confronted Dinobot by herself. “Rattrap, toss me the projector.”

Looking behind himself, Rattrap grabbed a hold of the requested item and gave it his best throw. Cheetor had been between the pair and had caught it, giving it another toss in the right direction. Rhinox pushed himself towards the arm of the chair, hooking his foot under the bottom of the arm as he grabbed a hold of the device. The others watched as he pulled a data disk out of his subspace pocket, wondering what was on it that he had to see right at this moment. Honestly, they wouldn’t blame him if it was of memories that he wished to indulge one last time.

Slipping the disk into the projector, Rhinox anchored it to the arm of the chair and activated it. Ruby’s image appeared as if she was standing on the console, a solemn look to her face.

“ _Rhinox, I’m sorry. I messed up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.


	20. Check-Mate

The five of them faced down the dragon, but they all knew that victory was a long shot. Even with Dinobot’s added power they still struggled in their battle against the titan. Airazor and Waspinator had taken the fight to the air, striking Megatron from above, while Tigatron and Dinobot rushed around his legs to strike with tooth, claw, and laser shot. Rhinox held the line, as he always had, with both chainguns aiming for the torso. With his focus so intent he could catch the faint line of a massive scar that ran down Megatron’s torso. It looked as if the tyrant had done everything he could to fix the issue, but the faint mark remained.

“Dinobot,” the engineer asked as his friend landed close enough, having been swatted backwards with the beast’s tail, “has Megatron always had that scar on his torso?”

Using his laser optic to focus closer on the area Dinobot frowned. “Negative. I don’t recall seeing it before now.”

Rhinox only glanced his way for a nano-click as the towering Predacon’s head tilted down a bit. “What is it?”

“I … recall something.” Dinobot snarled quietly. “Ruby had struck that blow, having adapted one of my blades to do so.”

Rhinox’s weapons ground to a halt, the barrels red from the heat of repeated use. “She’s still making an impact.” Opening his communicator, the Maximal quickly spoke, “If you get a chance to, aim for the scar on his torso. Also, keep an eye out for any other wounds that suddenly appear and use that to your advantage.”

With a vicious battle cry Dinobot rushed back into the fray as Rhinox continued his cover fire. Megatron might have slowed down during his rule, but he was still proving to be a dangerous threat as he bounced between his beast and robot modes, along with taking to the air to avoid taking any more ground strikes.

When Megatron, in robot mode, suddenly crashed to the ground they all looked on. He had started to suddenly scream out in pain as he held onto his dragon head, which was beginning to flicker violently in and out of existence.

“No! This … can’t be … happening!” the tyrant cried out as the dragon head suddenly, and painfully, vanished, leaving a jagged appendage half way down the throat of the beast.

The rebel group wasted no time in pressing their advantage. Airazor and Waspinator aimed for his flight mechanism on his back, blowing his wings into dust. Tigatron and Dinobot began to take out his other arm and right leg as Rhinox focused on the weak point on his torso.

Megatron’s body couldn’t take much more from the assault, his internal systems throwing constant warnings about imminent failure. With an audio receptor splitting grind, they all watched as Megatron’s optics go dark before his body started to fall forward.

Rhinox, who had been standing before the titan, started to run to get out of the way, only to grunt as something powerful crashed into him from behind. Looking up he caught the firm look of Dinobot as the Predacon was staring at the tyrant’s now dead form. He only had a moment to gain his own feet under him before the others quickly joined them. They had been victorious this day, but what was the price.

Their celebration was quickly cut short when Rhinox spotted something painfully familiar. Out of the tyrants body began a temporal storm. His audio receptors began to ring from the combined screams of his comrades as the waves struck.

* * *

“Deactivate tractor beam! All power to main fusion cannon!” Megatron ordered, standing tall and proud on the command chair on the Nemesis’ bridge. “Victory is at hand.”

Dinobot turned away from his master, his shoulders sinking as he became overcome with shame as he faced the console. “A coward’s victory.”

As the ship’s tractor beam retracted, Dinobot stared down at the console before him. None of this was right. None of it felt right. Ruby’s pain filled scream cut through the air, making him look at her. She had been struggling with the device, trying to deactivate it, but now he watched as she had managed to get one of her feet looped into the back handle of the machine and struggled to pull it free.

“Override,” Ruby gasped out, “Slag it, Override!”

“ _Warning. Power reserves 96% depleted. Stasis lock commencing,” his internal computer warned him. He had pushed his body past punishment, past repair by this point, but he couldn’t stop. The battle wasn’t over._

“ _Override,” he ordered._

“ _Repeat, power loss critical. Further expenditure will result in loss of spark. Stasis lock must commence.”_

“ _Override!”_

“ _Acknowledged.”_

_This was why she was in tears. She knew he was going to make this sacrifice tonight. She wanted to tell him, he could see it in her optics, and he had almost gotten her to admit it._

_Her horrified scream as he took the blast from Megatron that had sent him into a wild tumble._

_The last of his power he had used to save her._

“ _You knew my fate…”_

“ … and still loved me,” he finished, still in as much amazement as he was that night.

Everything slammed back into place in his processor. The implanted memories from long ago were his, though he could tell they were no more than a video recording of his life. No, that night, the one his spark recalled, burned so brightly he could still feel the flames form the valley.

Optimus had managed to get back to his feet and his attempt to rush to Ruby’s aid had been blocked by Megatron, who had swooped down to prevent it. With Megatron’s attention pre-occupied with Optimus, Dinobot quickly ran over to Ruby as her body began to weaken further. With one hand holding her down, the returned Maximal gripped the extractor with his other and pulled sharply.

Ruby did cry out in pain again, but she looked him in the optic. She wanted to weep with joy when she saw her spark-mate looking down at her once more, but her tears right now were more from pain.

“You have to tell them about the escape ship,” she groaned. “Quickly.”

Nodding, Dinobot rushed back to the console, trying to pull up the information she mentioned. Nodding, he began to send the message down to the Ark.

* * *

“ _You sent me back because I knew the events that were to happen, but I still cost us dearly.”_

The words that came from the recording hit the group almost as hard as when they crashed back to the ground when the tractor beam had suddenly cut off. Rhinox and the others were already feeling a heavy weight over their failed attempt to move the Ark. Ruby’s words were not helping.

“ _My unintentional involvement with Dinobot had caused a complication that I didn’t take into account. He had returned too soon, staying with me for as long as he could. We tried to fix the problem the night that you had been captured, the night that Rattrap implanted the memories into the new body. His spark was still too weak to fight off Rampage’s spark core, and we lost him again._

The Ark computer system began to beep urgently. “Warning. Schematic downloading. Class 3 emergency data.” The schematic of the Ark populated the screen as Ruby’s image continued to speak.

“ _There is an Autobot shuttle craft located in the shuttle bay. You have to use it to take out Megatron. I might not have ended his threat, but you will still win the war.”_

Rhinox felt a rush of hope as his grand-sparkling’s image faded from view. The others were looking at him with a mix of confusion and elation. “I’ll answer your questions later. Right now we have to move!”

The Maximal forces rushed to the shuttle bay, waiting painfully for Black Arachnia to open the doors for them. “The history tracks never mentioned this,” the spider based femme said in awe.

“History’s still being made!” Rhinox exclaimed as he rushed for the shuttle. He didn’t have much time before Megatron struck them down. As swiftly as he could, he launched the shuttle and steered it towards the command bridge of the Nemesis.

* * *

“I am Alpha and Omega, Optimal Optimus. Now and forever! Until the end of time!” Megatron yelled, preening his victory for the history tomes. He would relish his victory and ensure that Primal had a front row seat for it. Swiftly hopping over to the console that Dinobot manned the tyrant ordered: “Destroy them!”

Dinobot growled as he slowly turned to face the dragon. “Negative.”

“What?” Megatron fumed with anger. How dare he turn down a direct order! “What possible reason do you have to disobey me? I am your Master. _I_ am _your_ Creator!”

Dinobot looked away, unknowingly in the direction of Optimus Primal, who was looking intently at him as the Maximal listened. As he adjusted his laser optic, so too did Dinobot adjust the device in his hand. With his resolve firmly in place he looked back up at the tyrant. “And _I_ have my honor.”

In anger, Megatron transformed once more in to his robot mode and swiftly grabbed a hold of Dinobot. Before he could fling him away; however, Dinobot swung his arm with all his might, driving the spark extractor deep into the wound Ruby had cut earlier in the battle. Both of them were frozen, Megatron gasping in pain as he turned away from the console. He could feel the spark of his namesake being pulled from his spark chamber forcefully.

Ruby had watched it all happen. Megatron had been forced to let Dinobot go as he tried once more to pull the device free, but the force that Dinobot had used wedged it too deep. Out of the corner of her optic she saw the shuttle coming for them, smiling with relief at the very sight of Rhinox coming to the rescue. Ruby pulled out the strap that held all of her explosives, leapt up, bouncing off of the raised lighting around the view port and onto the console before the shuttle crashed through.

Rhinox watched in slow motion as Ruby landed on the shuttle before he crashed them both into Megatron and Dinobot and out the back of the ship. He had only intended on picking up one passenger, but he wouldn’t complain, not when she looked through the view port at him and smiled.

Megatron growled in anger, latching down on Ruby with his dragon’s maw, and shoved himself up and over the shuttle craft. Dinobot snarled and leapt into action as soon as Megatron had made his move. Rhinox wasn’t thrilled over having lost Megatron again, and quickly banked the shuttle to try to find them.

Megatron crashed into the ground below, sending a shockwave that knocked down several acres of trees. Ruby struggled to stay online as she, too, hit the ground, but utilized the opportunity she had to shove the explosive belt down the dragon’s gullet. She rushed to escape the blast when Megatron aimed the dragon’s head at her. Instead of striking her with fire he had detonated the charges, making him scream in pain as he suddenly lost over half of his arm. As he flailed about, Ruby rushed at him, aiming for the spark extractor.

Dinobot crashed into the ground, groaning a bit in pain from the sudden stop. Megatron was moving too erratically for him to strike from a distance, so he rushed in. Ruby was holding on for dear life, having dug her wrist blade into Megatron’s torso armor and bent it to make an anchor as she tried to free the device. Dinobot suddenly appeared next to her, both of his hands on the spark extractor.

Nodding to him, Ruby pulled out her wrist weaponry, shoved her arm into Megatron’s open wound. Looking up at the tyrant she muttered, “Check-mate,” and began to fire several shots directly at his spark. The explosion sent Dinobot flying backwards with the device, rolling violently across the ground before he came to a stop. Ruby had flown off as well, the blast sending off enough force for her wrist blade to snap off at the source before it sent her crashing into the rocky crater the tyrant created when he landed.

“No! It … cannot end … this way …” Megatron gasped out before he fell.

Rhinox ran into the epicenter, spotting Dinobot first. When the Predacon made no move to strike him he relaxed a bit. When Dinobot held up the spark extractor, telling the Maximal, “Mission accomplished,” they shared a smirk.

Ruby groaned as she pulled herself up. She could barely hold herself up, Energon and mech fluid running free from her wounds. Upon seeing her, her form flickering violently, Rhinox rushed over to her, but yelled back at Dinobot, “Get that spark back to the base. I need that device as soon as possible, but I’ll stabilize her until you get back.”

She was confused over the sight before her. Her grand-sparker was rushing towards her, but he kept flickering between his older form, the twins on her team flanking him, and younger self with Dinobot right behind him. It didn’t matter to her, he was there.

“Grand-sparker,” she got out weakly before she collapsed. “I don’t f-f-feel so g-good.”

Rhinox rushed to catch her, but she flickered out of existence as he crashed to his knees, his arms still open and waiting.

* * *

When the storm passed, the rebel group of fighters found themselves still standing on Cybertron, but instead of being surrounded by the bodies of the drone army they had defeated they had hundreds of Cybertronians of all shapes, sizes, and factions just standing around and staring at them.

Tigatron smiled sheepishly as Airazor glomped him tightly in a hug, wrapping his arms around her as he enjoyed the warmth of her joy. They had survived.

Waspinator was looking himself over, pouting as he saw he had regained his old body. “Wazzpinator going to mizz good body.”

The happy couple pulled apart enough to look at their friend. “I’m sure we can get you another one made that’s close to it, right Rhinox?” Airazor offered gently.

When they didn’t get a reply they looked over to their friend. Rhinox stood there, his arms slack at his side as he stared off into nothing. When he collapsed to his knees, looking as if he had a hole blown through him, they rushed to his side.

“Sh-she’s gone,” Dinobot got out weakly. “She fought … with honor.”

Rhinox held up his hands, looking at them as if he was picturing holding her. He was so close, but it wasn’t enough. When his communicator chirped he blandly answered it. “Rhinox here … “

“ _Rhinox,”_ Optimus’ voice surged over the little radio. _“You need to get to the medical bay for the Earth Ambassador’s security team, now. Ruby’s having some strange sort of Energon surge.”_

* * *

Bada Bang and Bada Boom surrounded their commander, helping ease her to the ground as her body began to surge violently. They didn’t know what was going on or why her body was violently flickering between two different color pallets, the burnt gold and red having some sort of beast mode. The form with a beast mode was also badly damage.

“We need a medic!” Bang shouted. “Someone call Primal, too! Start Protocol Beta, team.”

“Boss, stay with me,” Boom said gently as she cradled her friend’s head in her lap.

The rest of the security team began to escort the guests of the party out of the room through secondary hallways for their safety, most of them already evacuated before the medic arrived. The red and white based bot, the typical color scheme for the medic class, quickly got down beside his own commander to run his scans and attempt to stabilize her.

“Her stasis lock’s been overridden,” he mumbled, as he began to rip off pieces of shredded armor and broken glass. “What happened?”

“No clue,” Bang answered bluntly. “One minute she was fine and the next she was starting to surge out.”

Optimus Primal arrived as they were preparing to move her, choosing to be their ride to the medical facility so they wouldn’t have to worry about the time it would take to move her down several floors. With smooth swings thanks to his beast mode he was able to transfer the four of them without jostling Ruby’s already damaged body. He frowned at the sudden headache he got after they moved Ruby into the repair bay.

Opening up his communicator, Primal called the one person he knew that might have any idea about what was going on. That and he needed to know about his grand-sparkling.

* * *

It was all Rhinox needed to hear. As soon as he was back on his feet he began to run as fast as he could. Speed was never his thing, but right now he was slowed down even more from the battle they fought. Dinobot transformed into his beast mode and pulled up beside his friend. Sincerely thankful for the offer of a ride, Rhinox gave him the directions he needed while the others followed behind.

Optimus was pacing outside of the building when he spotted his friend. When Rhinox arrived, it had been with apparent style. Optimus was still dealing with all sort of confusing memories that were bouncing around in his processor, but he was still in complete shock at seeing Tigatron, Airazor, Dinobot, and Waspinator all arriving with the engineer.

“I’ll explain later,” was all he got out of his old friend as they rushed into the building. Rhinox managed to wiggle his way into the medical crew as they fought to save Ruby’s life.

“Her spark pulse is erratic,” one of the nurses said urgently.

“Looks like she’s been fighting at the Ka'on pits,” another replied.

Rhinox was digging his hands into her torso while the twins of her team were holding her down. He had to get the device removed or it was going to do far more damage than she already had.

“Her mech fluid pressure is dropping,” the medic stated. “We’re losing her.”

Her optics came online, looking up at Rhinox and making him pause for a moment.

“Boss?” Boom asked, hope filling her voice.

“Just hold on a little longer, Little One,” Rhinox pleaded. “I just need a bit more time.”

“Grand-sparker,” Ruby mumbled. “I don’t f-f-feel so g-good.”

The spark monitor was near deafening as it began to let out one long beep as her optics faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.


	21. The  End is Where We Begin

Ruby’s see-through image stood before them, flickering slightly as the holo-imager adjusted. With a quick cycle of air through her cooling system she squared her shoulders and saluted. “Head of Maximal Security for Earthen Ambassador, Commander Ruby reporting.” With her introduction completed she dropped the salute and relaxed her stance, holding her arms behind herself as she focused forward.

“Incident began approximately 21:35 Central Earth Standard Time. I was currently on duty for a gathering that my charge had organized in celebration of one of her Earthen holidays when a hot surge of pain shot through my form. When I became aware of my surroundings I was on a repair table that retired Maximal engineer Rhinox had placed me on to make repairs and upgrades to my form so that I might survive. Cybertron had been struck by a temporal wave that had affected everything due to a change that occurred in the past. It was a device that Rhinox had created to place its wearer slightly out of phase with time, making them less susceptible to any past changes to the time flow. It is unknown how Megatron had escaped from prison, but he had managed to go back through time once more and alter the outcome of the Beast Wars. Cybertron had turned dark with only mindless drones as its occupants.

“Rhinox and myself made our way to the space port and commandeered a Predacon ship with Transwarp capabilities. Rhinox had programmed the computer with the proper time and coordinates, also including a Maximal distress signal into the Transwarp signature before he sent me on my way.”

Ruby looked down, almost tearful as she said quietly. “The last time I saw him was as he was drawing the drone’s attention away from my ship before it took off.” It took her a few moments before she was able to continue.

“My ship became damaged during my escape, but it still functioned enough to get me to my destination. I crashed on the planet roughly six deca-cycles after the initial arrival of the Cybertronian ships Axalon and Darkside. I joined with the Maximal crew at that time.

“Rhinox had chosen me for the mission due to two important facts: First was that I had grown up listening to stories from the survivors of the Axalon crew that had returned after the Beast Wars. I had knowledge that was as close to first had as one could have been allotted past all the reports that had been given after their return. Secondly, I was not a part of the original crew that has served under Optimus Primal, so the fear of a temporal paradox was lessened. I was warned to not change history and to not reveal myself or my intentions. I had integrated myself into the crew, making sure that I did my best to not alter the timeline in any way despite being given several opportunities to do so.

“I had made contact with my foe during the time of the probe’s search of the sector. Words were exchanged, but there was no open conflict at that time. I had made contact a second time when the Megatron of the original time frame had cloned Dinobot and had sent him to the Maximal base. I had found my foe lying in wait for the original Dinobot in hopes of killing the former Predacon. I had distracted Megatron from his goal, which allowed Dinobot to enter the Axalon and fight the clone that waited inside. Again there was no open conflict, only words were exchanged.

“The third time I encountered the enemy was when the Maximals received Airazor. He had been lying in wait to seize the stasis pod for himself so that he could turn Airazor into a double agent so that the Maximals would not only lose the Beast Wars, but Tigerhawk would not have able to have been formed. There was a conflict between Megatron and myself which left me badly damaged. My temporal device had sustained damage as well and had to have been replaced.

“My repairs had been completed in time for the original scuffle over the flying island that had been planted on the planet by the Vok. I had been prepared for a possible attack, but it never came. Afterwards was the incident of Megatron taking the Maximal’s rectifier coil for the Axalon, leaving the crew trapped in their beast modes. Due to the original lessons learned at this time I had already had the programming block removed from my own codes, leaving me unaffected to the excessive time spent in my beast mode. I had an encounter with my foe during this time; I was able to successfully win that battle. He had made an attempt to take out the Maximal base while everyone was busy with the hunt.

“After we had all returned to the base my being unaffected came into question. I claimed that I had had my program block removed already due to the fact that I was the Head of Security for the Earth ambassador and that one of the ladies that I had served had requested that scan her to be a body double. The answer appeased most of the group at that time. Dinobot’s suspicious and protective nature prevented him from accepting my answer.

“When Sentinel detected the odd energy signature of the future Megatron, Optimus Primal had sent Dinobot and myself to check it out. I knew that Dinobot was one of the main targets of my foe and that it was a dangerous situation for him to be in. Megatron was enraged due to his last loss and had begun to attack Dinobot and myself as we entered the cavern, causing the opening of the cavern to cave in. I managed to get Dinobot to safety further into the cave after we had worked together to bury Megatron under more rocks from the cavern ceiling.

“It was in this cave in that Dinobot had … “ Ruby paused with a slight frown to think about her words, “forcefully confronted me over things he had found questionable since my arrival, especially since Sentinel had logged both myself and the odd signature in the same area the night before while the others were being hunted by the Predacons. Against the warning my grand-sparker had given, I decided that I had no choice but to trust Dinobot with my mission due to the fact that he could easily end it without knowing the harm that it would cause. I knew deep down that I could trust Dinobot due to what I had been told by the survivors.

“After the encounter with Starscream taking over Waspinator’s body, I had become painfully aware that I had not been told everything. Rhinox had become infected with a deadly Energon discharge virus, which put his life at risk. As far as I can tell, the incident repaired itself as it originally came to … pass.”

Ruby took a few moments to stifle her laughter, clearing her throat a time or two before she was able to continue. Apparently she recalled the end humorously, despite the worry she had originally felt during that time.

“I managed to not interfere too much when it came to the upcoming conflict with the Vok’s attempt to destroy the planet. My foe had made an attempt at an attack during the cease fire, but I replanted him under a pile of rocks to prevent any damage. Optimus Primal still sacrificed himself to save the planet. After which the Quantam Surge struck the planet, stabilizing most of the Energon located on the planet and altering several members of both sides, myself being one of them. Rhinox had searched for Optimus’ spark in the Matrix while the others were either searching out stasis pods or dealing with the Predacon threat to the ship. I had followed Dinobot since that morning and had taken the Golden Disk he had hidden on the mountain top, thinking that my foe would seek it out for his younger self.

“My foe once again sought to destroy the Axalon and prevent Optimus Primal’s return while the Maximals were busy. I had guessed that he would make a move and had quickly prepared myself. The conflict ended when both Maximal and Predacon descended on the ship, bringing the attack to our doorstep. Optimus Primal’s spark was returned to a blank stasis pod that the crew had found earlier in the day and things continued as they had originally.

“The incident between Dinobot and Megatron about the Golden Disk that they had taken from Cybertron came to a head quickly. While I had the “Sound of Earth” in my possession I had taken all the encrypted data into my personal system, which included the access codes to the Ark. Upon returning to the mountain top I had discovered the area destroyed and scorched. My hypothesis had been correct. Unfortunately it left the area damaged and I was not able to hide the disk in it’s original place. Dinobot’s loyalty was called into question and I had made a choice that I would stand beside him if only to try to protect him, even it if meant joining with the Predacons. I know that choice had done damage to the trust that I had gained from my team, but I was willing to do what I had to.

“The next encounter with the Vok was bitter sweet. I had attempted to warn Tigatron and Airazor of the trap that they had walked into. Unfortunately, my foe had decided to try to revise history for that day as well. I was unable to prevent my friends from being taken, but I had prevented their destruction at the hands of my foe. It was a vicious fight with my foe that had left me broken and near death. I was told later that Optimus and the others had returned me to the base just in time.”

Ruby looked down, chewing over the next bit in her head before she continued. They needed to know everything. Looking back up at the recorder, she pressed on.

“Rampage’s stasis pod had been discovered shortly after the Vok incident. During the Energon storm that erupted during a fight over the pod I had become separated from my group and crashed with the pod and it’s occupant. As I was fleeing I had thought that since history was not likely to change, even feeling remorse at the idea of losing another friend, I had decided that I would trust Rampage in aiding me in the future, since his anger with Megatron was only going to grow. This would give me a powerful, near immortal, ally when I would have to face down my foe. This decision has aided me on several occasions, but I think my luck won’t hold out for much longer.

“With the upcoming battle for the Ark pressing closer, I had decided that I needed to try to take our my foe in a more decided manner. Accessing the records for cybervenom I had created a powerful blend that I had then placed into projectiles to inject into his system. I was pressed into using my new weapon at the valley where Dinobot had given his last. Again, I encountered my foe, a battle that was taxing and emotional. Our interference was not how I had wished to aid Dinobot in hopes that he would survive the night, but Dinobot had utilized the fire blast from my foe to destroy the disk. He did; however, use the last of his energy to save my life.”

Again Ruby went quiet, struggling with controlling her emotions over the matter. “I had fallen in love with him, even though I knew he was going to die. I had hoped to save him, that it would help prevent that twisted creation in the future, but I had failed. It was after the funeral that his spark had returned and resided within my form. I wasn’t sure if it was a dream or not at the time, but it became more evident later on that he had returned to help me.

“As Dinobot’s spark recovered, I still mourned his loss. I had let my anger control me more than I should have, even going so far as to sneak onto Ravage’s ship to take our Megatron in the past. I had been captured, discovering that Megatron had used a message that he had found on the Golden Disk that had been left there by the original Megatron from the Great War to turn the Decepticon against us. Ravage had no intention of returning any of us back to Cybertron, so in the end it only aided the Maximals for the event to come to light when it had.

“Before they had gone to fight with the Maximals, the pair had dropped me off as a gift for my foe. There was a fight, and he had even been nice enough to carry me back to the Axalon so that I could witness his victory. Rampage had come to my aid, and thanks to a secondary code in my programming, I was able to bypass the stasis lock override programming block that Rhinox had upgraded us with. It allowed Dinobot to utilize my form and give me an upper hand in the battle. The Axalon was safe, until Megatron ordered it pulled into the lake, as it originally happened.

“With the damage I had sustained from that fight, I was forced into recovery for a while. It was during my repairs that they had found Dinobot’s spark. It was believed by the crew that it was our sparkling,” she said with a sad smile. “It was a good enough cover to buy us some time until we could get him a blank stasis pod to utilize. Depth Charge came in shortly there afterwards, only adding to more stress between myself and Rampage. Megatron had gained access to Sentinel and Cheetor got his Transmetal-2 upgrade when Megatron created the Transmetal-2 Dinobot.”

“My foe had become desperate, having resorted to kidnapping Rhinox in order to prevent my threat to his victory. With the help of Rattrap, who had found the memory files that Dinobot had backed up in the computer system, we went in search of aid to rescue Rhinox. I had enlisted the help of Depth Charge and Rampage, somehow getting them to work together, and saved my grand-sparker from the foe he had sent me to fight. Rhinox had been badly injured and survived long enough to reach the CR-chamber. He had made a full recovery after the fact.

“It was during this scuffle with my foe that Dinobot’s spark had temporarily taken over the Transmetal-2 version of himself. Together we were able to defeat the future Megatron, but Dinobot’s spark wasn’t strong enough to take complete control. Also, during that night, I had found a stasis pod with a blank protoform. The locater beacon had been damaged, making it nearly impossible to find with the scanners. Moving that stasis pod to a hidden location near the Predacon base, I had intended to utilize it to hopefully either give Tigatron or Airazor their own form when the pair returned later on. I had also set off on a mission to track down the rest of the pods, to either find comrades to aid us in the battle or find more blanks to utilize. I know I was beginning to go against the request of my grand-sparker about not changing history, but unfortunately that had unintentionally happened when Dinobot’s spark had resided in my form instead of going into Dinobot-2’s when he was created. Depth Charge had even helped me locate a couple of pods, even continued a search for the last pod. We had yet to locate it as of this log.

“Megatron and his forces invaded the Maximal base, and even though I had changed the codes to access the Ark, he was still able to get in and steal the spark of the original Megatron, and thus become upgraded with the power from the spark.”

Ruby sighed softly, frowning softly before she continued. “I’m setting off to try to guide one of the sparks of my friends to the blank stasis pod near the Predacon base with the return of Tigerhawk. I am taking the Spark Extractor that Rhinox and myself had worked on and maybe a few other provisions if the crew can spare them in the off chance that I can take back the stolen spark and maybe take out Megatron. I wanted to make sure that my official report was made before I left. I am hoping to be returning to the base with my friends, but things will only get crazy from this point forward.”

Then she smiled warmly. “On a personal note: I know that I have been one huge confusion for you all, but I wanted you all to know that I loved you and I was proud to serve with you during this time. I always loved hearing you all speak of this time, the time where you developed your familial bond with one another, but living it with you has been something I could have only dreamt about growing up. I want to thank you for sharing this time of your life with me, both before I was sent back and while I was here. End report.”

* * *

Rhinox leaned heavily on his knees as he sat in the briefing room for Ruby’s team, his old friends gathered around as the holographic image of Ruby slowly flickered off. It was of her final report on the incident that she had recorded before the Vok returned Tigatron and Airazor, which she had left on the data disk that she had used to tell them about the Autobot shuttle. They had all watched it a hundred times over when they first discovered it, and yet viewed it for the very first time today.

Back then Rhinox and Optimus had openly discussed the matter with their crew as they waited for their trip back home to complete, since the ship was automated during the transwarp section of the flight. Now they had listened to Rhinox as he gave them the rest of the story. The confusion of the double set of memories the others had gained had helped the engineer, since the time storm had not only fixed things back to how they were before, but had taken away the temporal deices off of both himself and Waspinator when it returned the former Predacon back to his old self. The broken mass that remained of Ruby’s device lay on the table in front of the old bot. None of them dared to touch it until Rhinox had given them permission to do so.

“Geeze, I feel bad fer not sharin’ more with de kiddo,” Rattrap muttered.

“I think she did very well, overall, given what we had told her,” Cheetor said with a proud smile.

“I shouldn’t have sent her,” Rhinox sighed gravely. “I should have gone alone or at least gone with her.”

Airazor gently rubbed his shoulder, making him look up from his hands. “You were needed here. We _needed_ you here.”

“Wazzpinator ztill be in bad dream if not for Rhino-bot.”

Optimus gently leaned closer, the room actually large enough to house him without trouble. “You made the right choice, Rhinox. You understood what would have happened if you had caught yourself in the past.”

“I should have never asked her to do it in the first place!” Rhinox closed his optics, doing his best to calm down.

“She was the best equipped for the mission, old friend, even if that wasn’t her intention when she’d listen to our stories,” Primal reassured.

“He’s right,” Black Arachnia replied with a smirk. “You both made the right call in sending her back.”

With another sigh, Rhinox nodded slowly as he let his head sink back down. Logically they were right, but emotionally he was still screaming at himself. Glancing back up, he quietly looked over the gathering as they quietly spoke amongst themselves. It was thanks to Ruby that Tigatron, Airazor, and Dinobot all survived. It was a loss that he had mourned for so long that the joy was overwhelming. Also, Waspinator actually fit into their quirky little group very well, making him wonder what would have happened if Waspinator had joined up with them sooner.

 _Better not ask that or she would try to make that happen,_ he thought with a smirk.

The door sliding open drew everyone’s attention in the room instantly, the twins stepping in before they closed. The pair looked tired, not having recharged since the night before things went crazy. Bada Bang looked up at Optimus. “We came to update you before we spoke to the Ambassador.”

* * *

Birdsong filled the air, along with the scent of exotic flowers. It was a wonderful mixture that greeted her that she could almost feel the sun warming her frame. But something was still off. If she listened close enough the birdsong sounded metallic with a faint grind, like it was a recording. The smell of the flowers were off, too, with a faint chemical undertone drifting with the scent. As she became more aware of herself she began to feel twinges of pain all over. Her spark also ached terribly. The sound of murmuring voices, as if the owners didn’t wish to disturb her, started to bring her further out of recharge. With a groan, Ruby blinked her optics online.

The worried looks of her family greeted her, but she could also see the sheer joy that was melting their worry away. Rhinox was at her side, gently scooping up her hand in his own. “That a girl. Slowly.”

“Grand-sparker?” she asked, still feeling groggy.

“Yes, Little One, I’m right here. How do you feel?”

“Sore, very sore,” she answered, her free hand reaching up to brush where the temporal device had resided. When she didn’t feel it she glanced down at herself. Had it all been a dream? No, unless she was dreaming now; her body wasn’t the same.

With her face etched with confusion, she looked back up at the others. They all were smiling at her, but the absolute look of joy they had only made her confusion worse. That was until her optics settled on one particular pair, the male holding one arm lovingly around the back of the femme at his side.

“Tigatron? Airazor?”

Airazor smiled, hugging Tigatron closer while he chuckled as he said, “Hello, Ruby.”

Waspinator was near them, waving sheepishly at her she focused on him.

Alarmed she surged to sit up, looking the group over again. Back behind them all, she spotted him standing beside Optimal Optimus. “Dinobot.”

The others stepped aside to let him walk over to the other side of the bed, where he had to kneel down to keep her from straining to look at him. “Yes, Ruby. You saved us. You saved us all.”

“ ‘n Chopper-face here helped,” Rattrap said with a smirk. “Danks ta him fer holdin’ onta yer spark while dey fixed ya up.”

“I was simply … returning the favor,” Dinobot replied sheepishly with a slight snarl.

Ruby reached up and gently cupped Dinbot’s cheek with her hand, smiling lovingly at him. “Thank you.”

“It is us that owe you our gratitude, my lady,” Silverbolt said with a bow, playfully lifting up his wings.

Black Arachnia was smirking at her spark-mate’s playful, yet humble bow. “Bowser boy is right. You did a great job.”

Ruby looked over at Rhinox again, still not having let go of his hand. “It was all real?”

The engineer nodded gently. “We all have the altered memories to prove it.”

“Unfortunately,” Optimus gently interjected, “due to the damage you had sustained, especially with what had happened to your spark from the incident, you can no longer hold your post as Head of Security.”

It was a sad smile that she gave him, but he could see that she understood. “That’s alright. I have my own story to create now. Bang will be a good replacement.”

With a deep sigh she settled against Dinobot, enjoying his warmth as she closed her optics. Opening them back up, she playfully smiled up at her grand-sparker. “You have got to tell me what happened after I left.”

Rhinox chuckled, having missed seeing that look in her eye when she use to ask for a story. “Alright, Little One, alright.”

The rest of the group settled in, each one listening as Rhinox shared his own adventure.

* * *

Several mega-solar cycles had passed since her retirement. She and Dinobot had settled in, raising several sparklings of their own. Now it was Ruby’s turn to play the doting grand-sparker. The children were out playing as she prepared Energon for them, all the while smiling as she enjoyed the sound of their laughter. When they all came running in, her spark warmed. What a legacy to have.

Two of them tugged on her arms, trying to pull her with them to her chair. “Grandma, tell us a story.”

“Yeah,” a little femme with large eyes that sparkled with mischief pleaded with her brothers. “Tell us about how you met Grandpapa. Please!”

“Yeah! Please?”

Chuckling, Ruby let them pull her to her chair, and scooped them onto her lap. “Alright, my Little Ones, alright. Just remember, the end of one story can be the beginning of a new one.”

* * *

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.
> 
> 15 years! This story has been in my head for 15 years. Not exactly how this had come out, but the original premises and plot.
> 
> The title of this chapter is the title of a song by Thousand Foot Crutch. I had found that the song had fit very well with the story. I even had Ruby lamenting in my head how it’d make a great video, if she had been animated.
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading this set of stories. Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. It’s part of what kept me going this time. You all really mean a lot to me.
> 
> 2k19 Edit: Decided that this really a huge editing to fix plot holes, spelling/grammer errors, and errant commas. A little something for the little Maximal who's still bouncing off the walls of my mind.
> 
> Thank you all for all of the love!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the show. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Well, here we are at the start of Season 3.


End file.
